Starstruck In Hollywood
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Sequel to Goode High School for Performing Arts. Percy and Annabeth meet up again at a party. Annabeth's now famous and Percy still loves her. Will they reunite ? New faces, old rivalry, new games and big names. Read and Review .
1. Here We Go Again

_**Welcome to the Sequel of Goode High School for Performing Arts . For those who happen to be wondering and found this story interesting , I suggest you read the first one so that you don't get confuse with certain things . Anyway , enjoy ! **_

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 1 ~ Here we go again

_He leaned in to kiss me . His sea ~ green eyes boring into my stormy grey ones ._

I woke up with a start . That dream has been haunting me ever since I left New York . I looked at my alarm clock . It was 6 in the morning . I got out of bed and wore my tracksuit . I went out for a jog . The neighbourhood was big but I only had a few neighbours . The house on my right belonged to Katy Perry and on the left was empty .

Oh my gods , I forgot about introductions .Silly me . Anyway , my name is Annabeth Chase . I suppose you know me because I am a very famous actress and singer in Hollywood . Last year , I left NY because some one *coughCalypsocough* had framed me and I was hated by many people . So , a family relative , Aphrodite , took me in here at Hollywood . After a few weeks , she gave me one of her spare houses and took me to a few auditions . Some people already know me as apart of The Big Three , a girl group I suggested among my friends . The Big Three worked out well until Rachel , a friend of mine , wanted to replace me with Calypso . Just recently , I heard that the group didn't work . It was easy for me . Some good luck finally kicked in . I got a job , became famous and got paid a lot . My face was on various magazine and I took the city by storm .

The dream earlier was a bit private . It concerns my love life . I can't tell you anyway .SO back to my day :

After my jog , I went back home . I walked in and closed the door . I turned around and screamed . There was a girl behind me . When my common sense returned , I recognized her as Lorelai , my publicist . Lorelai was practically ROFL . She must have planned to scare me like that . Oh Hardy Har Har . Lorelai had been my publicist since I first made my way to the big screen . She had dark brow hair and beautiful blue eyes . When she finally caught her breath , she handed me a Starbucks latte cup . I took it gladly and drank it , letting the creamy goodness quench my thirst .

That was another thing she did for me . She always bought me lattes each morning . But there's one thing that puzzled me .

"How'd you get in ?",I asked , walking to the kitchen to dispose the garbage . Lorelai shot me a nervous smile .

"You wouldn't want to know .", she said . I was about to protest but she looked at her wristwatch . "You better get dressed . Today you have a few scenes to shoot and then the charity event ."

I grunted as I went upstairs to get ready . It took only half an hour or so . When I was ready I walked back downstairs . Lorelai had just finished talking on the phone .She gave me a smile as I took out a granola bar and ate it on the spot.

"Aphrodite called .She said that she's having another party . She invited you and let you bring a few friends ." , said Lorelai , opening the door . I had never missed one of Aphrodite's lovely parties . She always tried to set me up with some random guy .I wonder who is it this time . I threw away the wrapping and went out into the limousine that awaited me . We drove to the studio . I act on the famous TV series , River Waters . It was about a girl named Taylor Berry (Me) who wants to find out abot her past . She has a best friend named Victoria Jeffry ( Vanessa Anna Hudgens) and a best guy friend ~who then becomes her boyfriend~ named Aiden Parter (Austin Butler) . I know what you're thinking : Aren't Austin and Vanessa dating ? Well do not fret , I made sure that no make out scenes were involved .

I arrived at set ontime but the director was late . So we started shooting late . And also ended it late .So , when I got in the limo , I had no time to stop by home to change . SO I just went with what I wore , a silver tank top , a white off the shoulder top and black pants with silver heels . I searched through the emergency cabinet in the limo and took out a white hairband . I wore it , giving myself the good girl look . As I looked at myself in a mirror one more time , I couldn't help but notice a grey streak in my hair . Or my side swept Ashley Tisdale style bangs .It wasn't blocked by the hairband . I remember when I got that streak . Silena accidentally tripped and her grey hair dye stained me and Per~.

That's another story ! We arrived at the charity even venue .I walked out and a few cameras took my picture . I smiled and posed .

"Annie !", said a young girl with wavy blonde hair . She hugged me and I hugged her back .

"Brandi !", I exclaimed . Brandi Levette **( slytheringirl4life) ** was a star actress on What Ado About Nothing . She has blue green eyes and is lightly tanned . You could say that we are twins if you didn't meet our eyes . But the difference is that I am slightly taller than her and I am a bit slimmer . I'm not saying that she's fat !

She laced her hand through mine and we walked away . We were best friends since I arrived here . According to Aphrodite , we have chemistry . Brandi was wearing a pretty blue summer dress . I have made a few celebrity friends . Ok not few a lot !

"You're nice doing this you know . ", I said . She grinned and told me that it was time for a change . The kids here were Dyslexic and had ADHD , according to Brandi . She turned to me with a smile .

"Did you know that a ton of kids here wrote you on their paper for who they want to meet today ?", she told me . I smiled and was glad to have lovely fans . Brandi led me to my group of kids who wanted to meet . Yep , there were a lot of kids . Brandi left me to meet and greet . They were all so wonderful . We had fun making stick statues and dancing around .

"I'm sorry but I have to steal Annabeth here for a while .", said Lorelai playfully . The kids awwed and I promised them that I would come back ASAP . Lorelai dragged me off to an empty table . She had on a serious face now .

"Annabeth , I have a director on the phone. He wants you to act as lead in his new movie, Protection .", said Lorelai . My eyes widened .

"You mean , Protection based on a book by Amy20111Hamzah ?", I asked . She nodded . "I would love to be on it ! That book is killer great ! "

"But don't you want to know who the co ~ stars are ?", she asked . I shook my head .

"I'm in a happy mood so I don't really care . Tell him I said yes !", Lorelai nodded and I went back to my table . I usually check the co stars for … certain reasons . But I really want to be in this movie ! I met up with Brandi again and told her about Aphrodite's party . She said that we'll meet up after the event and go buy dresses together .

The even ended at 4 pm . We had a lot of time for dress shopping . Me and Brandi headed to Dream Dresses . It was my fave place to find dresses and stylish gowns . We walked in and were amazed by their new line : Bold and Bossy .

We scowered the place and I found a white chiffon dress that would be perfect for me . Brandi found a dark green dress that looked good on her . We bought some pair of shoes and walked out with the dresses . Next was the hair stylists .

I made them do a casual look , letting the hair be free . Brandi had an updo . We went back to my house and walked in . Lorelai was already there , all dressed in a deep blue , strapless dress . She said that she needed to be at the party early . And I let her go .

Me and Brandi got dressed . We applied our make ~ up and went to Aphrodite's house . The party was just getting startd and her house was all decked out .It had a disco ball in the middle of the living room . There was a table with snacks and 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha was blaring out of the speakers .Some people were inside and some were outside in the pool . Brandi and I went separate ways once inside . "Anna ! " said a voice . I turned to see Rose , in a red dress making her way to me . Her real name's Rosemary Diana Hale **(Citrine2013)** . We hugged . Rose had dirty blonde hair and a cali tan that was close to mine . She has hazel green eyes . Like what I said about Brandi , we can be mistaken . The only thing different about the three of us is eye colour and hairstyle . I had grey eyes and blond curly hair with a grey streak. Brandi had light blonde hair with blue green eyes .Rose was a singer and she was one of Brandi's close friends . We met up and I suddenly became BFFs with her . She does cameo appearances but never takes an acting role .It's been a long time since we talked because she went on tour . The three of us tell each other everything , including love life .

We caught up on things and after that , Rose had to meet a few bandmates. I decided to have punch . I poured some in a cup and drank a sip . It had a peculiar taste . I spotted Aphrodite and called her . She walked over , elegantly .

"Is the punch spiked ?", I asked . Aphrodite took a sip and made a face .

"It is . Emm … Why don't you take this to the kitchen and I'll have Brandi bring a new bowl of punch.", she said . Then she walked away mumbling , 'I shouldn't have invited those pranksters ' . I lifted the punch bowl and turned but bumped into someone . Luckily , I didn't drop the bowl . Unluckily ,it stained my dress . My white chiffon dress had a big red stain on it .

"Oh my god . I'm so sorry !', said the guy . His voice was familiar but I couldn't place it . I shrugged it off and paid attention to my dress . The guy took the punch bowl from me and set it on the table .

"No it's ok .", I said , busy with my dress .

"Annabeth ?", ok that voice was TOO familiar and how did he know my name ? Is it ? Could it be ? I looked up and we both gasped . Our eyes locked . His sea green eyes and my grey ones . Yep , he was back .

The one and only , Percy Jackson .

* * *

><p><strong>How was it ? Fail ? Success ? Love it ? Review ! Hate it ? Don't Flame ! Put me on your alerts !<strong>

**Aren't I evil for leaving it there , I want to wake up to see a to of review and alerts . Then I'll put the next chapter . I'm working on it now. **

**'I'm Lovin' it ' ~ McDonald ...**


	2. Isn't This Lovely ?

**_Got news that you guys loved it ! Thankies ! I hope you guys stick with me because I 've sometimes failed to do sequels . Hope you'll love it ._**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 2 ~ Isn't this lovely ?

"Annabeth ?", ok that voice was TOO familiar and how did he know my name ? Is it ? Could it be ? I looked up and we both gasped . Our eyes locked . His sea green eyes and my grey ones . Yep , he was back .

The one and only , Percy Jackson .

We kept staring at each other . He looked exactly like the time I had left him but he was a bit taller and even more handsome ... Annabeth , get a grip will you ? I don't know who should break the ice . Me or him ? Luckily help was on the way .

"Annabeth ?", asked Brandi , joining my side . She had brought the punch bowl Aphrodite asked . She noticed me and Percy's staring contest and felt the awkward air . She picked up the punch bowl . "How about I take this to the kitchen and you go clean up ? We'll talk later with Rose ."She went off . Well , at least the word 'awkward' was gone . I ran a hand through my hair .

"What are you doing here ?", I asked , looking back at the 18 year old . He shrugged . His raven hair covering a part of his eyes . Aw , he looks so cute . I mentally slapped myself . Annabeth , do not !

"For the party ... Aphrodite invited me .", he replied in the same tone I was using which was , emotionless . I felt like I wanted to scream . Aphrodite was totally messing with me and I am so not letting her win . My hand turned into a fist . Just because her name's Aphrodite , doesn't mean she has to live up to it . It's not like her love life is any better . I mean , she's married but has a secret affair . I read that in Olympus Stars.

"I ... Did you know the truth ?", I asked . He nodded and sighed . "Then why didn't you come after me , like last time ?", I asked , anger boiling up . I thought history would repeat itself .

"Well , the way you left , I thought you wouldn't want me !", he said .

"Why ? I've been waiting ever since . But then , I was convinced that you wouldn't come . So I gave up !", I said . I was on the verge of tears . Percy stared angrily at me .

"Really huh ? I bet you already got a new boyfriend and screwed yourself !", he told me . A tear slid down my face . How dare he ! Jumping to conclusions like that !

" No ! I kept my time waiting for you ! I rejected every boy ! I only waited for you but now you're here and you still accuse me of things ! " , I said , sniffing . Percy looked down , ashamed . I just looked at him . Suddenly , Aphrodite dropped by .

"Oh Annie ! Look at your dress ! Come with me and let me fix you up .", she said , dragging me away . I let her but kept my gaze on Percy until I was out of the room .Aphrodite dragged me into her walk through closet . It had a lot of dresses and I let Aphrodite pick a dress for me . Which was a BIG mistake . She took out a hot pink dress . I looked at it and immediately shook my head . Her smile turned upside down .

"Why not ?", she asked , childishly . She crossed her arms as I looked around . I found a perfect grey dress . It was strapless and oh so perfect . I held it out and showed it to Aphrodite . She reluctantly let me wear it and I did . I went into the changing room . As I was changing , I asked a few questions .

"Aphrodite , why in the world did you invite him ?", I asked , annoyed . I hung my stained dress and grabbed the grey one . I could practically see Aphrodite smiling .

"Oh , I don't know ... Just for fun ...", she said , slyly . I took a last look at the mirror and ruffled my hair a bit . Then I opened the door and walked out with the stained dress in my hands .

"I told you , I don't need help with my love life .", I told her . She gave a small protest but didn't press on it . I put the dress on one of the hangers and made a mental note to pick it up later . I opened the door and me and Aphrodite walked out . Most of Aphrodite's guests were stars with Big names like , Ashley Tisdale , Zac Efron , Avril Lavigne and more . There were the regulars who would come every time and the newbies . Also , there are the uninvited guests .

So far so good . As I walked out , I scanned the area . Percy was no where to be seen . I wonder if he came here alone . Suddenly , my friends grabbed my hands and told me to sit down on a couch . I did and they squeezed in with me . Time for story telling .

" Ok , spill sister !", urged Brandi . She propped herself and prepared for the story . I glanced around , making sure that there were no reporters looking for a juicy story and no eavesdroppers . After that was settled , I took a deep breath , being dramatic . Rose rolled her eyes .

"Ok , remember the guy I said that broke up with me ?", I asked . Rose interrupted .

"Oh , the guy you waited for ?", she asked . I nodded and they relaxed .

"Well , that was him ...", They both sat up and stared t me wide eyed as if asking for confirmation . I nodded a few times . Brandi was the first to break the silence though .

"Well , he's cute !", she exclaimed . I must have made a weird face because she just laughed . "Don't worry Annie ! I have a boyfriend remember ?" . The guy Brandi is talking about is Leo Otoya **(RedAceLeo) **. He is a famous actor and singer but sometimes wrote scripts . He also helped Aphrodite on a few occasions . He has black hair with a silver streak . And the streak is not hair dye . It's real ... He also has flawless red eyes , which is hard to find on anyone . Back to the story , Leo couldn't make it tonight and always relied on me to keep Brandi from going tipsy or something . Of course Brandi would never cheat on him . But it can't hurt to be careful .

"Ok . Anyway , I don't think the guy's much . To me he's a jerk for leaving you . Anyway , I am so not dating in these years .", said Rose . She was like an overprotective sister to me . I love her for that . I relaxed into the chair , feeling like a big weight has been lifted off me . It was good to let it all out .

"Now , requested singer from the crowd is ...", said Aphrodite on the stage . We always have that at every party . I've been picked a few times and I have to tell you that it is fun . You have to spin off songs that the listeners want . But today , I want to blend in with the crowd . Which I know will NEVER happen .

"Annabeth Chase !", Aphrodite squealed . I groaned . My two besties started to pull me off the couch and to the stage .

"I already did it at the last party !", I protested . Aphrodite smiled .

"They wanna hear who they wanna hear !", she said and handed me the microphone . I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair . This is too frustrating . Can't I have a break or something ?

"You know the drill .", I said to the microphone and chatter increased . They all shouted songs for me to sing . I heard the song 'Pokerface' . "Pokerface it is !"

A few dancers walked onto the stage and I picked out a few male singers for the thing part or something . The music started .

_Mum mum mum mah_  
><em>Mum mum mum mah<em>

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_  
><em>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<em>  
><em>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start<em>  
><em>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Can't read my,<em>  
><em>Can't read my<em>  
><em>No he can't read my poker face<em>  
><em>(she's got me like nobody)<em>  
><em>Can't read my<em>  
><em>Can't read my<em>  
><em>No he can't read my poker face<em>  
><em>(she's got me like nobody)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
><em>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>  
><em>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
><em>A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)<em>  
><em>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun<em>  
><em>And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

_[Chorus]_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
><em>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>  
><em>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_I won't tell you that I love you_  
><em>Kiss or hug you<em>  
><em>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin<em>  
><em>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<em>  
><em>Just like a chick in the casino<em>  
><em>Take your bank before I pay you out<em>  
><em>I promise this, promise this<em>  
><em>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<em>

_[Chorus x3]_

_[x3]_  
><em>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>  
><em>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>  
><em>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

By that time , I had wondered of stage and into the crowd . It always happens like that . I don't feel at home when I stand on the stage by myself . I like to interact with the crowd . Luckily , I didn't bump into Percy . After I sang , I decided to turn early and went home with Lorelai .After collecting my stained dress of course . She asked me a bunch of questions in the limo and I just said that I had a headache . She shut up right after that . When I arrived home , I walked in and and placed the dress on the couch . I promised myself that I would deal with it later .

I slept until the next day . I woke up early that day and got dressed . Shooting would start a bit in the afternoon . Lorelai had stopped by for a few minutes , giving me a latte and a schedule . I walked outside and noticed a truck in front of the empty house . Was someone moving in ? I heard that the house was fully furnished just like mine and that it was Aphrodite's property .

Oh no ! Freaking no ! Please let it be my hallucination !

"Hey Annabeth !", I turned around , face to face with Percy . My luck just turned bad and made a run for it . I forced a smile .

"Hey ...", I said . I looked at my watched and noticed that I hd only half an hour before the shoot . "Listen , I have to go ."

I turned around but his hand stopped me . It rested on my shoulder and I could feel jolts of electricity .

"Can I come ?", he asked , pleadingly . I sighed . What hurt can it do ? I nodded and he smiled . I walked over to the limo and got in . He got in after me and we went to the studio .

"Did Aphrodite give you the house ?", I asked . He nodded . I sank into my seat and tried to block the scene . This was going to be a long day .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this didn't fail ! Anyway , would you like for me to do the scene ?<strong>


	3. Apologizing

**Who has heard of Ariana Grande's 'Put Your hearts up' ? I personally love it !**

**Song of the day : Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande (DUH)**

**Quote of the day : Nobody's perfect . That's why I'm a nobody .**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 3 ~ Apologizing

PERCY :

Yo yo Percy in da house ! I should stop doing that . Let me tell you what had happened in the past few days . Point form of course . Let's see ...

1. I was invited to a party by Aphrodite . I brought along two of my cousins.

2. I met Annabeth at the party . We had a fight . Teehee !

3. Aphrodite offered me one of her houses and me , being the idiot , said yes .

4. Looks like it was right next to Annabeth's house

5. She had to go and I stopped her . It was good holding her again . It was so long since.

6. I'm in her limo , following her to work .

It was a silent limo ride . My mind kept drifting to what we had talked about , more like argued about , that night . I was so stupid . How could I not see that Annabeth will always love me . Now , she won't anymore . Or does she ... Percy , just quit it . I stared at her all the way . Her curly hair as golen as ever . Her grey eyes even stormier . And her persona , so strong . I made a promise to apologize as soon as I can .

We stopped in front of a big studio , with the initials H.M on it . Annabeth stepped out and I followed . We walked through the doors but two guards stopped me . Annabeth turned around .

"He's with me .", she said to the guard and they let me go . I followed her down a series of doors .We arrived at the main room .There were cameras everywhere and you could feel like you were watched .People were bustling everywhere . There was this guy , barking out orders . In one corner , you could see people lounging . In the next , people repairing equipment and stuff . Annabeth left me because she said that she had to prepare for the scene .

She walked back out with an orange shirt and light blue jeans on . Her hair was casually brushed and she had light make up . Personally , I think she looks hot as ever . She was holding a script in her hand . After reading it , she placed it on a nearby table . She walked over to the set and took a book on the table , meant for her . They were starting to roll . I decided to be a good boy and watch it all .

"Scene 25 . Take 1 !",said the director , snapping that thingy . The cameras rolled . Annabeth pretended to be reading . I grabbed the script and flipped to see who was who . Oh . Annabeth plays a girl named Taylor Berry . Vanessa Hudgens plays Victoria and Austin Butler plays a guy named Aiden . Now I know and paid even MORE attention .

* * *

><p><em>Taylor was reading a book , sitting crossed legged on the couch . She had a serious look on her face . The house was styled in a usual modern house with a dash of country . <em>

_"Wat up Sista ?", asked Victoria , throwing open the door . Taylor set her book on the table and stood up . _

_"Hey !", she said , walking to the kitchen . She took out the orange juice and poured some into a cup . Victoria wondered there . _

_"Still studying ?", she asked . Taylor shrugged . She set down the cup . _

_"Well , I feel like I have a connection with this place . It all feels so familiar yet I know I've never been here before .", said Taylor , day dreaming . _

* * *

><p>Suddenly , my phone rang . The boards of directors all turned around and shushed me . I mumbled a sorry and walked out of the studio . Once I was in a few feet radius , I answered the call .<p>

"Hello ?", I asked .

"Perseus Jackson ?", asked a voice . I flinched when he said my full name .

"Yeah ..."

"I am , North Harris . I'm directing a new movie, Protection and I was wondering if you would like the lead role ?"

I thought for a second . My dad encouraged me to take movie roles as they can make me more rich and famous . I decided to give it a try .

"Sure !", I said .

"Come by to a press conference held at Legend Halls next week at 7 . ", he said and cut the call . I looked at my phone then stuffed it into my pocket . I walked back in and saw that Annabeth had finished shooting . She was collecting her bag and talked to some of her co stars . When she saw me , she walked over .

"Hey !", she greeted . Well , someone's happy .

"Hey ... ", I said . Oops , I sounded too sad . I want to apologize . "Um .. Annabeth , I'm sorry ..."

She looked at me , quizzically . "You know , about it all ."

She smiled and suddenly turned serious . "But that doesn't change anything between us . "

Now it was my turn to smile and grab an opportunity . "We can be friends , right ?"

She thought for a while and nodded . We shook hands on on it .

"We can hug right ? I mean , friends hug ...",I asked . She smiled and we hugged . When we pulled apart , we realized how close we were . We leaned in but Annabeth stepped back at the last minute . She tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear and had a sudden interest in her shoes . She cleared her throat and headed to the limo that awaited her . I followed or else how can I get home ?

We arrived in front of her house and I got out . We said goodbye and we went our separate ways . I unlocked my house but was surprised to find that it wasn't really locked . I opened the door and entered . The lights were closed . So , I switched it on , not knowing what awaited me .

As soon as I turned the lights on , I could make out two figures on the couch . Kissing . Wait , no ! Making out ! They were making these weird noises and I had had enough !

"What the hell ?", I asked , standing in the doorway . Nico instantly rolled off of Thalia and readjusted his shirt . Thalia pulled her t shirt down and blushed a bit . She sat on the couch .

"H ~ How long have you been standing there ?", asked Nico , his voice hoarse.

"Who cares ? How did you get into my house ?", I asked .

"You wouldn't want to know .", said Thalia , grinning . At that moment , we heard a scream from next door .

"Who was that ?",asked Nico .I panicked .

"Annabeth .", I rushed out .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone ! AceRedLeo , what should I call your Leo if the 'Leo Valdez' comes along ?<strong>


	4. Annabeth the Great

**Darn . I sassed the President of the English club yesterday ... OOPSIE...**

**Song of the day : We can Change the World by Bridgit Mendler **

**Quote of the day : You mess with the cow , you get the udders. ~ Victorious**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 4 ~ Annabeth the Great .

ANNABETH :

Ok , Percy apologizing is weird . Anyway , I forgive him . But that doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend . That's because I'm over him . Right ? I mean , right ! So , we're just friends . But why do I feel this sensation when I'm with him and this desperation when he's not here ? Am I lovesick ? Yuck . I should not be drooling after him . This was all Calypso's fault . Who's she you ask ? Forget what I just said .

I unlocked my front door and stepped in . I switched on the lights . It was late in the afternoon and I had nothing to do . What about Yoga ? I changed into my yoga outfit and took out a water bottle from the fridge . I walked out to the back yard . I had a pool . I put the bottle on the table and stood at the edge of the deck like stage thingy and stood on one foot , my hands folded and relaxed myself . Ah , calming .

I heard something rustling in the bushes but I paid no attention to it . Instead , I closed my eyes and calmed myself .I breathed in the fresh air and refreshed what had happened for the last few days . I heard the rustling noise again , so I opened my eyes and looked around without breaking my posture . I looked to my right but there was nothing . Raising an eyebrow , I looked back in front .

"Bah !"

I screamed and fell into the pool . I scrambled to the surface for air . Once there , I took deep breaths and glared daggers at Brandi , Lorelai and Rose . They doubled over , laughing . I remember when I did this with Thalia and Nico to Percy . _Thalia and Nico ..._ I wonder how are they doing ... I soon got my answer .

"Annabeth !", cried Percy as he burst in . He was barefoot and sweaty . I floated in the pool to the edge . The three girls stopped laughing .

"Hey Percy . Watcha doing here ?", I asked , climbing up and wiping my hair with a towel . I was dripping wet . Lorelai ran in and took a bathrobe . SHe gave it to me and I wore it . I sat down on the chair , uncomfortable . A few minutes later , Thalia and Nico burst in .

"We heard your scream so we came here .", said Percy . Thalia looked at me , up and down . She gulped , her electrifying blue eyes scared . Probably because I'm staring her down . A long time without Thalia makes me forget about her glare and I'm no longetr affected by it.

"Annabeth ? Is that you ?", she croaked , heading over to me to give me a hug . I stopped her , by putting a hand in front of her .

"Nuh ~ uh .", I said , crossing my arms . Thalia lost her enthusiasm .

"Why ?", she asked .

"You know perfectly well .", I told her , turning in another direction . I refuse to even look at her face . Harsh much ? Well , that's reality . Get used to it .

"I know . I'm sorry. If I could undo it I would ! I'll do anything to have you as s friend back ! Anything at all !", she said . I grinned and turned around .

"Anything ?", I asked . SHe nodded ."Even jump into the pool now ?"

She hung her head , walked ten spaces and jumped head first into the pool . I laughed . I mean , it was really funny . SHe came back to the surface terribly . Her hair was damp , her mascara was running down her cheek and her lipstick was smeared . Once , she got back to the deck , I handed her a towel .

"You know that you didn't have to do that right ? I was just asking . But you had to be the smart one and jump in .", I said . She stopped drying herself off and looked me in the eye . Her expression was furious and her eyes added that effect . I gulped .

"Brandi , Rose , Lorelai , help !", I yelled as I took off . Thalia was hot on my heels . I ran out of the backyard and down the road . I headed into Katy's territory and ran through her backyard . Katy was sipping lemonade and relaxing .

"Sorry !", I apologized as I ran through . Thalia ran in a few minutes later so I ran out the other way . I ran back to my house and locked the door . I leaned against the door , heaving out a sigh .

"You shouldn't have left the back door open .", I spun around , face to face with Thalia . Uh ~ oh ...

"I er...", we stood in silence . As if on cue , we laughed ! I hugged Thalia . "I'ts good to have you back ."

We walked outside where the five were . Lorelai was talking on the phone ( like always) , Brandi was texting someone and from the looks of it , it was LeO (Leo Otoya). Rose was playing a game on her iPad . The boys were minding their own business . They looked up when we walked out . Relief on their faces because Thalia didn't kill me . Lorelai hung up .

"You have a penthouse party to go to tonight .", she said . Another party ? I smiled . I'm bringing my family this time .

"Sure . As long as you guys come .", I said . I looked around and they nodded in agreement . I sent them home so that they could get ready . I walked up the steps and to my walk in wardrobe . I looked for a casual party outfit . I finally found it . A blue dress with floral prints .It was strapless . **(Search up : All national homecoming queen look .) **I took a shower and wore the dress . I did a side do and grabbed a blue sequin purse . I applied light make up and walked to the front . My buddies were ready and waiting . The girls were pretty . The guys were hot especially Percy . He was wearing another tux and his hair was as messy as ever . I wanted to run my hand through it .

I snapped out of my thoughts and headed into the limo . The others followed . It was quiet limo ride . We arrived at our destination and got out . I went up to the front door and knocked . Guess who opened the door .

Vanessa .

"Vanessa , you threw this ?", I asked . She nodded and welcomed us in . I could see bottles of vodka on the floor ad was careful not to slip . I am not drinking . The punch looked like it had been spiked . So , I made my way to the sofa and sat down , minding my own business . Suddenly , some random guy sat right next to me and put a hand around my shoulder . It was really uncomfortable . He smelt of alcohol and it was sickly . He started touching my thigh and i have had it .

I instantly stood up and grabbed my purse . I was going to walk away from this drunk guy . He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me down again . The other guests were probably too drunk to know what was happening but I wasn't . I struggled out of his grip . Suddenly , he came to my rescue . By he , I mean Percy duh .

He punched the guy and that guy let go . I slapped him , the guy , and walked away with Percy . I muttered a thank you . ANd he opened his mouth to say something but a loud crash mad everything stop . We all looked at the source . The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing . There , in the middle of the room was Vanessa and Austin . Vanessa had tears flowing down her cheeks and Austin looked drunk .

"You cheated on me !", she screamed at him .

"I .. uh ?", he slurred . Vaness cried and pushed him out of the door . She dragged a girl , unknown and slapped her . The girl touched the red spot and ran out .

"Everyone out !", screamed Vanessa . They scurried out except for me , Lorelai , Brandi , Thalia , Nico , Rose and Percy . I walked over to where Vanessa was . She slumped onto the sofa . I put a hand around her and she laid her head on my shoulder . She cried softly as I comforted her . Lorelai cleaned the broken vase , probably thrown or knocked down by Vanessa . I'm sure that Austin was just drunk to realize anything . Besides , the girl Vanessa slapped looked a bit like her . I bet he thought that it was Vanessa and kissed her .

I realized that I need to stay and comfort my fellow co ~ star . So I helped her into her room and tucked her in . I walked back out and told the others my plan .

"You guys go home . Thalia and the girls can stay at my house and bond . I need to stay here and make sure that she doesn't commit suicide . " , I told them . They nodded and left . I made some cocoa and drank some . This wasn't the first time I had went to Vanessa's house ,I've been here a few times but still couldn't recognize it from the outside .After drinking , I washed the cup and settled in the spare room.

I drifted into a deep sleep that combined everything that had happened . It was about me and Percy . We fell in love again . Got kids but then someone turned up into the picture and ruined it all .Percy betrayed me and fell for that person . I was so scared . I woke up with a start . The sunlight peeked from the curtains . I ran a hand through my hair realizing something .

The fact that I was at Vanessa's ? No ! Worst !

_I'm still in love with Percy Jackson _

* * *

><p><strong>Percabeth ? Hmm , maybe not that early . Anyway , I'm spending the next few days focusing on the other stories first . I'll deal with this later on . Bye !<strong>

**'I was born this way ' , Lady Gaga .**


	5. Girl's Night Together

**Did you know that someone flamed my last story ? This was what he wrote :**

this is definitely the dumbest shit i've ever read.

Fuck you. You just killed everything to do percy jackson**.**

**I'm not gonna write who sent me this but let me remind you . If you hate something , don't go flame the author . But if you want to flame , don't cuss . Just settle with a usual 'I don't like it' or something . You don't have to put bad words and just to annoy that person , did Rick Riordan kill EVERYTHING to do the Percy Jackson Series ? No right . SO better watch your mouth before something bad happens . **

**If my story was the dumbest , then what about ones that like have no meaning at all (no offence) Is it really the dumbest ? Gee , thanks...**

**Anyway , I was thinking of adding character summaries so you know what you will be dealing with . **

**I don't really know whose daughter I am . I love water , I like Percabeth very much it would make my heart ache and I'm smart . AM I like a daughter of Athena , Poseidon and Aphrodite combined ? Anywho , I will have a character with me for every chapter .**

**Song of the day : Breakthrough by Lemonade Mouth **

**Quote of the day : You are who you want to be **

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Ok guys . Today I have Percy and I will be doing his character summery .<strong>

**Percy : Really ? I bet I'm really awesome ! **

**Me : Roll the film !**

**In this story : Percy will be OOC and that is because this is AU . However , I will add some of his old traits like his obliviousness , his sweetness to Annabeth and his courageousness . And of course he will be a complete Seaweed Brain . He will have trouble with a lot of people . He is still stubborn as usual . **

**Percy : That did not sound good ...**

**Me : Great ! Next is Annabeth's . It's going to be in the next chapter . **

**Percy : I bet you're gonna make hers as bad as mine !**

**Me : I don't think so . She's my fave character .**

**Percy : Fine !**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 5 ~ Girl's Night Together

THALIA :

I've always had nightmares . And It was all about me meeting Annabeth again . I was just afraid that she won't forgive me . Me being scared is something I don't want to admit . I mean , it makes me feel so vulnerable . So weak . I hate that . I've always been known as the headstrong girl , being a daughter of Zeus and all . Anyway , when Percy ran out the door shouting Annabeth's name , I was like ' OMG , is she here ?' and I bolted after him . When I saw her and went for a hug , she stopped me . So , I let a flicker of fear show in my eye , to show that I was deeply sorry . I want her as a friend .

But then , she asked me to jump into the pool . So I thought that if this was the way to make her be my friend , so be it . And I jumped . Then , she said she was like joking , how could i not be mad ? SO I chased her and I think we are friends again . Then , at the party , with all the commotion , I could see that Annabeth started to care for others . I mean , she was caring before its just it was in a family sort of way . I guess when we all hated her , she had no one and cherished whoever reached out to her . So now , I am in a limo , with the girls and the guys . Annabeth stayed back at the party house to prevent the host from cutting herself and told me to bond with the others .

We walked in and I was in awe at her house . The three other girls smirked at our expression . Lorelai , Annabeth's publicist , told us to get dressed for bed and handed me some of Annabeth's clothes which was a nightgown . I took in and slipped into the nearest bathroom . After that , I found them all waiting for me in the living room . The table was set aside and there was a bottle in the middle . Oh no ! We are not going to play truth or dare!

Lorelai saw my expression and laughed ."We're not playing truth or dare . Not yet anyway . But , we'll play spin the bottle : Friends style . When the bottle lands on someone , that person has to introduce his or herself . Each player can ask her one question ." I sighed in relief . The other two blondes sat near the bottle and me and Lorelai joined them . Lorelai spun the bottle and it landed on...

The blond with blue green eyes . She frowned . "I'm Brandi Levette . I'm an actress here in Hollywood ."

Lorelai asked a question . "You have a boyfriend right ?"

She nodded . Then the other blonde asked a question . " Have you like um ..." Brandi seemed to understand and shook her head and blushed furiously . They all looked over to me and I knew it was my turn to ask a question . Err , what would I ask ?

"How long have you known Annabeth ?", I asked . It was sort of personal for me . I mean , I'm not being competitive or jealous . It's just that I want to know .

"Well ... When Annabeth first arrived here , Aphrodite introduced her to me . We had a lot of same interests and we hang out a lot . SO we came besties . Then we met Rose , one of my old friends and we became friends too . Aphrodite said we had chemistry . So , in the paper's some people dubbed us the 'Blonde Triplets' " , she explained .

I was sort of jealous after the story . They got a nickname and even Aphrodite loves them . Ah, back to the game . The bottle landed on Lorelai and she told us things about herself . I asked her about what she does other than be Annabeth's publicist . She told me that she sometimes drew and the picture hanging on the wall in the living room was her gift to Annabeth . I had to admit that it was impressive and neat . Then the bottle landed on the other blonde . The blonde with hazel green eyes .

I learnt that her name was Rosemary Diana Hale although she likes being called Rose . I asked her why she doesn't want to be called Diana and she replied that it was because it reminded her about the death of the Princess Diana . ok ... Then they all turned to me . It was my turn to introduce myself .

"I'm Thalia Grace , daughter of Zeus . Yes , the Zeus , head of Olympus Industries . I've known Annabeth for a long time and we are actually family . I'm her aunt , you see . But we had a fight and haven't spoken to each other since .", I told them . Brandi raised her hand .

" What do you work as ?", she asked .

"I work as an actress and I sometimes sing .", I told her .

"I heard that you turned down the offer to be in the Hunters of Artemis . Is that true ?", asked Rose . I nodded ."Why ? I've always wanted to be in that group !"

I chuckled . "I have a boyfriend ."

"Who ?", asked Lorelai .

"The guy I came here with . His name's Nico . And you can't ask me any more questions . You used it all up !",I said . Then Brandi had a devilish smile on her face .

"Time for truth and dare !"

* * *

><p>I shifted uncomfortably . I glanced at all the faces here . They all nodded . So , I dialed the number for Percy's house . What am I doing you might ask ? Well , the girls thought that it would be funny to dare me to make a prank call . So here we are outside at a payphone . I waited patiently for Nico or Percy to pick up . There was a click .<p>

"Hello ?", said a tired voice . I think it was Nico . I took a deep breath and screamed this :

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
>So tell me what you want, what you really, really want<br>I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
>I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah<p>

"What the hell ?", he asked . I quickly hung up . And ran back to the house with the girls . Yeah , it would have been weird for some of the residents to look out the window and see some girls in their nighties running around . They'll go see a doctor . I opened the door and walked in . I plopped myself on the couch .

"I can't believe I just did that !" , I said , out loud . The girls laughed and we sat back near the bottle . It was turned and landed on Rose . I smiled . Revenge !

"Go easy !", said Rose , scared . I rubbed my hands in glee . Muahaha.

"Let's see . I dare you to dress like a zombie and go next doors . Knock on the door and pretend your selling cookies ."

She looked at me , wide eyed . "Are you nuts ! It's dark !", she complained .

"You didn't think of that when I had to do the prank . Now , zombify !"

We messed up her hair and I applied dark make up . Brandi applied white face powder and Lorelai gave her some ripped up clothes . We pushed her out onto the neighbour's lawn and encouraged her to do it .She walked up the path and we hid behind a nearby bush . This is going to be so good !

She knocked on the door and a girl opened it . "Hey wanna buy some cookies ? " , she asked , smiling , making her look even terrifying .

The girl , who looked a lot like Katy Perry for some reason , screamed and shut the door . Rose ran back to us and we went back to the house , laughing our butts off . That was so funny . But , I had a small feeling that the girl WAS Katy Perry . Oh well .

"Ok , enough of Truth or Dare . Who wants some hot cocoa ?", asked Brandi . The other two girls put their hands up immediately and I cocked an eyebrow .

"You have never tried Brandi's Hot Cocoa recipe !It is fantastic", said Lorelai . Rose nodded . Brandi came back with four cups . We each grabbed one . She filled them with regular cocoa and did the unexpected . She took out ice ~cream from the fridge and put some scoops into each cup .

"Wait , the cocoa's all hot and the ice cream is cold .", I said , stating the obvious . She nodded and took some gummy bears out of Annabeth's cupboard . She put some in each cup . Then added some sprinkles and whipped cream . Viola ! We drank it . Yep ! It was so darn delicious . The hot and cold mixed together adding a bit of sweetness and jelly goodness . ALso a hint of fluffy cream .

After drinking , we put the cups in the sink and went to get sleeping bags . We cleared the living room and laid the bags . It was already late and we instantly hit the hay . Ah , what a lovely time !

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like that ? <strong>

**Which was your favourite part of the chapter ? Do you think the Hot Cocoa recipe is real ? Would you like to try it ? I bet it would be delicious !**

**Preview : **

**1. Annabeth's Character Summary **

**2. The boys time together . Maybe ...**

**3. What happens after that ...**


	6. The Guys

**Hello ! I m still alive ! SO far I haven't had inspiration for my other stories but I have inspiration for this one so , here we go .**

**Song of the day : Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars**

**Quote of the day : Two halves make a HOLE . Cover it up . Someone might fall .**

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Ok guys . Today I have Annabeth and I will be doing her character summery .<strong>

**Annabeth : OOOk ... Let's get this over with ! I have a date to go to !**

**Me : Roll the film !**

**In this story : Annabeth will be OOC because this is AU . But she will still be stubborn , proud and pretty . Oh , And smart . She will make fine decisions duh ! Maybe a little insecure and feisty. With an enemy probably ... **

**Percy : That did not sound good either ...**

**Me : How'd you get here ?**

**Percy : I ... I ...**

**Annabeth : Let's go !**

**Percy : Fine !**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 6 ~ The guys

NICO :

We arrived at Percy's house . He unlocked the door and we were surprised to find the house fully lit . And a guy sitting on a couch , reading a book . He looked up when we entered . Who was he ?

"Who are you ?", asked Percy . Well , he was someone who somehow found a way into this house . The guy set the book down and stood up . He looked like an exact incarnation of Percy , except for the eyes of course . I mean , he had a grey streak and all . Wait , it was a real silver streak . His eyes were like fiery red .

"I'm Leo . I went by Aphrodite's and she told me to stop here . SO here I am .", he said , holding out a hand . Percy shook it . This was Leo ? The last time I saw him , he looked like a real life Latino elf . Did he get a make over ?

"When did you get a make over Valdez ?", I asked . He looked at me questioningly . He wasn't Leo Valdez was he ? uh oh ...

"Valdez ? My last name is Otoya . I work for Aphrodite . Who is this 'Valdez' ?", he asked confused . Oh , I thought he was Leo Valdez . We settled the introductions . Then we sat down in complete silence . What else were we suppose to do ? We're not girls who do Truth or Dare and gossip .

"Nico , I forgot to ask you . When I came here , how'd you get in with Thalia ?", asked Percy . I nervously rubbed the back of my neck .

"Long story .", I said , hoping to change the topic . But , Mr . Otoya looked at his watch and said , " We have loads of time ."

"It all started when...", I started to say , looking in a direction . Leo looked in the same direction but Percy looked the other way . "Uh , Percy , wrong way ..."

He hastily turned his head and the 'flashback' started .

* * *

><p><em>We stepped out of the taxi and onto a freshly cut lawn . The house was big and beautiful . I paid the fare and we walked to the front door . Aphrodite sent us here . Thalia was about to turn the doorknob but I stopped her . <em>

_"It must be locked and we don't have the key .", I told her . She shrugged and looked around . I had an idea . "What about the back door ?"_

_We walked over to the backyard . There was a pool ! Sweet ! Thalia walked over to the door and twisted the doorknob . It was locked too . Defeated , we walked back front . I spotted a garden hose and took it . Maybe we could get in through the window . I threw the hose and it got stuck on something . _

_"Well , Thals , you have to climb .", I told her . Thalia protested . _

_"Why me ? I'm scared of heights !", she said . I made a face . _

_"Because you are lighter than me . If I go up there , the whole house will fall . Now quit whining and climb !", I told her . She pouted but climbed up anyway . I could hear the heels of her shoes clacking when she stood up . _

_"Eww !", she cried . I looked up but didn't see her . _

_"What ?", I asked . I heard a scraping sound . _

_"I stepped in bird poop !", she cried out . I laughed . _

_"Whatever you do , don't look down .", I said . I heard a few footsteps and then a thud . "Thalia , you ok ?"_

_"No ! I fell and my hand hit the poop !", she exclaimed . I laughed . I heard a few footsteps and soon , Thalia was trying ~and almost failing ~ to get down . Once down , she ran off to the tap outside . She washed her hands . I rested my hand on the doorknob and accidentally twisted it . And it opened ! I looked back at Thalia , who was in shock . Her shock quickly turned to anger . Uh ~ oh ._

_"Nico Di Angelo ! I had to face my fear and get pooped all because you thought someone locked the door !", she screamed at me . I took the initiative to run inside ._

* * *

><p>After the story , we were all laughing . Leo was sprawled on the couch and Percy was ROFL . I mean , it was funny right ? I didn't tell tem what happened after I ran in because it was a make out session .<p>

"Well , Leo , how did you get in ?", asked Percy . Leo sat up , his red eyes gleaming .

"I was also sent by Aphrodite here . So I walked up to the entrance of this fine household and put the pass in the hole and turned it and I got in .", he explained . We looked at him blankly .

"So , you're saying that Aphrodite sent you here and you walked over to the door of the house , put the key in and turned it ?", I asked , confused .

"Thanks for dumb~ing it down ...", he said . Then we all sat in silence . The laughing had made us so tired .So , we minded our own business. Suddenly , the phone rang . We scrambled off our seats to be the one to answer it and escape this room . I took a head start and grabbed for the phone .

I was practically out of breath so , I stabilized myself first before answering .

"Hello ?", gosh , my voice sounds wearier than I thought . Suddenly...

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
>So tell me what you want, what you really, really want<br>I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
>I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah<p>

That made my eardrums pop ! Who was this person ? Although I sort of have a hunch on who did it . "What the hell ?", I said . Suddenly there was a click and the call was cut . I looked at the phone in horror .I put the phone back on it porch and walked into the room . The boys were playing 'Hollywood Monopoly' . Where did they get that ? I've never heard of it . And no ! It's not that stupid board thing . This monopoly game was a video game . Cool right ?

"Who was it ?", asked Percy , not looking up from making his avatar . I took the video game's case and sat down on a chair .

"Some crazy girl who sang Wannabe on the phone . Off key I might add .", I said , not looking up from the case . There was the title in big letters . And then the words 'Boy Version' . Oh ,so there was a girl version ? I flipped it and read the back . The summery said that we could play as any celebrity we wanted or make our own . Then we would do the regular celeb careers . When we were on the top of our game , we could get a girlfriend and stuff . Wow !

I set the case on the coffee table and looked at what Percy was doing . He was busy having a conversation with someone online . He was wearing that microphone thingy . The other avatar was Tom Cruise . Someone was communicating with Percy because he started talking into the microphone . Me and Leo sat back and watched . Apparently , Percy had a fight with 'Tom Cruise' and they made a bet about something .

After 1 hour watching Percy play the game , my eyes got heavy . I looked over at the other couch and saw that Leo was asleep on the couch , his hair covering his eyes . So , seeing that Percy won't crack even a bit , I let sleep over take me . The next day , I awoke to see Percy sprawled on the floor with the remote control on his chest . I chuckled and turned the tv off . There was no sound from next door so I guess the girls are still sleeping .

I walked off to the kitchen to get some grub . In the cupboards were food . I grabbed a tuna sandwich and checked it's expiry date . Ok , still good enough to eat . Suddenly the phone rang . I heard someone answer it . Then , Leo walked in , still drowsy . He grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice . After that , Percy walked in .

"Who was on the phone ?", I asked .

"Annabeth .", he said . Leo's eyes snapped up .

"What did she say ?", he asked .

"Not much . Just checking up on us ..", he said , shrugging .

"Percy , what did you and that 'Cruise' guy bet about ?", I asked . Percy turned red . As red as a red velvet muffin which I want so bad ...

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION : I AM CHANGING MY NAME FROM Amy20111Hamzah to AmyLovesYouToo !<strong>

**I have a few questions : **

**1) If someone said that Luke was Gay , what would your expression be ?**

**2) Which is better ? Hazel X Leo or Hazel X Frank ?**

**3) Does anyone want to volunteer to be a villain in this story . I have only 1 room ... or three ... Girls only ! **

**50th Viewer gets a sneak peak !**

**P.S , check out MilloinPages 's story : SuperHero . I think it's great !**


	7. Dazy Dayz

**I still don't have inspiration for other stories . But , yesterday , I watched the rerun of The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian and I wanted to make a PJO version of it !**

**Song of the day : Born This Way / Express Yourself Mashup by Ariana Grande **

**Quote of the day : What ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Ok guys . Today I have noone with me so deal with it .<strong>

**Beck : *jumping up and down* so just deal with it . Deal with it . Deal with it **

**Me : Woah . This is Beck Oliver from Victorious and looks like a grasshopper kept him awake again .**

**Jade : Why don't you call those bug murderers ?**

**Me : You mean exterminators ?**

**Jade : Why sugar coat it ?**

**Me : sheesh !**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 7 ~ Dazy Dayz

ANNABETH :

I stepped out of the spare bedroom and walked up the stairs . I opened the door to see Vanessa still asleep in her bed . I walked over and woke her up . She yawned lazily and sat up . Then , she clutched her head and sprinted out of bed to the bathroom . I heard throwing up . I think she could have a hangover . While she was busy in the toilet , I went back downstairs . I heard the doorbell so I opened it . There , waiting patiently was Vanessa's Publicist , Megan or Meg . **(CoolJellybean)**She stared at me with her confused greenish brown eyes .

"Hey Meg . Come on in .", I said , opening the door a little wider to grant her access . She walked in without another word . She heard the noise in the bathroom and shot me a confused expression . "She threw a party ."

That enlightened her . " I don't think she's ok to go to work ."

"But , she has to . It's important !", stressed Meg , flipping her brown frizzy hair .

"She's sick . Why don't we send her to Ashley ?", I asked . Meg flipped her cellphone open and I guess she was going to call her . While she did that , I walked back upstairs and checked up on Vanessa . She was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands .

"Vanessa ?", I called out . She peeked from behind them . I walked closer and sat down beside her , pulling her into a hug . She cried onto my shoulder .

"He cheated ... on me !", she seemed to say . I stroked her hair .

"Come on . You need to get back on your feet and show him that you are a strong girl . Plus , I'm sending you to Ashley's , aren't you excited ?", I asked her as if talking to a little kid . She smiled and nodded . I yanked her to her feet."That's good . Come on , get dressed !"

I left her and went downstairs . Meg shot me a smile as a sign that Ashley let Vanessa come over to her house . I smiled back and went to the spare room . There was a wardrobe and I opened it . I took out a green polka dot dress . Vanessa always let me borrow her clothes and vice versa . I took a shower and wore it with green heels . I walked out with my bag and saw that Vanessa was ready . Her make up was ok and her hair was brushed . Her blood shot red eyes were ok once again .

Meg would take Vanessa to Ashley's house and I would spend some time in the streets of the city .I stepped into a taxi . I wonder how are things back home . I better call . I called my house's number but there was no answer . I tried for another few times and gave up . I tried calling Percy's number . Don't ask me how I got it ! The phone rang a few times and then there was a click .

"Hello?", asked a sleepy voice .

"Hey Percy . What's happening at the house ?", I asked .

"Nothing much . Just woke up . Leo Otoya is here . I didn't know you made a new friend .", he said .

"I did . Anyway , when your ready , can you check on the girls ? They won't pick up . Then around noon , we could go to a nearby restaurant I'm booking later . Sounds fun ?", I asked .

"Sure ! See ya !", he said .

"Oh , don't tell them I'm booking us lunch . They won't want to come and I want it to be a surprise !", I said .

"Ok Annabeth .", with that he cut the call . I slipped my phone in my bag and got off on a random street . I paid the fare and stepped out . I thought that I might have breakfast first . I stopped by a nearby cafe and searched my bag for the Yankees cap . At least it could delay people from noticing that it is me . I wore it and went to the counter . I ordered a hazelnut latte and a few croissants . I paid and they told me that they would send it to my table . I picked a table near the window and waited patiently .

There was vibrating and I took out my Galaxy Tab a director gave to me as a token of gratitude . I opened my mail and there was a message from the director who wants to direct the Protection Movie .

DEAR ANNABETH ,

REMEMBER THE MEETING WE HAVE NEXT WEEK FOR THE MOVIE . I EXPECT YOU TO BE THERE AS YOU ARE ONE OF THE LEADS .

SINCERELY ,

THE AWESOME DIRECTOR

I closed the message at the sound of footsteps heading towards me . I looked up , expecting to see my order but I saw three girls instead . Don't get me wrong . I'm friends with a lot of people . But , these three had gotten on my nerves . The first girl had long black hair and green eyes . She wore a snobby expression **(DreamlessSleep22) **. The second had long black hair but with light blue highlights . Her eyes were bluish grey **(fangirl98)**. The third girl had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes . she stood in front of the other two girls .

They walked up to me with smug expressions . Wanna know their names ? The first girl was Zephyra . I pissed her off at a party . I didn't look for a fight . She just went around claiming that she was Aphrodite's best friend and I opposed . Can't blame me for expressing my thoughts ! The second girl was Hilary Frange . She went to an audition for the role of Taylor Berry in River Heights and I was there . So ,I got the part and that drove her off . The tird one hated me with passion . Her name was Melissa Harold . She hated me ever since I stepped into fame at Hollywood . She claimed that I'm just another kid who won't survive in the doggy dog world .

These three somehow met up and plot against me . How cruel ! Anyway , they made their way towards me . I silently groaned . I was hoping for a peaceful morning .

"Well , well . If it isn't little miss Annabeth Chase !", said Melissa causing the customers in the cafe to perk up and listen . Some were catiously holding out their cellphones to record whatever we were going to do . I put on a forced smile and faced them .

"Hey Melissa . Long time no see . You too , Zephy and Hilary !", I said , faking politeness . Zephyra's face turned red in anger . SHe hated it when I called her Zephy . "What brings you here ?"

"Isn't it obvious ? For food .", said Hilary .

" Fancy meeting you here .", said Zephyra .

" I'm just hanging out . I have nothing to do ...", I said , looking around . Melissa chuckled .

"I bet you got kicked off work .",she said , making a false statement .

"Nope . I got a lot of roles , Melissa . If I got kicked off work , why would I be here ? Anyway , I bet YOU got kicked off work ."

Melissa gasped . "How'd you know ?"

I held out the iPad and opened one of the famous magazines and showed her an article . She read it fast and scowled . She turned to her two best friends .

"Let's go girls !", she said , walking off . Some of the customers zoomed in on what I showed her . The waiter with my food brought it to me . I thanked him and ate the food . On one of the croissants , there was a piece of paper with a number on it . I turned to look at the counter and the waiter smirked at me . I turned back and rolled my eyes .I finished the latte and the croissants . I walked out and roamed the streets for a restaurant .

There it was : Chez Platypus **(P&F) **. It serves great gourmet food . I walked up to the desk and a waitress attend me .

"How may I help you ?", she asked , politely .

"I want to book a table for 8 people .", I told her . She held out a piece of paper and I filled it out . I put the reservation under my name . I thanked her and walked away .Now what ? Well , I went home .

* * *

><p>PERCY :<p>

This is so embarrassing .I just told them what the bet was about . Their mouths were open and their minds were busy deciphering what I had told them .

"So , you're telling me that you have feelings for Miss Chase ?", asked Leo . Does he have to act all formal ?

"Yes , And I was stupid for breaking up with her . I don't really know if she'll take me back .", I admitted . Leo put a hand around me .

"Well , start by being her friend . Then maybe she might take you back . Ever since she's been here , she's like a little sister to me . ", said Leo . I nodded and promised that I will try . I mean , it can't hurt right . Oh , boy . I was so wrong .

"So , should I tell Annabeth about this ?", asked Leo . I blushed , which was so not manly of me , and shook my head vigorously .

* * *

><p>THALIA :<p>

I woke up and lazily rubbed my eyes . I crawled out of my sleeping bag . I looked over at the clock and it stated 8 am . I woke up the others and grabbed whatever I found wearable from Annabeth's closet . She so had no black clothes . The closest I could find was a grey top which is better than nothing . I slipped into the bathroom and took a shower . I had to admit , I looked pretty good .

When I walked out , the boys had arrived . The girls were busy rolling up the sleeping bags . I walked over and plopped down right next to Nico . He , in return , put a hand over my shoulder . The girls walked back in with fresh clothes and sat down . Percy was busy with his phone and from the looks of it , he had a hard time .

"Thalia , that is Leo Otoya .", said Nico , introducing him to me . I gave him a nod and he nodded back .

"Hey Percy , what's wrong ?", I asked .

"Can I tell her ?", asked Nico , pouting . Percy shook his hea dbut Nico said it anyway . "Percy's still in love with Annabeth !"

Nico hid behind me as we all looked at Percy . At first he was embarrassed . Then he sent daggers to Nico . Brandi , Lorelai and Rose raised an eyebrow .Leo just smiled .

"Aww ! So cute !", said Brandi , leaning onto Leo . Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest . Lorelai smiled widely .

"Wow , I never thought ..."

"Should we tell Annabeth about this ?", we asked at the same time .

"Tell me what ?", asked Ananbeth , walking through the door . We hd shocked faces on .

* * *

><p><strong>What happens ? Should I do a PJO version of Narnia : Prince Caspian ?<strong>


	8. Restaurant Filled With Fanatics

**I'm really gonna do the Chronicles of Narnia but the title will be The Chronicles of Romania : Prince Perseus . It'll be out soon enough .**

**Song of the day : Here we go again by Demi Lovato**

**Quote of the day : You are me and I am you .**

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Ok guys . Today I have noone with me so deal with it . Again ..<strong>

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 8 ~ Restaurant filled with fanatics

PERCY :

When Annabeth walked in , we all froze . I mean , there's only one person I know who can come up with an excuse in a matter of seconds and that was Thalia . But now , even she's frozen on the spot . Annabeth walked over to us and studied our expressions . Somebody come up with an excuse now !Suddenly , we heard a knock on the door . Annabeth walked over and opened it . In walked a girl who looked a lot like Katy Perry . She sat on a chair without an invitation .

"Annabeth , sweety . You need to be careful . Last night , a zombie came over to my house and asked if I wanted to buy some cookies .", she said , looking down . I noticed that the girls all hid their faces behind someone or something and Annabeth looked at them with a stern expression . Us guys wanted to laugh so bad .

"Katy , I don't think there was a zombie . I bet you were just high . Or _someone _played a dirty trick on you .", said Annabeth , leaning against the door frame . She looked so hot like that .I just want to jump up and kiss her . But , she's my ex . Who would do that ? I would . Now I'm monolouging aren't I ? I noticed that Nico couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom . I heard water running and soon Nico came back , his face a bit wet . We all sent him confused looks .

"I .. err ... Emergency ..", said Nico , sittingg back down . Nice coverline . We talked to the girl - Katy- some more and it was almost noon . After that , Katy went home and Annabeth ushered us to the limo . We got in and set off for the restaurant . Well , it wasn't much of a peaceful ride . The girls kept buging Annabeth for answers and Nico kept shifting in his seat . I sat net to the window . Bad luck for me . When we rounded a corner , it was imbalanced and they hit me in the shoulder . Yikes , I'm gonna get that checked . They mumbled a few sorries . We soon arrived and got out a few blocks away to ward off paparazzi .

"I bet Nico had a boner ...", I said , evilly , remembering that moment . Nico blushed and angrily wanted to hit me . But me , being the kid I am , ran away and my nearest protection was Annabeth . I hid behind her and held onto her shoulders . When Nico was about to hit my right , I pulled Annabeth to protect me there . Nico has to give up because we all know that boys can't hit girls . I pretty much used Annabeth as a shield . And I couldn't help but notice the little things about her . Like how her hair smells . It smells like strawberries . And how pretty she looks when she laughs . Gods , Percy you are a hopeless romantic .

We arrived at the retaurant and Annabeth said our reservations . We were taken to a fancy table and sat down . I couldn't sit near Annabeth because the girls beat me to it . SO I sat in front of her , a better view . The waiter arrived and we said our orders . Suddenly , the unexpected - and the hoped will not happen - happened . There was a crowd of people , outside of the restaurant . From the looks of it , they had cameras and notebooks and pens and were trying to get in . But the guards were holding them off . And they weren't doing a good job of it .

"What do we do now ?", asked Nico . We exchanged glances .

"We let them in one by one and let them accomplish their needs .", said the girl who I recognize as Annabeth's publicist . So we all agreed and motioned for the guards to let them in . And they ran in . It was all crowded as we struggled to answer their questions , sign autographs and pose for the cameras at the same time . Soon , Thalia had enough .

"Everybody line up !", she shouted out in frustration . Surprisingly , they listened to her and formed a line or two . They took their time . Soon , the waiter gave us our orders and we paid half attention to the fans and half attention to our food . Which was oh so delicious . Screw you fans ! How did Annabeth find this resturant ? And from the walls and exterior , it looks brand new . Wowee ! Now I am acting like a little kid . But the restaurants name is Chez Platypus and that reminds me of Phineas and Ferb . You know , the one where they make a restaurant and Candace wants to go in but - hey , I'm rambling . I looked over to see Ananbeth posing with one of her guy fans .

His hand was around her shoulders and hers was around his waist . They took multiple pictures . I couldn't help but feel a tweak of jealousy . What is wrong with me ? She is simply handling her fans . But Fans is a word from fanatics and fanatics are usually obsessive and hang your pictures in a room and pretend to kiss them . Or have weird fantasies about them . I shuddered at the thoughts . I looked back to see Annabeth seated and eating her food . Glad that's over . I tried to enjoy mine .

_I will win Annabeth back ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Percy . What a hopeless romantic ! Anyway , guys wait for my new story : The Chronicles of Romania : Prince Perseus . Once I get enough review for that one . I will upload the next chapter !<strong>


	9. I DON'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP!

**I tried posting yesterday but FF won't let me enter my account . So now , I have Severe writer's block . I rarely have them and if I do get theme , they are extremely severe . And my school wants us to do a play on Rumpelstiltskin . It's a class competition . My class against the others . They appointed me as scriptwriter . I really want to be Lisa but oh well . They needed someone who has good grammer and picked me .**

**Song of the day : Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato **

**Quote of the day : Try and be nice sometimes .**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 9 ~ I DON'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP !

ANNABETH :

We went home late yesterday . It was because when we finished , the guys wanted to go to a video game store and the girls wanted to go shopping . They wanted me to come along and I didn't know with who I wanted to go with . Either the guys or girls . So , better yet , I went both ways . At the video game store , the boys took their time searching for games . By taking your time , they took about 2 hours . WHO in their right mind would spend 2 FREAKING HOURS , searching for one itty bitty video game which I don't think has any productive value . But , they insist on buying it. Besides , they did cute pouts . Especially Percy . Annabeth , you are going off topic ! The girls went through like 29 different stores . I was epecting for them to buy like 200 clothes but they only bought like 4 or 5 . Thalia was enjoying it which is a complete shocker ! As far as I know , she wouldn't ever go shopping . Nico must've changed her . Oh well .

Now , I am being woken up by my publicist , who claims that I have to get a move on or I will be late for a photo shoot she set up . I think it was a commercial thingy . I should listen more . I , tiredly , trudged to the bathroom and looked in the mirror . I took a shower and brushed my teeth . I wore fresh clothes and brushed my hair . After about 3-4 minutes of breakfast , I was pushed -roughly- to the limo by Lorelai . Considering that I was a bit tired , Lorelai let me steal a few minutes of sleep before arriving at a studio . As she 'checked' me in , I looked around the studio . It was a commercial place . But what was I going to be advertising ? I got my answer when Lorelai pulled me to the corner .

"So , what will I be doing ?" I asked her .

"You will be modeling a gown courtesy of Parallel Couture .", she said . My eyebrows furrowed . Why does Parallel Couture sound weird and makes me think that I will be modelling freaky stuff ? In a few minutes , I was dressed in a dark green dress with weird silver lines . My hair was styled weirdly and I was told to stand in front of what I think was a background of space . They gave me a 'martian' dog and asked me to make a fierce face as if I was about to eat the little dog . No wonder they named themselves , 'Parallel Couture ' . Then they made me do a happy face , a pouting face and more . Truth be told , I was tired after that . When I reached home , I immediately laid down on the couch and sleep overtook me . But , I was woken up again by little Miss Thalia Grace who seems to have important news .

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER'S BLOCK HAS TAKEN OVER . I HAVE TO STOP THERE .<strong>


	10. Percabeth Time

**I seriously tried to post something yesterday but FFN won't let me log in . SO I will try to upload new chapters for all of my stories except Mark of Athena . There will probably be PERCABETH in this chapter .**

**Song of the day : Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez**

**Quote of the day : I saw what , you say huh . We all say ...**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 10 ~ Percabeth time

ANNABETH :

"What ?", I grumbled , my eyelids low and about to fall asleep again . She shook me awake once more . Defeated , I sat up and looked her . I rubbed my eyes . She was all prettied up which is weird . Thalia sat down beside me .

"I want you to follow me on Nico and my date .", she said . I looked at her weirdly .

"And why would I do that ?", I asked . She rolled her eyes .

"Because ... I invited Percy along too but he will be too lonely . It'll be like , me and Nico are two wheels and he's a unicycle all by himself . AT least with you there , he'd have someone to talk to . " , she explained .

"No !", I muttered , lying back down and closing my eyes . I was yanked up again .

"Uh ~ uh ! You WILL come if not I will break your guitar !", she threatened . I knew that I will not be at peace in no time so I agreed (And Thalia jumped . Super weird ) . She told me to go and change into a summer dress or something . So I went upstairs and found a green summer dress with a grey belt . I walked downstairs and went into the taxi she stopped .

Percy and Nico were in it too .Nico looked good but Percy was spectacular . He looked cute in his collar deep blue shirt . His messy hair was left like it always is and I really want to kiss him . But that would be awkward considering that we're exes .

Well , Thalia and Nico like went to a funfair . They did couple stuff , like play shooting and the Love Ride . Me and Percy were particularly bored . We just followed them around . It was so awkward . Suddenly , they wanted to go to a movie . SO we bought tickets and sat down and watched it . I noticed that Nico's hand went around Thalia . I yawned .

Halfway through the movie , Percy nudged me . I looked at him in confusion . He looked at the screen as if nothing happened . I shook my head bit and turned my attention back to the movie . It was absolutely boring and lovey ! dovey . A lot of couples in the theater were either making out or cuddling .

"Wanna sneak out ?, asked Percy . I raised an eyebrow but nodded . I don't want to stay here for long . Percy stood up and walked out with me following behind him . When we were out , I took even deep breaths .

"That was horrible .", I breathed out . Percy nodded in agreement . Aw , he was so cute .

"Wanna sneak off ?", he asked suddenly . I looked around . There were ot much people and Thalia won't notice if we're missing so ...

"Sure but I wanna eat . I'm exceptionally hungry .", I told him , patting my stomach . He smiled and we walked off to a corner diner . Not exactly my type of place but it was pretty good . We ordered burgers with fries and milkshakes . I , out of habit , dipped my fry in the smoothie and ate it . Percy thought that this was weird . That is , until he tried it himself .

I wanted to use the spoon to eat the ice cream but it was stuck so deep that when I pulled it out , a bit of ice cream hit Percy on the nose . I laughed and he got ice cream on my cheek . I wiped his nose with a napkin (It was awkward) and also I wiped my cheek . We finished eating and walked out .

We walked into a video game center and Percy wanted us to try the dance game . Eventually , we got into a fight about who was better at dancing so we decided to have a competition . We were unaware that people were crowding around . The game had this dance floor and only two people can play at a time . I picked hip hop and he picked rock or something . We danced , following the moves . I nailed all of mine and he did too . We settled into an agreement that we were both great .

"Dance ! Dance !", the crowd cheered . We shrugged and picked out Waltz . We danced together and I was extremely close to him and his hand was on my waist . AT the end , I was twirled and we got into the position where Percy is bending down and I am in his arms . We looked at each other , staring into the eyes . I noticed how close his face was . I shook out of my fantasy and got out of his arms . I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes but it disappered quickly .

We decided that it was time to go back to the theater or cinema . When we arrived there , an Angry Thalia was waiting for us . She looked like she would burst open . Me and Percy exchanged glances and braced ourselves for a volcano but Thalia did the unexpected . She jumped up and down . We shot her crazed looks but didn't complain . Thalia had stopped being hyper but didn't tell us why she was like that in the first place . We got home in silence . It was in the evening .

I took a long shower and hopped to sleep . It was a good dream and I will NOT tell you . I was woken by someone jumping on my bed . I opened my eyes to see Brandi and Rose jumping on my bed like little kids. I sat up .

"Why are you guys doing this ?", I asked annoyed . They stopped and sat down . Brandi shoved a newspaper in my face . I read the headlines .

PERCABETH ?

I raised an eyebrow and read the article .

_Superstar , Annabeth Chase was seeing walking down Star Street with New York star , Percy Jackson . One of our reporters had the urge to follow them . The two headed into a diner and ate . They had a few sugary accidents and then walked to a video game center . Our reporter heard them arguing about the beast dancer and they had a few contests . Then , following the crowd , they danced to Waltz together . It was really cute . Although they almost kissed which is a disappointment , do you think they have feelings for each other ?_

_ I mean , there's like a cinema on that street . A passer by said that he had seen them in the theater .SO , what were they doing ? Kissing ? Making out ? Or some other thing ... Is our sweet angel actually dirty ? Will she follow in the footsteps of other stars who have failed in relationship ? _

_Sources have told that they once had a relationship . They were seen discussing it at fellow famous artist , Aphrodite's party . They broke up for stupid reasons and we are really hoping that they would get together again . But , once you break up , you don't make up ... Right ? Well , they might be friends , but just to be on the safe side , we will keep our eyes wide open ._

Oh gods !

* * *

><p><strong>Like ?<strong>


	11. Relax With Singing

**Hey , Drama ensues ! Here comes someone ... **

**Song of the day : Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne **

**Quote of the day : I'm a ninja ? ~ Mike Fukunaga (Supah Ninjas)**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 11 ~ Relax with singing

PERCY :

I woke up to the sound of Thalia calling my name at the top of her lungs . I ran downstairs but got unlucky and fell on my face . Thalia helped me up and I rubbed my chin . Ouch . After my PDA with my chin , Thalia shoved a newspaper in my face . That hit my chin again . I grabbed the papers and read them after sending Thalia a scowl . The headlines got me surprised . And also the article . OOO , this is bad ... VERY bad ... I wonder how Annabeth's dealing this . And how in the world did they know about our past relationship ? Who's the source ? Once I find out , ugh Revenge will be so good !

"Oh my gods !"

I slammed the papers on the coffee table and put my hand on my head . My other hand tapped my thigh , thinking of a way to settle this . I heard a yawn and saw Nico stumble in , scratching his stomach . Gross ... Does he have no hygiene ?

"What is the noise about ?", he asked , sleepily . I gave him the papers and he read it . With every sentence , his eyes widened . Bigger and bigger . He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow . "So this was what you guys did when we were at the movie .."

I slumped into the chair and there was a knock on the door . Thalia opened it and in stepped the three Blondes . Annabeth noticed me an mouthed 'we need to talk ' . Oh , about that . Thalia however , dragged me upstairs , asked me to take a shower and tossed me some fresh clothes . I walked back downstairs and they were crowded in front of the television . They noticed me . Thalia spoke .

"Hey , Perce . We're just sitting here and not thinking about the problem in the paper . We want to relax .", said Thalia , pressing some buttons . There was a big screen and there was the word 'Karaoke Challenge' . Oh no . Any game but this game . "We are playing Karaoke Challenge now . "

The door was knocked on again and I made an escape to answer it . It was Leo Otoya . What a surprise ! Not . He said that he was looking for us and when Annabeth's house was quiet , he suspected here . And so I dragged him in and Thalia forced him to ply Karaoke Challenge . We put a bottle in the middle . It's like 'Spin the Bottle' but when it lands on you , you will have to sing whatever song the screen shows . If it lands in between you and another person , you have to sing with the other person .

We sat on a circle and Thalia spun the bottle . It landed on ...

NICO ! Muahaha ! I like ...

This is going to be good . We waited for the screen to show us a song . It stopped on 'Love You like a Love song ' by Selena Gomez . I stifled a laugh . This is going to be very good . Nico scowled and took the microphone . He started to sing and it was not good . But it was funny . He's a really good comedian . Ha , sarcasm . After the song , we were laughing and Nico was very embarrassed . He sat down and hid his head behind a cushion in shame .

Nico spun the bottle and it landed on Leo . He waited for whatever song he had to do . It was 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears . Haha , that is a killer . Brandi hid her head in fear of laughing at her boyfriend . Wait , how did I know Leo is Brandi's boyfriend ? Annabeth told me on our little 'outing' . Yes , the activities we did when Thalico were at a movie . We were talking and it slipped of Annabeth's tongue .

Leo sat down and spun the bottle . It landed between Annabeth and Rose . They each grabbed microphones and looked at whatever song was on the screen . It was 'Who says' by Selena Gomez . They sang it great .I was daydreaming when the bottle landed on me . I stumbled for the microphone and looked at the song title . What a shocker ..

It was 'Nobody' by Wondergirls . And it was the Korean (original) Version . I don't know the fit thing about speaking Korean . SO , even though I have a good voice , I can't sing it well because I don't know how to read the words . After singing , I seriously felt weird . I spun the bottle and it landed precisely on Annabeth . She picked the microphone and there was the song 'Fix a heart ' by Demi Lovato . She sang it with so much heart that I feel like I want to cry .

After the song , I looked at everyone's expression . Thalia was leaning onto Nico , Brandi was crying into Leo's shoulder , Rose was looking down and Annabeth wiped a tear . We were about to play some more when there was another knock on the door . What now ? I opened the door to reveal Aphrodite , My dad , Lorelai and...

Leo Valdez .

Why is he here ? What's his purpose ? Why is the sky so blue ? How long have I not seen him ? And why did my dad just show up ?

* * *

><p><strong>Why's Leo Valdez there ? <strong>

**I just uploaded the 5 chapter of :**

**The Chronicles of Romania : Prince Perseus . **

**Be sure to red it . I need reviews on that one and if you do , maybe I'll upload faster ... So , read it ok ? Thanks . Haha , laughing at what just happened to Owen in Supah Ninjas .**

**Love , **

**Amy **


	12. Denial

**Song of the day : I will always love you by Whitney Houston **

**Quote of the day : I miss the dead but hate the living .**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 12 ~ Denial

ANNABETH :

OK , why is Leo here ? And why is Percy's dad here ? Even worse , Aphrodite . They must have something up their sleeves . But what about Lorelai ? Ah , forget it ! I hopped onto the couch and sat cross legged as they walked in and made themselves comfy . I have a bad feeling about this and I have a feeling it has something to do with what was in the papers . However , I suddenly remembered that I have a press conference to attend . But I know that I can be late ...

"Why is Leo here ?" I asked . Otoya spoke up .

"I was here since this morning ." he said . I rolled my eyes .

"Not you Leo . That Leo !" I said , pointing at the elf like boy who was jumping up and down .

"I'm just helping out ... I'm one of Aphrodite's new assistant !" he said as he made his was to Rose . He took her hand and kissed it ."Aren't you pretty .."

I was expecting Rose to scream at him or kick him to Tartarus but she did the unexpected . She actually giggled . Rose does NOT giggle ever ! Especially not around boys . Does... Uh ... OMG ... OMK... Aye Caramba ! I looked at my watch . Ok , I am fashionably late .

"I need to go . I have a press conference ." I said , standing up . Percy also stood up .

"So have I .." he said , tying the laces of his shoes. I walked over to the limo and told the driver where to go . I was about to close the door but Percy stopped me . "Can I hop on ?"

I nodded and scooted further , letting him get in . He closed the door and relaxed into the leather seat. I sat up a bit . "Where are you going ?"

He told me the address and I was surprised . I told him that I am also going there and we cut further contact . I stared out of the window , admiring the scenery that I see every day . Hollywood would never get an improvement . They need to improve the actors and actresses first . Someone needs to get rid of drugs . Soon , we arrived at the building . I saw a lot of paparazzi . We walked out and braced ourselves . Thousands of screaming fans attacked us . Luckily , some security guys held them off as we walked safely into the building without any scratches . The director walked up to us . He had a name tag : Justin . He greeted us and smiled evilly .

"I bet you will enjoy the kissing scene ..." he said . We looked at him and raised an eyebrow .

" Come again ?" we asked at the same time . He grinned .

"You guys are a couple , so you'll pass the whole kiss scene . Besides , we will see passion in the kiss " he said , holding a clipboard he took from his assistant . We gaped . " A lot of kiss scenes ..."

"K~Kiss ?" I asked , stuttering . He nodded and walked away saying 'some day , you'll thank me for this ' . I heard Percy mumble , 'or maybe not' . So , he has no more feelings for me huh ? Oh well , I should give up and be strong . if he doesn't like me then be it . Maybe he isn't my soul mate .

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler for Protection . They will kiss a few more times ..<strong>


	13. Miracle

**To be honest , if someone asked me for which couple I would route for after Percabeth it will be Tratie . They just have that 'bad boy good girl' clash which I find interesting . This is what I think of some couples .**

**Percabeth - Always a crowd pleaser !**

**Tratie - clashes well**

**Thalico - Not much of a Thalico person . Sometimes I prefer Thalia to be single which I will probably do.**

**Pertemis - One word : Gross**

**Perchel - Hate with a capital H**

**Perlia - Thalia is too cool to be all mushy with anyone especially Percy . **

**Song of the day : -**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 13 ~ Miracle

ANNABETH :

I think I feel homesick . Which is surprising because I have't been home for almost a year and I shouldn't be feeling like that . But I guess with the arrival of Percy , Thalia , Nico and Leo , I am remembering my past . I haven't visited my family for so long . I've like called them , once or twice to tell how I am doing . Other than that , I haven't communicated with them . I know Aphrodite give them weekly update on me but I feel like I want to see them. Skype ? No , it feels different . Percy and I were walking back to the limo and I was moody . I could tell Percy noticed because he asked why I was so moody and I said nothing . He asked a few more times and I replied with the same answer. I was about to pull open the door when Percy's hand grabbed my wrist .

"Ok , what's up ?" his tone was dead serious and his intense sea green eyes were staring at me , trying to uncover the truth which I won't give . I hastily break free and look at him . If I didn't give him an answer , he will not stop bugging me . Better just be honest .

"Nothing , I just miss my family . I haven't seen them for a long time ... " I said , opening the door and sliding in . I scooted over so that he could step in . He sat down beside me and put his hand around my shoulders , trying to comfort me but I sort of shuddered . Percy must've noticed because he removed his hand and I miss it .

"Why don't you go back ?" he asked . I sighed . He wouldn't understand .

"I have a lot of work here . Tomorrow afternoon , I have to shoot a few scenes and I have to shoot a few scenes for this film as do you . You wouldn't understand as you are not that busy ..." I explained . He sighed too .

"Fine , I'm not as buy as you ." he gave up . I raised an eyebrow . Percy won't usually give up . Did he .. Does he have a plan up his sleeve ? I'll just have to wait and find out . We arrived and went to our separate ways . I did a few relaxing activities and went to sleep early for God who knows why .

I woke up the next morning , three hours later than usual and took a shower . I ate a heavy breakfast because I was somehow very hungry . And I noticed that the clock was like 1 in the afternoon . I was late . I put on few clothe and grabbed my bag . I walked out and bumped into Lorelai . She stopped me .

"Hey , where are you going ? " she asked . I was shocked . She was suppose to know that I have a shoot today .

"I have scene to shoot for River Waters . Don't you remember ?" I asked . She rechecked her clipboard and hook her head .

" The director , both directors aka of Protection and RW , called me yesterday at night . He told me that we rescheduled to after next week ." she said . I gasped and she shot me a smile . " I know right , who calls at night ? "

Oh Lorelai , I wasn't talking about that . I was talking about one whole week off and I know just what to do . Go to NY and find my family . I noticed someone peeking from next door . Katy ? No ! Percy ! I said Lorelai goodbye and ran off . The 'head' dived down when 'it' heard me coming . I walked around and found a crouching Percy . I grabbed his hand suddenly , causing him to yelp , and pulled him to his feet . I hugged him and kissed him .

On the cheek .

Yeah , I know .

Not what you and I were hoping for .

But he and I were both shocked . But , we covered up anyway . I smiled at him .

"Did you do this ?" I asked . He nodded and I hugged him again . He seemed to hug me tighter . He took out two plane tickets from his pocket and handed me one .

"One for you and one for me " he said , amused by my expression . " Dad said that I needed to sort a record deal and the press back home "

Aw , this was so nice . I hugged him again and went back to my house to pack immediately for the trip . It was tomorrow . Ah ! So excited .

* * *

><p><strong>Watching : Victorious ~ Prom Wrecker <strong>


	14. Stuck

**I've been entering Debate and I have a huge crisis. There's homework and it is :**

**This House Believes That Donald Duck should wear pants.**

**I don't have any reasons and the thing is to think out of the box. So , my imaginative reviewers can help me right ? PLEASE !**

**Song of the day : -**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 14 ~ Stuck

PERCY :

Yes, I knew that it would work! Now she is happy. I'm pretty sure I'm on her buddy level now. I can't wait. I'll spend extra time with her. We could do a lot of things like going to the museum, see architecture (I'm doing this for her. I'll do anything to get Annabeth back even torture myself) and more. Wait, while I'm in happy land, I have to get annoying people out of the picture. A lot has changed in the past few years at NY . Let me fill you in.

Rachel and Luke broke up. I don't know why. Rachel is now the star on Oracle of Delphi.

Grover and Juniper are still going strong. Grover once told me that he wants to propose to Juniper when they're 20 or something.

School had gotten a couple new kids with talent. I hope they can be the next generation to make Goode High School for Performing Arts famous like old times.

Frank is still in touch with me. It was Thanksgiving and he met fellow daughter of Hades , Hazel . He's been hanging with her ever since.

Jason and Piper are ok I guess . We rarely hear from them and I hope they are well. I haven't heard from Reyna. Or Calypso. I can't believe she was a big cause of these things.

The Stolls are actually popular now. Katie Gardner is their vocalist and rumours have it that Katie and Travis are dating.

My parents are better. But , my mom turned quiet since Annabeth left. I guess my mom really likes Annabeth. Sometimes, I bring girls over but my mom hardly shows any emotion to them. With Annabeth there , I hope she will change.

I am now in my room, humming and packing my clothes. I was in the second verse of 'If You're Happy and You know it' when the door sprang open. I stopped humming and looked over. It was Leo. As in Leo Valdez. He was happy. Not a surprise. He's always happy.

"Hey man ." I said , stuffing my shirts into a bag. The lil dude stood on my bed and started jumping up and down. My bag fell and the contents fell out. I was beyond angry. It took me at least an hour to actually pack that. I stood up and yanked the boy off the bed . He yelped and fell down on the floor. Despite angry at him, I helped him up. "Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Thalia dared me to annoy you until you hit me. And you haven't so..." as he was about to do something else , I hit him on the head. They're playing truth or dare again ? Oh man. I was quite tired of packing so I went downstairs with Leo to join them . Everyone except Annabeth was there. I was relieved and sad. Relieved that they won't dare me to kiss Annabeth . And sad that I don't get to kiss Annabeth. I joined the circle after a few questions and Thalia spun the bottle.

It landed on me .

Oh , joy. I am so excited.

I just joined for god's sake.

Thalia grinned mischievously. The others exchanged glances with her as if they had some inside joke. I gulped. This is a big problem.

"Dare or truth . You better pick dare because if it's the truth , you know what I'm going to ask you." said Thalia .I gulped again.

"Dare." Oh , how brave. Intimidated by a girl ,Percy ? Apparently yes.

" I dare you to go into Annabeth's house and spy on her. You better not get caught because we will not bail you out." said Thalia smiling. I was a bit happy. It was easy. Just go spy on her. That's it. I sneaked out of the house with the others and walked up her driveway. I sent the others some kind of glance and saw that they were laughing a bit. I wonder why. They sent me good lucks and I walked in. I couldn't see Annabeth so I went up the stairs. I slipped into one of the rooms and noticed the toilet door slightly open.

In there was Annabeth , showering .

* * *

><p><strong>Evil huh ? I will not update until you guys answer my dilema.<strong>

**Why SHOULD Donald Duck wears pants ?**

**Be imaginative and think out of the box. Be creative too.**

**If you answer that question , I will update sooner. The due date is Thurday because I have to pass it up on Friday. Help me and I'll upload before Friday. Not help me , I won't update until after Friday or on Friday.**


	15. Stalking

**Thanks you guys ! You all should deserve a treat ! But on Mon-Fri , I have an exam so I probably won't be uploading... Sorry...**

**Song of the day : -**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 15 ~ Stalking

PERCY :

Annabeth was in the shower.

ANNABETH was in the shower.

ANNABETH was in the SHOWER.

I don't know which guy I am. The Lucky one or the Unlucky one. Lucky because I got this opportunity. I know , Pervert right? But at least I don't make fantasies about her , unlike some fans. Ok , maybe I do but back to the story. Unlucky is because the shower is turned off and Annabeth walked out with a towel around her. She looked at me in shock. Her mouth was agape and her wet hair was loose around her , making it dirty towel stopped until above her knees and her hand held the towel in place.

"W~What?" , she stuttered. Next thing I knew , I was being slapped with a scarf. Annabeth must have reached for it during the time I was 'thinking'. Annabeth was screaming at me but I could only catch a few words like , 'Pervert' , 'Idiot', 'Stalker' and 'Weirdo'. Unconsciously , I backed up at the door and tripped. I pulled something with me and landed with an 'oof'. And the thing I pulled landed on me. That thing was Annabeth.

Annabeth , wearing a towel, landed on me and we are eye to eye.

"What's going on here ?" , we both looked towards the stairs. Thalia was standing there with her hands on her hips. Nico was staring at us in shock. Brandi was playing with her hair and Otoya's hand was around her waist. Rose was smiling dreamily at Leo and Lorelai was smirking. Unknowingly, Annabeth and I were blushing. Annabeth and I scrambled too our feet. Thalia put on a playful smile.

"Oh , I know..." she trailed off. She put her two index fingers together in a mischievous manner and started wiggling her eyebrows. We blushed deep red and started to protest . Next thing I know,along with everyone else, I was pushed to the door (downstairs). How can that chic do that while holding a towel around her ?

ANNABETH :

I can't believe that Percy Jackson had seen me in the shower. What was he doing here anyway ? I am so embarrassed that I think I can't show my face in public ever again. Wait, Annabeth Chase is not a quitter. I'll just act like it never happened. Yeah, that's agood idea. I got dressed and prepared for an evening jog. I took out a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and walked out. I looked over to my left and then right. The coast was clear and I can see no one in sight. I smiled and started to jog.

The evening was calm and cool. I felt really at peace. But, everyonce in a while , I would feel like someone is following me. I ignored it the first few times but my curiousity got the better of me. I looked around , analyzing my surrounding. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Shrugging, I walked off , taking a few sips of my water. Butthen, something caught my eye.

It was... A squirrel. Nothing to worry about. I walked on and suddenly heard a click. Not that keyboard click but a camera click, someone had been following me all this time. I spun arround and saw that my stalker was running away. I started to chase after him. I knew this neighbourhood inside and out and I would doubt that my stalker does. I knew which street he was heading to and I took the outher route. Hewas looking around , seeing if I was following him. I yanked his hoodie off.

It revealed a very handsome looking boy. He was a brunnette and had greeneyes. He looked pretty adorable when he was caught but I'm not letting hIm off the hook just because he's agood looking guy and I am a teen with hormones. I still kept on my stern face.

" Is there any reason why you're following me ?" I asked. I was kind of mad. Can't I get any privacy ?

" I was just walking around with my camera and came accross you. You looked pretty with your hair blowing in the wind and the sunset behind you. I could not resist to take a picture." he answered , showing the picture. I had to admit that it looked pretty good. " I'm an engineer but I love taking photos."

" ok. I'm not calling the cops." I said finally. He was relieved. " What's your name ?"

"Spencer Greene" he said. We shook hands. " can I have your phone number ?"

I pondered. Should I ? Well he wasn't stalking me like others so...

" Sure. You don't seem like a crazed fan.." I gave him my number and we said our goodbyes.i smiled at the thought of Spencer. I had this feeling I have when I see cute boys around. Ignore it , Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen ? <strong>

**Is Spencer all he seems ?**

**Will he play an important part ?**

**" Anyone that perfect must be hiding something..." - Jade West (Victorious)**


	16. Hello New York !

**Hey. Thanks for the loooong wait. **

**1. How do you read the name 'Leo' **

**a. Lee-o**

**b. Lay- o**

**Song of the day : -**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 16 ~ Hello New York !

ANNABETH :

I was now at home. I had woken up extra early to say goodbye to a few friends. Even if I'm not leaving forever, anything can happen. In short, they are my family and I should be nice. I took a shower and wore a polka dot blouse with a white cardigan and a pair of jeans. I dragged my suitcase downstairs and set it near the door. I heard someone open the door as I was eating a healthy breakfast. I looked up to see Lorelai. She smiled as she set something down in front of me. I peeked at it. It was a stack of papers with printings on them. I raised an eyebrow as I munched on my bacon.

Lorelai took the initiative to explain. "You are needed to find an apprentice."

I almost choked. "What ?"

"Aphrodite said that the Hollywood people want you and your apprentice to participate in the first annual Hollywood Games. Unfortunately,you don't have an apprentice so you need to find one within this week."

"But I thought I was going to relax on this week..."

"You thought wrong.", I groaned.

I'm gonna have to find an apprentice one my trip... I know, I'll go to Goode High and find one. I looked at the watch and realized that I was late. Yesterday, I promised Percy that I will meet him at the airport after goodbyes. But I am way behind schedule! I grabbed my suitcase and put it in the trunk of the limo. Then I was sent towards Ashley's house. I told my friends that we could meet there so I won't waste any time at all.

When I arrived , I expected nothing. But when I walked in, there was a shout of 'Surprise'. I actually screamed in fright. But when I looked around, seeing balloon and the happy faces of my friends, I realized that this was a party for me. Aw , I'm flattered. Leo laughed and held up a camera.

"I got that on tape" said the red eyed man. My eyes widened and I mouthed 'No'. He mouthed back a yes and I was about to chase him but my two friends hugged me. I pulled back as they were almost choking me.

"Guys , I'm not going to be gone for long.." I said. They smiled sadly and I went to hug other friends. Vanessa was quite better and Ashley was a great help. Leo , both of them , were all smiley and I wondered why. After hugging the others, I walked back to the limo and said my last goodbyes. Then, I went to the airport.

I saw that Percy was waiting there with a worried expression. I took my suitcase and walked to him. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the ID. I've never seen this number before. I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth !" said a cheerful voice. It was Spencer. I smiled and Percy looked at me , confused. I held up my hand and told him to be quiet.

"Hey Spencer . What's up ?" I asked.

"I was wondering if we could hang out and such..."

I sighed. "Sorry but I'm heading to New York for a week. See you then."

"Ok ..." then he hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and turned to Percy.

"Who was that ?" he asked with a hint of... Jealousy ?

"Spencer. A new friend of mine." Percy was about to say something but I pulled him to the line because it was almost time to go. We passed the procedures and all. Soon, we were safely on the plane. The next day, we arrived. We got off the plane and went to get our suitcases. After we did, I noticed a smile on his face. I was really confused. He looked in a direction and I followed. There, standing in the middle of the way was...

Malcolm !

I was so happy that I left my suitcase and hugged the guy. It's been a long time since we had been face to face. He hugged me back and I pulled away eventually. Percy walked up to Malcolm and gave him a manly hug.

" Malcolm, it's great to see you !" I gushed. He smiled and ruffled my hair. After some minutes of small talk, he helped me with my suitcase and we set off. First, he dropped Percy off. I spent a few minutes with his mom as she was so surprised to see me back. She was sad that I was leaving after a week. I told her that I'll meet her the next morning and went home. Malcolm took my suitcase and walked through the door.

"I'm home !" he shouted. I smiled and walked in, looking around. It has been a while. A LONG while. My stepmom walked out with a spoon in one hand. She was busy with her apron and didn't look up.

"Hey dear... I -" when she looked up , she was really shocked to see me. SHe rushed forward and hugged me. I hugged her back. I really missed her. She was tearing up. Malcolm set my bag in my room and I caught up with the twins. At dinner, dad arrived home. He and I had a tearful moment together and we ate dinner with the whole family. They told me what had happened after I moved and I told them about the rest of my career.

After dinner, I walked up to my room and changed. I crawled onto my bed and laid down. I looked around at the room. It was just as I remembered. But , it didn't have the smell a room that wasn't tidied up had. It smelled like flowers. I smiled. They do care for me. I slept with a smile on my face. I knew that tomorrow, I'll have a big day ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like ? Love? I have a task for you :<strong>

**Go to Nickelodeon and vote for the KCAs. I want you to vote Victorious and Victoria Justice. I don't care if Victorious doesn't win but I want Victoria to win. iCarly has received enough awards, don't ya think ?**

**Do it if you love me enough and want me to upload sooner . **


	17. Typical

**Victorious is a teen sitcom. I believe that it should be more popular than iCarly because it actually has a plot and the titles aren't corny like iCarly's episode titles. Besides, the actors and actresses have REAL talent. When some do duets, the fit real well and there are a lot of likes.**

**Song of the day : Take A Hint by Tori Vega and Jade West (Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies)**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 17 ~ Typical

PERCY :

_Annabeth and another guy stared tauntingly at me. They smirked evilly. It breaks my heart to see Annabeth with another guy. I think that was the guy she talked to on the phone. Annabeth kissed the guy full on the lips._

_"Noooo !" I yelled. They started to laugh at my reaction and I felt myself being sucked into a black hole. I kept yelling , 'Annabeth, I love you' over and over. _

I woke up , panting. My forehead was beaded with sweat and I looked at my alarm clock. It was 7. I looked around and was relieved that it was just a dream. It won't come true. But Cinderella said dreams do come true. Curse you , Cinderella. Not like I watch the movie. But she said dream and the thing I just experienced was a nightmare. So it won't come true, right ?

I got out of bed and took a long shower. Yesterday, I slept late because me and the family had a lot to catch up on. It was great to see my mom less sulky. She did ask me if Annabeth and I were a couple again but I said no. I wore a set of fresh clothes and went downstairs. I haven't said hi to Grover and the gang. I bet they'll be really surprised to see that I am back. Plus, I have to go to the recording studio. I have to sign an album deal.

I got into my car and started the engine. I patted my car and smiled. I drove to a place I think I know where Grover and the gang will be. The Central Park. We made it our new hanging out place. I parked outside and walked through the fence. I think I still remember the exact location. I turned right and found them.

"Hey guys !" I said , cheerfully. They all looked up and it was followed by a weird , awkward silence. Then Grover jumped up and gave me a manly hug.

"Man, it felt like you were gone forever !" said Grover, watching as the others gave me hugs too. There was Juniper, Silena, Hylla, Piper and Jason.

"Where are Nico and Thalia ?" asked Juniper.

"Still in Hollywood. However, guess who's back ..."

"You?" asked Grover. I smiled and shook my head.

"Annabeth !" I said, making them all surprised. They exchanged worried glances. "What's wrong?"

"Annabeth shouldn't be back when _she _is around..." said Piper slowly. I know who _she _is and it's not good.

"Oh no..."...

ANNABETH :

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I changed into a tank top and a pair of jeans. I wore my cardigan again. Today, I as going to stop by Goode before going to my friends' houses. I walked there and I was lucky no one was around. I saw a new crowd of kids going into the school building and smiled to myself. One of them was going to be my apprentice. I wonder who. I walked in without hesitation. As I walked down the hall, I heard whispers of kids and I knew that they knew who I was. I still remember where my uncle's office was. I knocked on the door twice and walked in without permission.

"Annabeth ?" asked my uncle , surprised with my presence. I smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Other than visit one of my fave uncles, I need an apprentice. I guess Goode High provides what is necessary. I suppose I could visit here a few times and maybe go undercover to see who fits my criteria..."

My uncle nodded. "I approve. Do you want me to announce this except for the undercover thing ?"

I shook my head, politely. "I think I should. It would be more fun..." My uncle said that he'll call for an assembly.

I walked out and ignored the stares of boys and girls. I think putting on a performance first will be nice before I spring on the big news. I grabbed a microphone and waited when my uncle finished with the intros. I switched the microphone on and walked out, tuning out the screams and cheers of the crowd.

"Are you ready ?", I asked. I was responded with more screams. I smiled as the music started.

_Don't go for second best baby_  
><em>Put your love to the test<em>  
><em>You know, you know, you've got to<em>  
><em>Make him express how he feels<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll know your love is real<em>

_My mama told me when I was young_  
><em>We are all born superstars<em>  
><em>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<em>  
><em>In the glass of her boudoir<em>  
><em>"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"<em>  
><em>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"<em>  
><em>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, <em>  
><em>Listen to me when I say"<em>

_Don't go for second best baby_  
><em>Put your love to the test<em>  
><em>You know, you know, you've got to<em>  
><em>Make him express how he feels<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll know your love is real<em>

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_  
><em>But he needs to start with your head<em>  
><em>Satin sheets are very romantic<em>  
><em>What happens when you're not in bed<em>  
><em>You deserve the best in life<em>  
><em>So if the time isn't right then move on<em>  
><em>Second best is never enough<em>  
><em>You'll do much better baby on your own<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret<em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>_  
><em>_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
><em>Baby I was born this way<em>  
><em>Baby I was born this way<em>

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_  
><em>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not<em>

_And when you're gone he might regret it_  
><em>Think about the love he once had<em>  
><em>Try to carry on, but he just won't get it<em>  
><em>He'll be back on his knees<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret<em>  
><em>(Make him express yourself)<em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>  
><em>Born-born-bo-bo-born this way<em>  
><em>Ooooh-ooooh<em>  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>(Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY)<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret<em>  
><em>(Respect yourself)<em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_I was born this way hey_  
><em>(Don't go for second best baby)<em>  
><em>I was born this way hey<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey<em>  
><em>HEY, I was born this way hey<em>  
><em>Express yourself<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey hey...<em>

I smiled as the crowd went wild. It took a second for me to catch my breath. Now for the important announcement.

"I will be visiting Goode High in search of an apprentice for the First Annual Hollywood Games.", I said. Phase one complete.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, are you sure Spencer is from the newspaper ?<strong>

**Hollywood Games make me think of Hunger Games...**

**Want to add me on Facebook ? **

**E~mail :amy hamzah yahoo . com *erase the spaces***


	18. Calls

**The debate team have a tournament in late March and they are looking for reserves. Two to be exact ... I just want you guys to pray for me that I can do it and I am ready for it. **

**Another thing is, I am a host for this year's play along with another friend. Pray that I actually can gather my confidence and feel brave . Thankies ! **

**Song of the day : Everything You're Not by Demi Lovato**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 18 ~ Calls

THALIA :

"What do you mean that you're in trouble ?" , I asked as Nico got off the bed and picked up his shirt that I threw in the commotion of making out. Yeah, I was making out with Nico until my phone rang. I wanted to ignore it but a part of me said that it was important. So I left my hot cousin slash boyfriend on the bed to pick up the phone. Now , here I am in Percy's house , on the phone with him. And he told me he was in big trouble. Nico approached so I put the call on loud speaker.

"I mean that ... um... well...", he was finding words to say. I could tell that Nico ws getting frustrated because his cousin stopped our session.

"Spit it out or so help me I will kill you the next time I see you !" flared Nico. Percy must be surprised because he was quiet for the next few seconds.

"Well... In short , _she _is back " he said. My eyes widened as I remembered who _she _is.

"No . _She _can't be back ! I ... There's no happy ending yet ! Why is _she _coming back ?" I whined.

"Grover told me that _she _was in town. If by any chance Annabeth meets her before me, I am doomed. Unless..." trailed Percy.

"Unless what ?" I asked desperately.

"Unless _she _has turned over a new leaf ..." I snorted as Nico stared at me in confusion.

"Like that'll happen... Percy , I'll be there the day after tomorrow. Nico and I'll get tickets... " I said. Percy ended the call and I put my phone on the drawer. "Looks like we'll be going home... "

"Yeah ... You pack and I'll buy tickets online ." said Nico. I smiled as I hauled a suitcase off the cupboard. I opened the drawer and started to load Nico's clothes into the suitcase . I put in his shirts , singlets and pants. The last things I put in were his shorts , underwear and briefs. I chuckled as I held one of them up.

" Spongebob huh ?" I teased. Nico gasped as he saw me hold quickly set the laptop down and rushed forward to take them. I pulled my hand away from his grasp. I ran on the bed as he lunged forward. He looked likea hungry beast. He jumped on the bed and I jumped down. I ran out of the room as he chased me. I ran downstairs and went right to the backdoor. I made a mistake. It was locked. I kept turning the knob , desperately hoping that it will suddenly open . However, I was yanked back and crashed into a soft wall.

"No more running." whispered Nico in my ear as I dropped his article of clothing. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes.

ANNABETH :

I walked out of the school after I said goodbye to a few important people. I walked out with the stack of papers Lorelai gave me. There was one that read guidelines and rules. I opened it ad started reading. I only read the first few lines before I was interrupted by a group of girls.

"Oh my gosh ! It's Annabeth Chase!" one squealed as they walked over to me. "You are a legend here !"

I smiled politely even though I wanted to puke. "Yeah .Hi girls.."

"Can I please be your apprentice ?", another girl asked.

"We'll see at the audition .." I said. They continued to gush on why they should be my apprentice. I constantly tuned them out. Suddenly, my phone rang. I excused myself and answered the phone. I pretended like I was just walking a few meters away to answer the phone. Only, I continued walking.

"Hello ?"

"Annabeth, It's Spencer !", said a cheerful voice. I unknowingly smiled.

"Hey Spencer ..."

"I have good news ! I'm coming to New York the day after tomorrow..."

"Oh . Really ? Should I get you at the airport ?"I asked.

"No ! I mean, no .. I asked a friend ..." now he's getting really suspicious... My curiosity gears are rising.

"Ok then ... See you then Spencer " I answered , faking sweetness.

I'm starting to doubt something. Is Spencer really from the press ? Or is he hanging with me for popularity? Or is he using me to cheat on his 'friend'. A million possibilities are running in my head. I am getting dizzy.

Boys these days. They can lie about doing something and when you just blinked, they already did it.

I just walked home, unaware that I was being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Watched by who ?<strong>

**Spencer ?**

**Or **_she _**?**

**Who is **_she _**anyway ? **

**Any guesses ? **


	19. Twists and Turns

**LET ME GET SOMETHING CLEARED :**

**no I am not angry .**

**My usual idea was make everything in the book to be in this story. Like, when Thalia joins the Hunters and such. And I want to add some fandom. Like Thalico. Sorry to say but I'm not a big fan of Thalico. I jut put it there. I WILL break them up soon. Just don't know when...**

**Song of the day : Everytime You Lie by Demi Lovato**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 19 ~ Twists and Turns

ANNABETH :

In the guide book , it said :

1. My apprentice has to be the same gender as me . So, no boys...

2. She has to have RAW talent. Not copycats

3. Only ONE apprentice. No groupies .

So , here I am. Outside my door to the room I was going to use as the audition room , announcing the news. The boys who came to audition, turned around and walked away. I think I can hear their sad groans a mile away. I feel really sorry for them. Anyway, I open the door and step inside. I have a few security guys with me just in case. They let the first kid come in first. he was quite tall with black hair. She had an Asian tan and her eyes were hazel in colour. She would be perfect. She put her information slip on my table and I checked her name. Nerissa Harvard. Nice name. But...

"When I make it shiiiiiiineeeee !" she screeched. I had to hold myself from putting my hands to my ears as that would be rude. I told her to stop and smiled at her sweetly.

" Nerissa , sweetie, I think you could work on that. NEXT !" she walked out of the room and a second girl walked in. I told her a couple things and the next person walked in. The same happened and then a girl after her walked in. same thing happens again and again until...

Another girl walked in. She had an aura of power. She was a brunette with green eyes. She was slim and wore pretty clothes. I think she could be it if her my ear love her voice. One , two three... I braced myself for another fail.

_ We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
><em>Yes, words won't bring us down<em>  
><em>We are beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring us down<em>  
><em>So don't you bring me down today<em>

_Don't you bring me down today_  
><em>Don't you bring me down today<em>

I stood up and smiled broadly at her. She is the type I've been waiting for. What is her name ? Georgie Ferblishman. Nice name.

"I'll be sure to keep you on hold.", I said as she walked out. She responded with a 'thank you' in a British accent. I packed my things, thinking that it was over but a petite girl walked in , shy and all. I set my things down.

"Are you here for the audition ?" I asked. She nodded as she set down her slip. I took it and looked at it. Her name was Katherine Portman. She looked sweet. She has hair as black as ebony, her skin as white as snow and her ips as red as blood. You'd think that I'm giving Snow White's description but Snow White is not real. I wasn't expecting much. She just stood there awkwrdly in the middle of the room. I'm waiting. When she finally had some courage, she sang...

_Ohh_  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Feels like the walls are closing in<em>  
><em>Once again it's time to face it and be strong<em>  
><em>I wanna do the right thing now<em>  
><em>I know it's up to me some how<em>  
><em>I've lost my way<em>

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
><em>I never meant to let you all down<em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up this mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late<em>  
><em>Maybe it's not to late oh<em>

Oh boy. Who do I choose ? Georgie or Katherine ? That's when undercover comes in. I told her that it was great and he went home. I packed upand also wanted to go home. Tomorrow, Spencer is going to be here. Why am I so excited ?

NICO :

I was on the laptop in the room. We would go in a few more hours to the airport. Thalia was in the shower. I was downloading a video game. So , while waiting for it, I'm reading my copy of the Hunger Games. Suddenly, Thalia's phone rang , signaling a text message . I chose to ignore it but I felt like I should look. SO , I set my book down and take a glance at the bathroom. I think Thalia won't get out anytime soon. I walk over to her phone and look at the text.

_Call me when you change your mind ~ Artemis_

Why would she text Thalia ? I don't want to be a snoop (Snoop Dog has done that) but I jut had to find out. I scrolled up to see the previous messages.

_Are you sure you want to decline my offer for being in the group ? ~ Artemis_

_I know that its a big offer but I love Nico... ~ Thalia_

I felt bad. I was holding Thalia from her dream. I knew that I loved her but there's the saying :If you really love them , you have to let go of them. So that's what I have to do. Let go of Thalia. At that very moment, Thalia walked out , wiping her hair. She looked at me then looked at her phone. She put one and one together and got it.

"What are you doing with my phone ?"

I sighed. " Thalia, I know you really want to join the Hunters of Artemis. So, I'm breaking up with you."

"What ? I never said that !"denied Thalia. I shook my head.

"When we talked about the Hunters of Artemis, you would always be more sadder than usual . SO, I love you but I have to let you go ." I said to her , handing her phone back. She took a look at it.

"You better get ready. We're leaving in a few hours." she said , sadly as I left the room. She didn't even look in my direction. It was painful but it was right. SO after a few hours , we were on the plane. Thalia refused to even look at me. It was night and she's sleeping like a baby. I couldn't get one wink of sleep and I tried. I did get it eventually.

The next morning , we arrived in New York. Thalia told me that Percy would be picking us up. I took our bags and was about to load it on the cart I left near me but I bumped into someone. Thalia noticed ad helped me get back up. The guy apologized.

"I'm Spencer." he said, holding out a hand. I also introduced myself and shook his hand. We talked a bit and I found out that he was an engineer but loved to take photographs and he showed a camera and the pictures. One picture caught my eye. It was a blond girl . It looked like Annabeth. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Spencer said that he was late and bade us farewell.

We watched him walk over to a young girl. They hugged and kissed. Oh , so that's his girlfriend. But Thalia's gasp made me surprised. She clutched my arm.

"That's her. That's Calypso !"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Thalico broke up. I am somewhat happy and sad but that's the way it's meant to be.<strong>

**OH ! So Calypso is Spencer's girlfriend ! What a twist ...**


	20. Surprises When You Least Expect It

**As you all know, 'The Mark of Athena' is coming out on October 2nd. I am hoping to get it on my birthday (October 4th).**

**Song of the day : It's on by Camp Rock Cast**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 20 ~ Surprises when you least expect it

PERCY :

I walked out of the gate and into my car. I started the engine and drove off away from there. I have a contract to sign and thinking about the whereabouts of _she _is not helping. I tried to focus on the road but my mind kept drifting away. I used my GPS to find the location of the studio. I found it after a few wrong turns. Here we are at KEEEZ studio. It's pronounced as Kay triple E Zee. I turned the engine off and got out of the car. The studio was big I have to admit that. I looked around and a few guys came out.

"Hello , you must be Perseus Jackson." said the older guy. He was about 5'8 and had a mustache and beard. He was a bit pale and had ginger hair as well as green eyes. He held out his hand and I shook it."I'm Justin Hopplecraft"

"Percy. Please call me Percy." I said. We discussed a few things before he took out a stack of papers and we worked up the price of the deal. We finally settled on 7 Grand and he gave me a pen to sign the paper. I looked through the contract to make sure he wasn't trying to make me do something I didn't sign up for and for any loopholes. After being satisfying myself, I signed it. After that, Justin put the contract into his briefcase.

"Nice doing business with you, Percy" we shook hands again and I walked out to my car. I was about to get in when I heard a familiar squeal. I looked up to see that it was _she _. Oh my gods. She ran over before I could make a quick getaway. I groaned and leaned against my car.

"Hey Percy. Long time no see huh ? It's great to be here again!" she kept on talking. Please make her stop ! I didn't pay attention to any of it. I finally snapped.

"Calypso , haven't you done enough damage ? I don't want you to be in my sight ever !" I yelled at her. She pouted .

"I was just apologizing..." with no other words she walked away. I sort of felt sorry but fool me once shame on you , fool me twice shame on me. AT least, that's what I think was it... Without wasting anymore time, I drove home. I was pretty , I attacked the refrigerator when I got home. I was busy eating when my dad gave me a stack of papers. The first thing I read(and that was a very hard thing to do as I now have mild dyslexia) was the words 'Hollywood Games' .

"You have to get an apprentice and participate in the games." said my dad. I groaned mentally. "Only the hottest stars are participating."

My eyes lit up. That would mean Annabeth is also participating. The only place I can find an apprentice is at Goode High School. Something tells me that Annabeth is going to be there. After getting a good night's sleep, I woke up early. I spent the early morning reading the rules. I finished at about noon. Hey don't get me wrong ! I took a lot of snack breaks. Mom baked her famous blue cookies again. Then Triton wanted me to help him create a short film which took a lot of time and editing.

So , I was finally free at the end of the day. I quickly drove to Goode High School and walked in. I crashed into someone and the person clung on me to prevent her/himself from falling. I looked into grey eyes. Annabeth.

"Oh, sorry." our faces were really close and I got nervous. We were standing in the pose of my hands on her back and her hands around my neck at a 45 angle.

"N~ It's not a problem..." whispered Annabeth. We heard a squeal and a flash of a didn't bother to turn around. She just arched her back into me and looked at the person upside down. She gave me a good view of her neck and I was lot in my fantasy. How I would love to get back to those moments when we made out. Annabeth suddenly let go ad wriggled out of my arms. she hurriedly picked up whatever she dropped and chased the person who took our photo. I ran after we came to an intersection, Annabeth stopped abruptly and I almost bumped into her. She was looking around. Looks like whoever it was , managed to ditch us. Annabeth sighed.

"Darn it. " she breathed. She turned to me. "What are you even doing here Percy ?"

I scratched the back of my head, nervously. " I was suppose to find an apprentice for the Hollywood Games and wanted to find on here"

"Well, everyone's left and I suppose you can come tomorrow with me because I haven't found the chosen one yet." she told me. I nodded.

"That's a great idea !You want a lift ?"I asked as we walked out. Annabeth hesitated but nodded her head. I opened the door for her like a gentleman and she stepped in , smiling graciously. I went to the driver's seat and we drove off to her house.

"Percy, you know the guy that called me at the airport , well his name is Spencer" Annabeth started to say. I kept my eyes on the road.

"Where'd ya meet him ?"I asked.

"When I was jogging. He took a picture of me and I thought he was a stalker."

"Maybe he is" I told her. She shook her head.

"No he's not. Anyway, he's coming to New York tomorrow ."

"And why are you telling me this ?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I just felt like it." we had arrived in front of her house. Annabeth grabbed her bags and opened the door. I waited for her to walk out and slam the door . But suddenly, she kissed me on the cheek. I was frozen on the spot. Annabeth somewhat smirked and walked away. I kept staring at her until she disappeared. After that, I drove home.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I'm supposed to pick Annabeth up. When I arrived, Malcolm told me that she was still not ready so we chatted a bit.

"Did you know that her friend, Spencer, is coming today ?" asked Malcolm suddenly. I had no idea that he knew.

"She told you ?"I asked. He nodded.

"I don't think I will like that guy ..." said Malcolm suddenly. I nodded slowly."I'm rooting for you guys."

His sudden statement made me cough. Luckily, Annabeth walked out of the house and she saved me from answering. Malcolm went back inside. My, was Annabeth a sweetie... Annabeth was wearing a yellow tank top with a purple cardigan and a pair of black pants. Her hair was was sort of pulled back in a bun and she spot on a white headband . Her shoes were a pair of ballet flats which were purple in colour with white spots and she held a yellow purse in her hand.

"Let's go." she said , snapping me out of my reverie . I drove us to school. I parked in one of the lots and we both walked in. I think that whoever took our picture yesterday had sent everyone a copy because when we both walked in , there were people gossiping and sending look at us. Annabeth did a good job ignoring them and I tried too. We stepped into an auditorium and there were a crowd of girls waiting in there. When they saw me enter, the rushed forward, screaming my name. Luckily, Annabeth stopped them.

"Sit." she commanded them. they did as they were told and sat down . Annabeth strode in front of them. "Ok, everyone out except for Georgie Ferblishman and Katherine Portman"

There were a few groans and eventually everyone filed out, not before sending me flirty winks, leaving only two girls. The first was a brunette with green eyes. Her now curly brown hair was obviously not natural. Not that I'm an expert on that. The second girl had black straight hair which was in a braid , olive skin and grey eyes.

"I thought you were whiter ..." Annabeth pointed out to the raven haired girl.

"Obviously a cover up." said the brunette , looking into the mirror she had. Annabeth sent a half scowl.

"Well, when my friends knew that I was auditioning, they took me to their house and make up ~ed was bout an hour or so after they finished. I was very late so I didn't have time to fix up."Annabeth seemed content with this explanation. I stood there awkwardly.

"Percy, you can go hold an audition or something .." said Annabeth waving me off. I shrugged and walked off. I strolled the empty halls. Maybe I could sneak behind a class or something. Since that was the only thing I could think of, I walked in a class that was in session. There was this guy singing a duet with a girl. The guy had ashy blond hair with sparkling blue eyes. I think I have found my apprentice. The class soon ended and I stopped the blond boy. He had a look of confusion in his face.

"Kid, what's your name ?" I asked.

"Peter Forester." I smiled.

"How would you like to be my apprentice for the Hollywood Games ?"I was expecting a yes but he shook his head and started to walk. I caught up with him."Oh come on dude . Annabeth Chase is already picking out her apprentice. Last I checked , it was either a kid named Georgie or Katherine."

He stopped when I said Katherine. He turned back to look at me. "Fine, I'll do it..."

I almost jumped in joy.

ANNABETH :

Last night, I was thinking about this and wanted to choose Georgie. But after her witty comment and her lack of paying attention , I choose Katherine. I was standing before these two . Katherine was playing with a strand of her hair and Georgie was not paying one bit of attention to me or what I was saying.

"So , as I have wanted to say , I choose Katherine as my apprentice." I said. Georgie dropped her mirror and looked at me in horror.

"Oh no . 7 years of bad luck..." I said, almost laughing at her expression. Georgie finally ran out and I turned back to Katherine. She looked ultimately surprised. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow. Auditorium. After school." I told her and walked out. Tomorrow will be her first training. The first thing I need to do is make her believe that she can do anything. I walked out and ALMOST bumped into Percy.

"I found an apprentice ." he said. I responded with a great. Percy suddenly looked at his watch (he wears a watch now) and slapped his forehead. He suddenly pulled me out of the school.

"Hey , what's up ?" I asked , quite annoyed.

"Thalia and Nico at the airport" he said, as I clambered into the car. He shot off onto the road towards the airport. Hopefully, we won't get a ticket for we arrived , me and Percy walked around searching. We found them but they didn't seem to notice us. Thalia was looking very shocked and Nico was very confused. I looked in the one direction (1 Direction) they were looking at . Oh My GODS.

There was Spencer. That's not the worst part.

He was kissing someone. Nope not it either.

He was kissing Calypso !

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think it will end well ? <strong>

**Who's descriptions did I use for Katherine and Peter ?**

**Hint : Hunger Games !**


	21. Continue I

**I portrayed Katherine Portman as Katniss Everdeen**

**Peter Forester as Peeta Mellark**

**Just so you know, I'm a Team Peeta gal. Comparing this and Twilight, I'd say the Hunger games trilogy win. This is because , in Twilight, there is no actual story plot. Just a fight between to beings and their love for the same girl. I find it irritating and that they should just kill the girl because she is the source of the problem.**

**And what Gale has to do with the death of Prim is actually UNFORGIVABLE! Katniss really loved Prim and he killed Prim.**

**IMPORTANT :**

**I am making this storyline in March like now. So, just imagine that Annabeth went to school on the year 2010 with Percy and they didn't see each other for a year and meet up at the party in early January . Good ?**

**It is Chapter 21 and I still HAVEN'T put Percy and Annabeth back together again... Are you guys mad ?**

**Song of the day : Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 21 ~ Continue (Part 1)

ANNABETH :

I was clearly shocked. The second shocking thing was, I walked forward and tapped Spencer on the shoulder. I know, unexpected but I want answers and what do I care about dignity. All I tried to control was my anger. But, I'm not supposed to be angry, right ? He was a free man, not my boyfriend. WHy should I be angry ? Why should I care if he ever gets laid? Could it be because I possibly like him ? Could be true or was I using him as a distraction to get my mind off of Percy ? Spencer and Calypso , who were still kissing, let go of each other and they look at me, surprised.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here ?" asked Spencer in bewilderment.

"I was meeting some friends..." I said, motioning to the others who were still rooted on the spot. " I guess, this is your friend. Can't say the same to me though..."

Calypso rushed forward and hugged me. I was so paralyzed that it took me a few minutes to realize what she was doing. I wriggled out of her grasp. Calypso was close to tears. " I thought I'd never see you again !"

I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that ?"

"The only reason I came back to New York was apologize to those I've wronged. I heard that you left and was so worried. Spencer told me he met you in Hollywood and I was planning to go there but then he told me you were in New York. I came to pick him up so we could possibly find you together. But now, here you are." she explained.

"Okay... But I don't know if I should forgive you ..." I trailed off.

"Please, give her a chance !" pleaded Spencer. I gave him a look that said, 'stay out of this'.

"Fine... Because of you, I am what I am right now so you really shouldn't be blamed. But I'm watching you. First sign of treachery, I am so not forgiving you " I concluded, earning a bone crashing hug and a mountain of 'thank you's.

"Maybe we could hang out ?" suggested Calypso. "How about tomorrow afternoon ?"

"I can't. I have to meet my apprentice..." I declined. Please make her give up!

"Can I come ?" asked Calypso. I groaned, mentally. Sighing and knowing that I should give her a chance, I nodded. She squealed, causing majority of the people there to look in our direction. I smiled and waved and fell in line beside Calypso.

"For the next few days, no squealing, hugging and annoying it ?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded understandingly and we said our goodbyes.

"Spencer, you'll have A LOT to explain the next time we ever meet face to face." I reminded Spencer who responded with a thumbs up. The two pushed their cart away as I rejoined the others. I explained to them that Calypso and I were on good terms. Thalia responded with a snort ( she is really forgetting her manners here). She kept reminding me about how Calypso ruined my life. But then again, Thalia did also do a part of it. But I had to remind myself and everyone that if she didn't ruin my life, I wouldn't be here right now. We eventually caught up with time and set home. Nico will be staying with Percy and I persuaded Thalia to stay with me. Well, she begged. My step mom was fine with it because she says she's lonely when she's the only girl there as I keep walking out of the house.

I was on my laptop when she walked in. I looked at her briefly and Thalia had a look on her face. The look when she has a problem and doesn't want to show it. She sits on my bed quietly and plays with the pattern on her pajama pants. I sighed and stood up , making my way to her. I sat dow beside her and put an arm around her.

"Want to tell me anything ?" I asked sweetly.

"Nico and I broke up" she whispered. I nodded and rubbed her back soothingly. I know that Thalia won't cry so there's no use telling her to let it all out because for all I know, she might abuse my trash can with a pair of scissors **(Victorious, anyone ? A Jade West moment) **I took her hands in my own.

"Why ?" I asked, politely.

"He doesn't want to hold me from my dream..." she said in another whisper.

"Aw, that's nice..." I said. She shook her head.

"No, I miss him..."

"Come on Thals ! You're a strong girl ! You will never cry over a boy ! That is the Thalia I know. Now, where is she ?Where is that Thalia ?" I asked, acting like a madwoman. Thalia cracked a smile. I also smiled. "See, that's it. Besides, cousins sort of can't date each other..."

Thalia put her head on my shoulder."Yeah..." She agreed. Suddenly she sat up. "I've been kissing my own cousin ? Ew !"

I laughed. "You're the one who dated him . How come you realized it now ?"

She shrugged. "Blinded by love ?"

"Now, what was the dream ?" I asked.

"Hunters of Artemis.."

"Thalia, go to your room and call Artemis. Tell her you accept..." I told Thalia. She nodded and got up.

"Do you think Artemis will be up at this hour ?" asked Thalia, worried.

"Well, she is the Moon Goddess ..." Thalia chuckled at my attempt of humor and walked out of my room. My message alert sounded and I walked over to the computer. I checked my mail.

_1 new message. _I opened it. It was from the Hollywood Games Officials, the Gamemakers. It was in form of a video message. I clicked play. There was this weird guy on the screen who looked like he was an artificial man. His hair was white and his lips were electric blue. His face was so white as in too much make up. He started to talk about something so I turned up the volume.

_"Hello, mentors. I assume by now , you have found an apprentice. I suggest you use these few days to train your apprentice. By that, I mean , prepare her physically and mentally. Also from talent. The Hollywood Games will commence next week. We are aware that some of our stars have shoots to go to and stuff but we believe that this will not disturb your concentration on the movies. Plus, the Hollywood Officials have allocated that you can only have 3 to 4 hours shooting a day. Because of that, the Officials will give 1 thousand dollars to all productions. We want all the mentors to fill in a form about their apprentice today so that we can make a preperations. May the odds be ever in your favor !"_

The video ended and there was a replay button. I closed the message. Looks like I have a challenge ahead of me. I have to get some confidence in the head of my little apprentice. But how ? Undercover time ! I woke up the next morning with determination and took a shower. I was going to undercover ... But as what ? The usual raven haired girl ? That's the only disguise I have. But the wig is my mother's . I rummaged in my bags and the drawers to see if I can find something. I found a Yankees hat. Not helping much. But , I guess I can work it.

I took a shower and wore a t shirt with a pair of pants. I tucked my hair into the cap and wore it. I pulled a coat on and took my purse. I packed my laptop into a bag. I walked all the way to school. I blended in with the crowd. I spied for Katherine. I spotted her over by her locker. She quickly walked into a nearby classroom when the bell rang. I also walked into the classroom and sat at the farthest seat from the teacher's desk as possible. The teacher walked in and talked about some lesson. She picked someone to elaborate and I pulled my cap down. I could practically hear my heartbeat in my ear. It was as if her gaze was sent directly to me. She finally picked some random guy next to me and I breathed.

So, through out the day , tailing my apprentice, I gathered a few things :

1. She loves singing.

2. She is always underestimated

3. She has no confidence.

After school, I see her go to the auditorium . I side stepped to the bathroom and repaired what I should. I took off the cap and ruffled my hair a bit. I heard someone walk in to so I slipped into a stall. It was Georgie and her cronies.

"You know, Annabeth is really going to regret not picking me !" she said, powdering her nose. I rolled my eyes at her statement. Her friend spoke up.

"Georgie, you have been offered to be an apprentice by Melissa Harold. Isn't she a star too ?"

"She is and I have agreed but Annabeth is a bigger star than Melissa is. I know that by being Annabeth' apprentice, I can step into the fame I am suppose to have. " said Georgie. Her cronies agreed with her and they finally left. I walked out of the stall and walked to the auditorium. I realized that Calypso was waiting for me in front of the door. She sent me a smile and I faked one back at her. We walked in.

"Ok, Calypso and Katherine, get to know each other while I do something.." I said, unzipping my bag and taking out my laptop. I logged onto the Official Hollywood Games page and logged on. All I had to do to log on was enter my name and my Hollywood Card number. Well, when I first got here, I was given a Hollywood Card so that I could be identified. All stars have them.

I entered some information I found off the slip Katherine filled out. After that, I chose to look at some more mentors and apprentices. The two girls, after much talking , joined me.

Mentor  ~ Apprentice

_Melissa Harold ~ Georgie Ferblishman_

_Zephyra ~ Penelope Granger_

_Hilary Frange ~ Zoe Burckswood_

_Brandi Levette ~ Angel Campo_

_Rosemary Diana Hale ~ Magenta Wellington_

_Annabeth Chase ~ Katherine Portman_

_Mark Greene ~ Jack Heffley_

_Lawrence Weild ~ Freddy Hutcherson_

_David Henry ~ Daniel Resepire_

_Avan Jogia ~ Tristan Porter_

_Tristan McLean ~ Zayne Maslow_

_Percy Jackson ~ Peter Forester _

"Wow..." breathed Katherine.I shut the laptop and ushered her to the seats.

"Ok, Katherine, we have a lot of work to do !"I announced. I'm going to have a talk with Brandi and Rose because they didn't tell me that they were playing in the games too. Now that I think of it, Hollywood Games seem like a parody of The Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm starting to do more longer chapters...<strong>


	22. Continue II

**During the Hollywood Games, I will try and spark some Percabeth romance . Will you like that ?**

**Countdowns :**

**The Hunger Games Movie : 6 days more**

**Mark Of Athena : 6/7 months**

**Song of the day : Bleeding love by Leona Lewis (I think that was her name)**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 22 ~ Continue (Part 2)

KATHERINE :

It's pretty shocking seeing your mentor prance around, talking about being brave and confidence. But, it should not be that unusual. The principal said that we will see above the normal things here and I guess he was right. Annabeth continued to babble on about the importance of character and the girl, Calypso, was listening intently. How can she do that ? I'm glad I can sing and act if not, I would have been in detention right now for failing a test. I was still in La La Land until someone clapped her hands in front of me. I realized what was happening and snapped out. In front of me was a VERY angry mentor. That is so not good.

"Katherine, you need to pay attention!" said Annabeth. I rolled my eyes which was not a good idea if your mentor was a celebrity. "Don't roll your eyes at me ! You want to be sassy then ? Sing. Sing a song now !" Annabeth shoved me in front of her. I think I got very nervous. Sure, I can complain when I'm backstage or something. But when everyone's attention is on me, I get extremely nervous. I can be brave... sometimes... Annabeth must have noticed my problem and her angry gaze turned into a softer one.

"Oh, Katherine..." she started to say as she took my hands in hers. " You have to be brave, sweetheart. Believe you can! Believe you can make a wave. Believe you can change everything!"

I must have looked at her weirdly because she said, " Do I have to do a number here ?"

"That'll be good..." I said, finally. I want to see if she really is what everyone says she is. I just want to be sure. I adore her as a celebrity but I need truth.

_Hidden beneath the ground, _  
><em>Is the spring that feeds the creek, <em>  
><em>Invisible as the wind, <em>  
><em>That you feel upon your cheek.<em>

_And every breeze that whispers, _  
><em>Reminds us constantly, <em>  
><em>Sometimes what's real, <em>  
><em>Is something you can't see, <em>

_Believe in all that can be, _  
><em>A miracle starts whenever you dream, <em>  
><em>Believe and sing from your heart, <em>  
><em>You'll see your song will hold the key.<em>

_Waiting behind the clouds, _  
><em>Is a sky that's always clear<em>  
><em>And chasing away the doubts, <em>  
><em>You watch the sun appear <em>

_It's shining to remind you, _  
><em>As each new day begins.<em>  
><em>There's always hope if you just let it in<em>  
><em>Believe in all that can be <em>  
><em>A miracle starts whenever you dream<em>  
><em>Believe and sing from your heart you'll see<em>  
><em>Your song will hold the key.<em>

_You can paint the stars, _  
><em>You can touch the sky<em>  
><em>Spread your wings and discover you can fly<em>  
><em>Won't know until you try<em>

_Believe in all that can be _  
><em>A miracle starts whenever you dream<em>  
><em>Believe and sing from your heart you'll see<em>  
><em>Your song will hold the key<em>  
><em>Oohh, <em>  
><em>Believe and dream what can be<em>  
><em>Ask with your heart and you will receive<em>  
><em>Believe the beauty is yours to see<em>  
><em>Your song will hold the key... <em>  
><em>Aahhhhh... <em>  
><em>(When you) BELIEVE, BELIEVE, When you believe<em>

"Now, can you sing for me or is my number useless ? If you can's figure out a song, at least use the lyrics from the song I just sang... " said Annabeth, looking at me with hope. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Come on Katherine, it's just two people. You can do it ! I breathed in and out steadily and opened my eyes.

_Believe in all that can be, _  
><em>A miracle starts whenever you dream, <em>  
><em>Believe and sing from your heart, <em>  
><em>You'll see your song will hold the key<em>

Annabeth smiled. "That's it ! I knew you could do it ! All I need is to train you because in a few more days, or at least 4 or 3 more, you will follow me back to Hollywood. The games will start in a few days after that and we will have a lot to do. For now, you will be excused from school to train with me. I bet the kid, Peter Forester and Georgie will also be excused and then we'll have ..."

I cut her off. " Peter Forester?"

"Yeah ..." Realization dawned on her face. "You like him !"

"I do not !" I denied. Annabeth let it pass, not before giving me a mischievous wink. Hm, I guess two can play the game. I recalled the previous news a girl spread throughout the entire school. Something about Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth was sipping some water from her water bottle.

"You like Percy ..." She accidentally spat it. She wiped her lower lip with the sleeve of her shirt and sent me a warning look. I laid off the subject and Annabeth stored her water bottle. Under the CELEBRITY layer in Annabeth was a friend. She was actually nice. At around late in the evening, we stopped practicing. I said goodbye to Annabeth and her friend, Calypso. I walked the few miles home. Arriving in front of the flat, I took a deep breath. Wonder what will happen today? Another mom and dad fight ? More sneering ? Witty comments ? I sighed and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home !" I announced. Sure enough, there was yelling from the kitchen. I dumped my bag next to the piles of things by the door and walked to the kitchen to see what this was about. Was it another episode of ' Mom yells at Dad for being impatient' or 'Dad yells at mom for yelling at him about being impatient ?'

"I told you, the chicken takes a lot of time to cook !" screamed my mom at my dad. My dad was at the table, with an angry face on. I rolled my eyes and mounted the kitchen table. What will my dad respond with ?

"Just cook the food !" yelled my dad. Well, I have to tell my parents the news so what better time than this. After dinner, my dad will go straight to bed and my mom would sulk in the library. Now's the only time. I didn't tell them yesterday because I forgot about it. I know, how can I forget something this big ? Well, Georgie and the gang helped a lot.

"Mom, Dad, by the end of this week, I'll be going to Hollywood to participate in the Hollywood Games . I'm Annabeth Chase's apprentice." I said, ignoring the comments my dad and mom were throwing at each other. After I said that, they were both quiet. My mom spoke first.

"That's great , sweetie!" she praised.I smiled. But there was a hint of fakeness in my mother's voice.

"Yeah, I bet you'll be the next It girl !", if there's one thing my mom and dad can agree on, it is when it is about my career. After about 5 minutes or so, they continued bickering. I smiled to myself. It would be a great change of scenery. From loud to quiet. My family is just not that rich. My mom and dad like to fight about money and food. My brothers are always out doing who knows what. So, maybe I can be famous and get money to stop my parents from fighting.

So, the next day , we did the same thing. Annabeth coached me to get my stamina up although I know it has NOTHING to do with singing or anything. But Annabeth said it did. She said, I can take pressure from dancing and singing at the same time. Then, we did these funny warm ups. Personally, I think Annabeth looked funny doing those faces. This went on for a few more days and at our recent training, Annabeth gave me tickets. She told me that she'll pick me up an hour before the flight takes off the next day. So, I agve her my address.

I was packing when my mom walked in. At first, I didn't see her because I was holding a pile of my clothes that I wanted to bring. I was walking to my bag but accidentally tripped on something. The whole pile fell and my clothes had to be folded again. I groaned. This is so not happening. It'll take forever if I were to do this alone. Help !

"Honey.." called my mother. She helped me gather all the clothes and we both dumped them on my bed. I'm not much of a neat person. I folded the clothes and packed them into my bag one by one. My mom helped me. She was unusually quiet. My eyes flickered to her face. She was masking her emotions again.

"Mom.."I called out, earning her attention. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as if she was hesitating. "Mom, I need you to let me go. I want our family to be happy and no more yelling. Please, mom!" I pleaded, my eyes boring into hers. She sighed.

"It's just that I feel something bad is going to happen. Not to you but maybe to us. We don't know for sure. I just.. Err... I don't think you should go !" she protested.

"Mom , I want to go and that is my decision whether you accept it or not !"I said, putting the last of the clothes in and zipping the bag. I had a frown on my face. My mother stood up and left slowly. I regret being angry at her but I know she'll be proud of me. I put my tickets and my passport on the table near some things so I won't forget it and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and took a relaxing shower. I wore clean clothes and ate breakfast. There were a few minutes left so I grabbed my bag and passport and waited for Annabeth. My mom was watching television and the feeling of guilt bubbled up inside of me.

I approached her and noticed that she was sleeping. There goes my chance of saying sorry. I kiss her forehead and whispered how truly sorry I am. My dad has left a few hours ago. A horn sounded and I dashed out with all I need. Annabeth was waiting with a taxi parked out in front. After putting my bags in the bonnet, I climbed in next to Annabeth. She sent me a smile and we headed off to the airport. We had to go through all these crazy procedures and then, finally we were on the plane. I was excited but tired. I had a window seat and looked out of the window. My last though was,

_When I arrive, it will be hectic..._

Although I felt like I was being watched, I slept soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to stop here but you deserved a treat..<strong>

* * *

><p>PETER :<p>

I went to school like normal but just as I arrived, the principal stopped me. I was confused. As far as I know, I haven't been up to anything recently and was hoping I would not get detention. The principal told me that I had a visitor waiting for me in his office. Oh man, this is so going to take away my first period that I have with Katherine. In fact, it's the only time I have with her today. I was so gonna give this visitor a peace of my mind.

Fine. I admit that I do have a small crush on Katherine Portman. But who wouldn't ? She is shy but she's actually very exciting. She doesn't highlight her hair so many colors like a rainbow. She doesn't paint her nails. And she uses no pep talk. I want to talk to her but every time I get the chance, she runs away. Like she's rejecting me.

I walked to the office and opened the door to reveal Percy Jackson, sitting on a chair. Well, there goes my chance at giving someone a piece of my mind. I stand there in the doorway awkwardly as he looks at me.

"We need to fill in some application forms and then we need to train" he said. We walked to the Media room and he opened one of the computers. He logged on a website and asked me all sorts of questions. Looks like I won't be learning today. I got to know that Hollywood Games is a game where the participants and their mentors compete in various levels to see who is the best. The best can either be one girl or one boy or both if they both are the best. The 24 people and mentors will be divided into pairs of twlve equalling in one group there are two participants and to mentors in a group. Two girls and two boys. After reading, Percy closed the we did some singing exercises and then acting around. He was the joking goofy type and I like that. Not that strict. We finished just a few more minutes before the bell rang.

"We'll do this every day." said Percy, smiling as he took a sip. I smiled back. " Why don't you drive to my house and we'll practice there ?"

I nodded and he gave me his phone number and address. I went home in my red car. I arrived in front of my big house and parked the car in the driveway. My mom and dad were home because their cars were here. I opened the door and walked house was quiet however. I was used to it. My mom was probably in the study, talking to a client on the phone and my dad was probably sleeping. I put my bag on the couch and walked upstairs to take a shower. After that, I wanted to eat.

The study was next to the kitchen so I could hear my mom talking. She was discussing about the price of something on the phone. I heard the words ' one grand' . Mom can't stop making more money. She can't even come to any ceremony that I participate in. Either she really can't come or she chose not to. Mom's not much of a people person. But dad, on the other hand, is a womanizer. I have no brother or sister. You can pretty much plan out that we are not a happy family.

The next day, I headed over to Percy's house. I was greeted by a middle aged woman who I think is his mom. She greets me with a smlie and I tell her that I am Percy's friend. She immediately opened the door widely and ushered me in. I walked in and looked around in awe. So , this is his house. If I take photos and sell it on E-Bay, would I get any profit. I'm kidding. His mom gave me a plate of freshly baked BLUE chocolate chip cookies. They smell good. Percy's mom called him and I heard a muffled reply from upstairs. Percy walked down in a shirt and a pair of jeans. He took a cookie from the plate in front of me.

" After we eat these cookies, we'll begin training." he said biting the cookie and sitting down. I smiled and grabbed a cookie. They tasted as good as they smelled. I was told that the blueness was because of food colouring. So they were safe and did not contain anything dangerous. We were competing to see who can eat the most . Eventually, Percy won.

" You can't beat the pro !" he cheered. I rolled my eyes at his playfulness. We decided thet if we dom't train now, we might never start so Percy took me to the backyard. It was spacious and we sat down on the grass. Well, Percy did because he asked me to run 10 laps. I did as I was told. By the end of it, I was hoping he'd tell me why he asked me to do that but he never told me. Instead, he asked me to do 15 push ups. I still did as I was told. From push ups to yoga to weight lifting. By the end of the day, I was tired. He told me to go home and I did. At home, I ate, showered and immediately went to bed.I came back the next day and he asked me to do the same thing. And the day after that, still. This went on for another day and he finally decided to tell me the purpose of the activities.

" Laps for increasing stamina. Push ups for strength. Yoga for mental slash emotional health and weight lifting for fun.." he explained.

" what does that have to do with the Hollywood Games? " I asked.

" Stamina for adrenaline in live singing and dancing. Strength for building muscles that can impress the ladies. Yoga for mental and emotional health. Although your emotions are heading over to a certain girl whom I refuse to name to prevent you from any more embara-"

I cut in, " ok , I get it !" Percy laughed.

" Ok, We are leaving on a plane tomorrow for sure to be at the airport at a quarter to 9 ." he reminded. I nodded as he handed me a plane ticket. After a few hours of goofing off, I went home. The house was quiet when I arrived. Just a normal thing. I walked upstairs, ignoring the urge to search for my mom and dad and tell them about the Hollywood Games thing. I haven't told anyone yet . My parents won't care.

I yanked a suitcase and started packing. After packing, I set everything and made reminders. I decided that I want to sleep early. I went downstairs and took a snack. Suddenly, my mom walked in. She grabbed a glass of water.

" Peter, I'm coming home late tomorrow. Be sure you can cook. Imhave more work to do ever since your dad regused to acknowledge me." said my mom.

" If you two hate each othere, then why don't you just get a divorce ?" I asked.

" Sweetheart, if we get a divorce, I won't get access to your dad's money and fame and he won't get access to my girls. It's one of the little things we can agree on." explained my mom. See? Even though my mom makes a fortune, she can't have enough money.

" Well, no need to worry about me. I'll be in Hollywood for who knows how long." I muttered. Apparently, my mom heard that because she rushed to my side.

" You're going to Holly wood ? Whatever for ?" she asked.

" yes, I'm going to Hollywood. I'm needed there for the hollywood Games. I'm Percy Jackson's apprentice." I said, proudly. Finally, she's paying attention to me.

" Percy Jackson ? As in THE Percy Jackson ?" I nodded. " If you introduce me to him, maybe I can marry him and divorce from your father once and for all. I bet he's rich and he isn't a womanizer!"

Gross. That is gross. " Sure..." I said, leaving my mom in her fantasy and walking upstairs. I immediately boarded the Dreamland Express when my head hit the pillow. I woke up early the next morning and did my daily routine. After all that jazz, I was ready. Igrabbed a quick breakfast and left without saying goodbye to my dad or anyone.

I arrived just in time. Percy was waiting there. We didn't have time to argue so we passed a few stature procedures. Then, we were safely on the plane. When the plane lurched, Percy flinched but I guess it was nothing. I loked in front. I was a bit tall and I could see a few feet in front of me. There was a girl on the plane who had black hair and she looked like Katherine. My mind must have got to me. I kelt staring at her in hope that she will magically disappear but she won't she must be someone else. I kept staring at her until I accidentally slept.

* * *

><p><strong>there are the first POVs of their apprentices. It was fun to write but the chapter after this will be even more fun. It won't be 100 % like The Hunger Games. I will add some of my own specialty like celebrities having a fight and so so.<strong>

**Till another time,**

**Amy**

**P.S. when do you think Percy and Annabeth will get together again ? Soon or later ?**

**P.P.S if you don't like this chapter, I suggest you wait till after I watch the Hunger Games movie. But then, you'll miss out on a lot..**


	23. What A Day !

**I'm thinking of going out of the debate club. I'm more of a public speaker.**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6/7 months**

**Song of the day : -**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 23 ~ What a day !

PERCY :

The ride was quite empty , without any entertaining things. A few stewardesses kept flirting with me but there is only one girl I want. I'm still playing on the 'friend' level. I would have asked her out but I'm just afraid that she will reject me. Don't blame me , I have a big ego. Eventhough I was almost at puking point when the plane lurched down, I kept my cool. Peter was quiet all the way to Hollywood. I can't help notice that he kept staring at something in the distance. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw a girl with black hair. Well, nothing out o the ordinary. But the girl next to her had a familiar set of blonde, curly hair. It can't be. The captain landed the plane and wished us a joyful stay in Hollywood. We got off the plane and went to get our bags at the round a bout thingy. They were a bit hard to get because on my right were a pair of old ladies who were babbling nonstop. They spotted me and gasped. Hopefully they don't get heart attacks because I do not want to be responsible for that.

"Isn't this Percy Jackson ?" asked the one with brown hair. She pinched my cheek and I winced. For an old lady, she is strong. After she let go, I rubbed my cheek. It felt very sore.

"Yes.. Hello." I was unsure on what to say. The other old lady asked to take a picture. She had grey hair and at the end of each strand was a tint of black. From afar, it would look like snakes. This reminded me of a Greek Legend, Medusa. Before I could answer, I saw my bag and hurriedly picked it up. Peter had taken a cart and we loaded our things on it. Peter pushed the cart but we accidentally hit someone else's cart. That someone was Annabeth and her apprentice. Annabeth's mouth was slightly agape.

"How come we always meet ?" she asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"You tell me ..." We decided to take a cab together. Because there were four of us, Peter opted to sit up front but I told him that I should. I headed the cab driver to our neighbourhood. We stopped by to place Annabeth and mine's bags. Then, we headed off for the Hollywood Stature Building, where most of the things will happen there. There's a stadium for the whole event. I paid and tipped the driver and we walked in. The building was huge and the lobby was so pretty. We noticed a sign that said : Hollywood Games Apprentice Hour , 4.00 pm. I checked my watch and it was almost 4. We checked in our names, both mentor and apprentice. The took us to a big hall and I could see our competition.

There were stars lounging around. Some girls, wearing red tunics, walked around bringing drinks and snacks. Some competitors were talking to one another, either making friends or finding out their weakness. There weren't a lot of mentors. There were only six girls and six boys. I looked around. It was pretty fancy here. There was a big chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. There was also a stage. There were sofas and couches scattered around the room. Each had it's own taste. The first pair of couches were goldish yellow. The carpets were the same. It's as if each of the pairs have their own colour theme. I have a feeling that it wasn't just for fun. There were some reporters waiting at the sideline for the big 'GO' so that they can take our pictures and interview us. Suddenly, someone walked onto the stage. He tapped the microphone and it made a rather loud screeching sound. He cleared his throat.

"This is an official meeting. We have called you here to place you in your pairs or as we want to call it, Districts. I know you probably think that this is a parody to the book Hunger Games but I can tell you that we only copy a few things from the book. This was not made to make fun of the book at all. We just want Hollywood to be more exciting.", he said. I looked across the room to find Annabeth. She was up front with her apprentice. Where is my apprentice ? I looked around and he was standing a good 2 feet from me. " Ok, we will now place you in your districts."There was this drum roll and I rolled my eyes.

"District 1 : Melissa Harold and Mark Greene. Please take your apprentices and proceed to the yellowish gold sofas." The girl mentor, Melissa was typically a trend taker. I can see that the clothes she is wearing is in style but doesn't suit her. The guy was ok I guess. He was buff and tall. His apprentice looked exactly like him. Melissa's apprentice was that girl, Georgie. The one that Annabeth called out.

"District 2 : Zephyra and Lawrence Weild. Please do the same but proceed to the next couches." Zephyra looked like she was just the same as Melissa. I might have to realize that maybe she is also in the same gang. Lawrence wasn't much. He wore spectacles but was pretty handsome to a girl. Their apprentices were ok but I don't think they'll be much competition. Well, if they were picked, they might have some talent. Oh, I'm bragging aren't I ? This went on for a long time. Each being paired. They filled the empty seats and waited there. "District 12: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Please proceed to the last couches."

I almost passed out. I was grateful for getting a chance to be with Annabeth. Annabeth had a really shocked look. I guess she was thinking about all the coincidences that have happened in the last few moments. However, we both proceeded to the sofas or couches or whatever. Ours were coal black. I am so confused. What is this suppose to be ? We sit down and wait for further announcements. " The opening ceremony will be tomorrow evening. You will have plenty of time to prepare. Each team must have two sets of specially designed clothes for apprentices and mentors. They must also create a badge or pin. Boys will pick the weapon for the pin and girls will pick the animals for the pin. You can submit your design at the Hollywood games Jewelry shop. You will each get a fashion consultant." Woah, we need to create a pin ? And we have a consultant ? This is so crazy. They let the paparazzi take pictures but forbid them from interviewing us. They each gave our apprentices rooms in the building. Their rooms were on the Twelfth floor. We accompanied them to their rooms and helped them unpack. Well, that's what Annabeth did with her apprentice. I explored the place. When we got off the lift just now, we didn't pass any halls. It was straight to a big living room/ There was a door on the left side and one on the right side. They were bedrooms. I walked on and threw back the curtains. The window was clear glass and there was no wall there. In a corner was a dining table and in the middle were three sofas and a coffe table in between. There was also a television. Annabeth and her apprentice walked out.

"We should order something and introduce ourselves. We could start designing too." suggested Annabeth. We went along with her suggestion. She ordered our food and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We all glanced at each other in shock. Were they that fast ? Annabeth walked over to the door and opened it. In walked a guy in a maroon suit with what looked like a briefcase only slightly wider and larger. The guy had brown hair and was dark skinned. He had doe brown eyes. Without invitation, he put the briefcase on the table and turned around. Annabeth closed the door and he gave a slight cough.

"I am Czeto. It is spelled C, Z,E, T, O but pronounced as 'Zeto'. The 'C' doesn't mean anything. It makes my name English. I am your stylist, designer and make up artist. Although fashion consultant works just well." he said, introducing himself. We each sat down at the dining table as he opened his briefcase. It was very cool because it could fit all types of samples of fabric and sheets of papers as well as stationary and make up. It confuses me how a guy can know so much about what girls should know. He told us all about the colors that are good with our skin and colors that are not. He taught the apprentices a little bit about manners and somethings that will gain the important people's favor.

First, we decided to make our District pin. Annabeth and Katherine (I just learned her name) picked out the owl. We, the boys, picked out the Triton. It was a weapon too. For Poseidon. We made it look like the owl was holding the Triton in it's talons. We started fighting over the color and finally settled on gold. Czeto kept the draft in his bag. Then, we started to design opening ceremony costumes. The bell rang and I walked over to open the door. It was the deliverer. I took the food from his hands and asked if I needed to pay anything. He said 'no' because the Hollywood Games board are going to pay for it. I brought the food in, which consists of three boxes of pizza. I opened one and took a slice as they all did except Czeto.

"I'll get cheese all over the design.." he answered when we offered him a pizza with a string of cheese, threatening to fall on the ground. We looked at the design he made. It was incredible. He made Annabeth a spaghetti strap dress that was deep blue in color with a gold ribbon around the waist that would match the pin she would wear. My tux was black with a deep blue vest. Our apprentices got different types of get ups. Katherine would wear a strapless white dress with pieces of yellow sequins scattered on the top of the dress and the lower bottom of the dress. Peter would wear a black tux with a gold vest underneath it.

It was getting late and it was time for us mentors to go. Czeto left after getting the designs and measurement right, claiming that he will send the designs. Even though we just met, I can tolerate Czeto and he is nice. I told the kids goodbye and Annabeth did too. We stepped into the elevator. It was about to close but Annabeth managed to send a final reminder.

"Stay safe .." she said, jokingly. Both Peter and Katherine blushed and we laughed. Katherine said a comeback.

"You too..." Now it was our turn to blush. Luckily, the doors closed and we were lucky. The way down was in silence. Uncomfortable silence. Annabeth kept fidgeting as the elevator went down. We arrived soon and stepped out. I offered to accompany her home.

"You live right next to me, remember ?" she said, teasing me. I laughed to cover my embarrassment and we headed in the same taxi. Annabeth and I stayed a good distance away from each other. Suddenly, the car made a deadly turn to the right. Annabeth lost her balance and fell, her head on my lap. Her surprised look was adorable and she was looking at me with those beautiful grey eyes. She didn't even try to sit back up. It was like she was paralyzed and I knew I was too. Unknowingly, I leaned down and just as our lips were about to meet, the driver announced that we arrived. My head shot up and I tried to prevent myself from blushing. I paid and we both got out. We didn't say anything and went straight to our houses.

KATHERINE :

After our mentors walked out, I looked around the room. I can't believe that I got such luck. I am paired up with my dream boy. I just wish he felt the same about me. I was in my PJs which consists of a tank top and checkered pants. I felt exposed. I decided to watch television and turned it on. I plopped on one of the couches. I heard Peter plop on another couch as I flipped through the channels. I found one with the special coverage of the Hollywood Games. We watched as they zoomed on each of our faces.

_"What we don't get is why they would dare put Annabeth Chase and Melissa Harold in one place. Are they hoping for some bloodshed? Everyone knows about the rivalry between the two. They will be competing until the end. What about Percy Jackson ? Are Annabeth and Percy ever getting back together ? What about their apprentices ? Our reporters will try and get more information. For other casts, check out our Youtube channel, Caught in Hollywood. Goodnight." _

I had one problem : What if they find out about my family? They can't be that smart can they ? I hope not. I heard Peter walk to his room and get something. He took out a black laptop. It looks so new.

"You brought it ?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I found it in one of the drawers. You should check yours." I nodded as I ran into my room. I searched and found a silver laptop. I opened the internet and opened Youtube. I searched up more about Annabeth's and Percy's relationship. I never really knew how to use the computer so it took some time to get used to. I never really took interest in celebrity relationships. I didn't find any useful information at all. It was getting late so I guess I should be sleeping. I have a big day.

THALIA :

After Annabeth had persuaded me to call Artemis, I did. I told her that I have now agreed to be her lieutenant. She was in New York so I had no problem meeting her. Annabeth had activities with her apprentice while I went to the Hunters Of Artemis meetings. They welcomed me with open arms. We did the Artemis Vow. It was fun dancing in a group. I found out about their songs like, 'Nobody' and 'Be my Baby'. For a girl group that swears off boys, we sing a lot of songs like that. Probably because half of the people who drop out are most likely marrying. In all those years, Artemis still looks like a 12 year old.

We practiced a few songs and fit my vocals in. Artemis told us that we would be performing as the opening act in the Hollywood Games. I would get to see Annabeth again. For a smart girl, Annabeth is pretty stupid not to see the love Percy has for her. I mean, it is so obvious. When will they stop being oblivious.

That reminds me, I haven't seen my family in a long time. Partially because I don't want to see Hera. I hate that creep. She's so mannered and uptight. She once forced me into a white dress. I did wear it but I put on my usual layer of make up. She flipped. I love making her literally breathless. Who can blame me ?

One day, after practicing, Artemis offered me for lattes and snacks at a local coffeeshop. I had nothing else to do so I agreed. We got a couple of lattes and I bought some croissants. We sat in a booth not far from the counter. We sat there silently and I started eating my croissants. I was hungry. Artemis just looked at me. She was thinking of something. Sometime's she would hesitate on saying whatever she wanted to say.

"Not to be rude but, Thalia, why did you change your mind ?" she asked. Artemis was cute, cocking her head to one side an all. Her black hair was pulled in a cute ponytail. I think Artemis is in her early twenties. As old as us. I took a sip of my latte. It was good.

"Annabeth said I should." I answered, hiding half of the truth. Artemis looked me in the eye.

"I feel that you are not telling me everything..." she stated. Dang it. How can he tell ?

"Well, my boyfriend said that he was holding me back and broke up with me so that I can follow my dream." I said.

"I'm not Aphrodite but, that's real sweet. Who was that boyfriend of yours ?" she said, sipping her latte too.

"Nico Di Angelo." she did a spit take, much to the annoyance of the janitor. Artemis apologized.

"What ?" she asked. "Nico Di Angelo ? Hades's Son ?" I nodded. "Aren't you two like cousins ?" I nodded. " Again, I'm not Aphrodite but I can see that it won't work..."

We sat in silence and sometimes discussed random topics. All I can't wait is to arrive in Hollywood and meet Annabeth with her apprentice.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis did a spit take... Unexpected.<strong>


	24. Interviews That We Hate

**Which is a good nickname for Peter/Katherine ?**

**a. Peterine**

**b. Patherine **

**c. Keter**

**d. Perine **

**e. Keterine**

**f. Patie**

**g. Pate**

**h. Whatever you can come with. (BTW it can be from , Katherine/Peter, Katie/Peter, Kate/Peter)**

**Here are the things that I haven't done but most of you might have :**

**Read The Lost Hero**

**Read The Son of Neptune**

**Read Catching Fire**

**Read Mockingjay**

**Watched the Hunger Games movie. (waiting for my dad to download it or some Youtuber to upload it)**

**Started to write differently...**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6/7 months**

**Song of the day : -**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 24 ~ Interviews that we hate.

ANNABETH :

Annabeth woke up really late the next morning. She rushed out of bed and got dressed. After, she ran downstairs and ate something. Annabeth had to get to the Stature building and fast. A late mentor is not a good look. Annabeth got into the limo that was always waiting for her. The driver knew where to head off and drove fast. Annabeth didn't care about anything else other than the fact that she needs to get there no matter what. She was suppose to be there at 7 because she wants to make sure that everything and everyone is in order. As soon as she arrived, she jumped out and closed the door. She walked in after making sure that she didn't look like she had a fight with a raccoon and lost. She walked in and quickly slipped into the lift that was about to close, next to a middle aged woman. The woman had pink hair. In fact, her clothes were also pink. Luckily, her skin wasn't pink if not Annabeth would puke. Annabeth's hand reached out to press for the twelfth floor. But she withdrew it when she saw that it was already pressed. She looked at the woman from the edge of her eye. _What would she want to do with my team ?_, Annabeth asked soon as the doors opened, Annabeth was greeted by three pairs of eyes. They flickered from her to 'Lady Pink'. Annabeth walked in and set her bag on the table and joined the other three. They all looked at her with confused expressions. Annabeth shrugged, understanding the question. 'Lady Pink' cleared her throat and attention was all hers.

"I am Ellie Trafter. I am your new treasurer. I'll be collecting money from sponsors and you can ask from them when you need them. " 'Lady Pink' introduces herself. Annabeth was confused. The boards have not said anything about this. Or maybe she forgot to check. Annabeth checked her phone and there was one message that was left unread. It was sent late yesterday. Annabeth clicked it and she read it out loud.

"Dear mentors, you will receive treasurers for your team tomorrow morning. All the teams will get different types of treasurers. It's either bubbly, quiet, bossy, lazy, playful, colourful, artistic, passive, active, sporty, posh or goth." Annabeth read. She raised an eyebrow. "Which one are you?"

"I'm colourful." replied Ellie. _Great__, _mused Annabeth. _We really need a human rainbow. _She tucked away her phone and sat down. Ellie looked around amazed. She nodded, approvingly. "What a nice loft here. I do have to say that we must all get to know each other. I know that you are the handsome Percy Jackson !" ,Ellie walked up to Percy and analyzed him. She nodded again. Then she proceeded to Annabeth."I know that you are the great Annabeth Chase. It's a pleasure that we get to meet."She gave Annabeth a faked a happy smile as she returned the hug. This woman was talking non stop. Is she sure that she isn't bubbly ?

Ellie stopped in front of Katherine and Peter. "But, who are you ?" The two apprentices introduced themselves. Ellie squealed in delight. " I can already see the chemistry you both have. You two look so good together. I bet you are together" she didn't even give them a second to blush. "Why don't we take a day out together. We could stop by for food. We'll be back before the Grand Opening." The two didn't get a chance to respond because Ellie was pulling them out to the lift. They shot looks at their mentors. Annabeth chuckled as she watched the scene. She slumped into the comfy sofa. Percy walked around awkwardly in the room. He sat down on the sofa opposite Annabeth.

"Look, Annabeth..." he started to say, guiltily. Annabeth looked up into his eyes. Grey met Sea green."I...I'm really sorry..."

Annabeth was puzzled. "Sorry for what ?" she inquired. Percy played with his fingers, not looking into her eyes.

"Sorry for breaking up with you when we were dating back then.." he said. Annabeth's heart thumped, skipping a beat. She had no specific reaction but it would probably be a mixture of : surprise, sad, mad, happy, forgiving and more. Annabeth didn't know what to say.

"I.. It's ok. It was in the past.. " she said finally. But Annabeth didn't want this to be a confession of feelings. It wan't right. " What do you want to do now ?" she asked changing the topic. Percy again played with his fingers.

"I want to play Marco Polo.." he voiced out his thought. Annabeth smiled and agreed. Percy volunteered to be 'it'. He took of his tie and tied it around his eyes. Annabeth made sure that he couldn't see anything. They started the game. Annabeth walked around swiftly.

"Marco !" Percy called out. Annabeth answered but ran away, seeing that Percy was walking toward her. She grabbed a cushion and threw it. It hit a table and it shifted. Percy walked over to where she threw the cushion, thinking it was Annabeth. Annabeth turned around, thinking about her next plan. But, she didn't see that Percy peeked through the tie and saw where she was. He made his way there quietly. He held on to her shoulders as she finally realized that he was here. She tried to run away but Percy pushed Annabeth on the sofa. He crawled on her. A leg on each side of her. He was slightly straddling her. Annabeth realized that she was in such an awkward position. One of Percy's hand held her two arms above her head as he used his other hand to open his blindfold. He opened it and grinned at her.

"Pinned ya.." he taunted. Annabeth struggled under him. His face inched closer to hers, ending up just above her nose. " Admit that I am better than you.." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Never !" she said, bravely. Percy breathed on her face and Annabeth had to control the urge to lean up and kiss him. She managed. But why is his face getting closer to hers? _He's going to kiss me ! Does that mean that he still likes me ? _questioned Annabeth in her head. Suddenly the door to the lift was open and in came rolled off of Annabeth and pretended to lie on the floor and his left hand was under the sofa looking for something.

"What are you doing ?" asked Czeto. He watched the young man. Percy gave a smile. Annabeth was trying to steady her breathing patterns.

" I lost something and I think it was under the couch but Annabeth won't move so I had to get on my back and reach for it." Percy stood up and brushed the 'dust' off him. "Looks like it wasn't there..."

Czeto raised an eyebrow. "What did you lose ?" he asked a trick question. Percy was stuck in a tight fit. He hadn't thought of that. The doors opened for the second time and in walked Ellie and the two apprentices. Annabeth smirked as she saw the look of relief in Percy's eyes. Katherine and Peter both showed boredom. Annabeth knew that Ellie must have talked a lot. The two were happy to see Czeto. Czeto and Ellie got to know each other a bit before Czeto cleared his throat.

"I have a surprise !" he said, revealing the clothes line behind him which none of them had noticed. Ellie rushed forward and took one, ignoring the complaints from Czeto that it might rip. She took off the black cover and showed it to us. It was exactly like the one they had designed last night. Ellie squealed in delight. Czeto took out a small bag and opened it. There lay four gold pins that they designed. The four each took one. Annabeth marveled. It was so pretty. Was it solid gold ? They looked at the clock and realized that they should start 'beautifying' now. Everyone exchanged glances as a question on who first. They eventually turned to Czeto. Czeto shrugged.

"Annabeth should go first..." said Ellie. Annabeth groaned and followed Czeto into a room. It was probably Katherine's room. Czeto asked Annabeth to strip down to her undergarments and Annabeth shyly did so. Czeto took out some things and analyzed Annabeth's appearance. He smiled.

"Not much I need to do. All you need is make up." he said. Annabeth wore a robe and sat down in the chair. Czeto looked at the dress a couple of times as he did my make up. Finally the young female was ready. She looked in the mirror a couple of times. Then Annabeth walked out. Czeto reminded her to wear a robe on so that it can't get dirty easily. Annabeth was told that Ellie went home to change. She was relieved that they can get some peace and quiet. Katherine was next. After half an hour of torture waiting, Katherine walked out looking elegant in her gown. Then it was Percy's turn. He didn't need make up and just wore the tux. Lastly, it was Peter's turn. Finally , they were ready. Ellie had arrived and this time, she was blue. Czeto also took a few minutes to change. After awkward compliments, they went downstairs to go to the opening at the stadium. They arrived just in time. Since they were the twelfth district, they were the last ones.

The first district walked down the carpet. Their mentors walked a good distance from each other. They smiled and waved at the crowd. Their apprentices actually fought for the spotlight. The second district wasn't much better. Neither were the third. As the eleventh district walked forth, Czeto whispered to Percy and Annabeth.

"Stay next to each other and hold hands..." he whispered, handing them four pins. The two glanced back at him as he gave them an assured smile and fastened one of the pins on each of their clothes. They shrugged and Annabeth laced her hand with Percy's. Annabeth turned around to look at her apprentices. They were both nervous. Annabeth gave them both an assuring smile and told them to intertwine their fingers. She gave them the pins and told them to wear them. She also told them to stay calm if they were asked questions and answer them honestly and politely. Then , it was time for them to walk. Annabeth and Percy walked together.

_"And here is Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, mentors of District 12..." _the crowd went wild as we smiled and waved at them. Annabeth didn't know whether it was the pose they struck or it was the her holding Percy thing. She was used to the flashy cameras and smiled even though there were white blotchy things starting to form in her sight. Finally, they reached our top point. They stood there as their apprentices approached. They were perfect. The dresses Czeto made were absolutely marvelous and the tuxes were delightful.

_"I am Mark Philip and we are here at the Grand Opening of the Hollywood Games !" _announced the host earning cheers from the audience. The mentors and apprentices were asked to sit down. _"The Hollywood Games would see one male and one female become the champions after a few stages of marking. The first stage is with the Gamemakers. Second, is talent. Third is look. Forth is controversy and the other stages will be announced. It is time for a performance by the Hunters of Artemis and after, is time for our interviews. Mentors will be walking up with their apprentices."_

The Hunters put on a show and Annabeth could spot Thalia amongst them. She looked dazzling with her usual make the song, Annabeth noticed that Thalia was singing back up vocals and did half of the rap.

_Watching, cuz you got me patiently waiting_

_I think you are amazing baby_

_It's okay, you're worth the wait_

_But I just can't take no more_

_Dreaming, of you every night & I'm praying_

_Will you hold me tight & just wrap those arms_

_Around me boy, I really wanna feel you in my soul_

_Every time you look in my eyes, I can feel that ya just wanna say_

_3 little words, it's not so impossible, then you start walking away _

_I can't help it, I'm asking the question, I guess there's no other way_

_For you to just tell me right now, so maybe I should say it out loud_

_Please be my baby_

_Please be my baby_

_No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy_

_I gotta hear you say the words, say the words_

_Make me your lady_

_Cuz I'm going crazy_

_I want you & I want the world to know that_

_I'm your baby & I know you feel the same_

_talking, do you hear a word that I'm saying_

_I'm so tired of playing these games with you_

_I'm so confused_

_So will you be my baby_

_Losing my mind while you over there choosing_

_I don't wanna ruin this thing we got, like it or not_

_Whose baby are you wanting to be?_

_I can't help it, I'm asking the question, I guess there's no other way_

_For you to just tell me right now, so maybe I should say it out loud_

_Please be my baby_

_Please be my baby_

_No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy_

_I gotta hear you say the words, say the words_

_Make me your lady_

_Cuz I'm going crazy_

_I want you & I want the world to know that_

_I'm your baby & I know you feel the same_

_I can't help it, when I want it, gotta get it_

_& it's you I want,_

_Maybe it can happen if you let it baby_

_Cuz I got you on my mind all the time_

_& when I see you boy, you're looking fine everytime_

_If you would make me the only one in your life,_

_Then I'd be like "SWEET!"_

_& mix a little sugar with the spice_

_Baby, take a change, romance, roll the dice_

_What other girl's gonna ask you something this nice?_

_Please be my baby_

_Please be my baby_

_No, I don't wanna wonder anymore boy_

_I gotta hear you say the words, say the words_

_Make me your lady_

_Cuz I'm going crazy_

_I want you & I want the world to know that_

_I'm your baby & I know you feel the sam_e

Annabeth took a deep breath. She knew that they would follow order. They interviewed the guys before the girls. She barely paid attention because she knew that they were all lying. All hiding under a cover story planned out. she was playing with her feelings until she heard her name called as long as Katherine's. Annabeth composed herself and sat on a seat near Mark and Katherine sat next to her, fidgeting nervously. Annabeth put on a cute smile.

"So, Annabeth, how's it like being mentor ?" asked Mark. Annabeth smiled.

"To be honest, it' kinda fun." said Annabeth. She shot a smile to the crowd again and winked into the camera.

"So, Katherine, how's it like having such a big star be your mentor ?" he asked , digging for dirt. Katherine looked around for support and Annabeth mouthed words to calm her.

"Well, I think it's cool because she's just a few years older than me. We can understand on the same things and all" she answered finally. Mark nodded understandingly but Annabeth could see that he was dissatisfied by the answers he got. She had a feeling that the hosts were suppose to dig deep. Annabeth and Katherine waited for the next questions. "So, Annabeth, how's the Big Three doing ?"

Annabeth was starting to worry. She was clearly uncomfortable with the question. She fidgeted in her seat. Mark continued. " What would you say if I told you that Rachel and Thalia are right here, right now ?"

Annabeth caught herself. "I'd say bring 'em up." The crowd cheered as Thalia and Rachel walked on the stage. Rachel looked like what she did the last time. Still the same Red hair. Annabeth stood up and walked across the stage to where her friends were standing. She and Rachel embraced. It was so long since she had seen Rachel. She didn't know a lot about Rachel's recent activities but she tried. Alas, her own career needed taking care of.

"Annabeth, you look like how I remember you !" said Rachel, holding onto Annabeth's arms. Annabeth knew that cameras were all on them so they had to be careful with what they say. "I'm so sorry about **-**"

"We'll talk later " Annabeth cut her off. That was just the topic she wanted to ignore. She didn't want the Gamemakers to have a story to use against her team. She winked at Rachel and Rachel understood what Annabeth was trying to say.

_"Ok, sorry to break up your reunion but we have an interview. So, say goodbye to Rachel and Thalia .."_ Mark said, as he sat up in his chair. Annabeth played along and said goodbye to the two and walked back to her seat. Mark glanced at his wrist watch. He shook his head. _"Looks like we have exceeded the time given. So, goodbye but before that, the Gamemakers will meet the apprentices two days from today and we have a performance by our very own Annabeth Chase!"_

Annabeth's eyes widened. She didn't agree to any performance She wasn't told. "What ?" she asked. Mark chuckled and explained.

"It's been so long so why don't you ?" he pointed to the microphone on a stand in the middle of the stage. Annabeth stood up and walked over to it. She didn't know what to sing. She glanced back to see Mark and Katherine getting off the stage, leaving her all alone. The music started and Annabeth tried to catch which song it is. She recognized it as 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift.

_Everybody's waiting_  
><em>Everybody's watching<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping<em>  
><em>Keep your ey-eyes open<em>

_A tricky thing_  
><em>As yesterday we were just children<em>  
><em>Playing soldiers<em>  
><em>Just pretending<em>  
><em>Dreaming dreams with happy endings<em>  
><em>In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords<em>  
><em>But now we've stepped into a cruel world<em>  
><em>Where everybody stands to keep score<em>

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
><em>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_  
><em>Every lesson forms a new scar<em>  
><em>They never thought you'd make it this far<em>  
><em>But turn around, they've surrounded you<em>  
><em>It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now<em>  
><em>But you've got something they don't<em>  
><em>Yeah you've got something they don't<em>  
><em>You've just gotta keep your eyes open<em>

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
><em>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>

_Keep your feet ready_  
><em>Heartbeat steady<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your aim locked<em>  
><em>The night goes dark<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
><em>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<em>

_Keep your eyes open_  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>

Mark walked on the stage and took Annabeth's microphone. _"That's Annabeth Chase everybody ! After this is a party where the crowd can get to know the teams better. And maybe the teams can acknowledge other teams too. Like make allies... Or enemies." _Everyone started to disperse and Annabeth only thought of one thing.

_My enemy is here_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like my new way of writing ? I don't really know. Anyway, This was like 3000 ++. The next will probably have catfight and a little Georgie Katherine fight...**

**Percy just apologized... What do you think of that ? Do you want them to kiss ? How soon ? Should I make them go back together ? **

**My dad is downloading the Hunger Games which I will transfer to my pendrive ... Happy right now ! But there's one thing that bugs me... None of my friends know about the Hunger Games ! Not even Percy Jackson...**


	25. Classes

**WHAT IS THE NAME FOR KATHERINE/PETER ? PLEASE REFER TO CHAPTER 24...**

**Yeah, I mean my friends have never even heard of them and i am very disappointed. **

**Did you know that Rick Riordan reviewed the Hunger Games book ?**

**"As close to a perfect adventure novel as I've ever read" ~ Rick Riordan, about the Hunger Games.**

**Scholastic is selling the Hunger Games trilogy set. I don't have to buy them one by one then.**

**I saw a copy of hunger games with a very bad cover. It wasn't the Mockingjay pin. I think it was suppose to be Katniss on the cover but they made her blonde and had green eyes.**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6/7 months**

**Song of the day : Super Bass - Nicki Minaj**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 25 ~ Classes

ANNABETH :

I seriously feel angered. I mean, I can't stand being in a same state with Melissa but now, I am in a same place. I walked off the stage and went to get some punch. The paparazzi are travelling from one District to another to interview us. When I took my punch, I turned around and leaned against the table. I watched what was going on. Katherine was sitting somewhere with her phone. Peter was talking with some other apprentices and Percy... Where is Percy. I looked around and spotted Percy. Then I saw Melissa and her cronies. I put two and two together. Melissa was flirting with Percy. Percy clearly looked disgusted but the witch, Melissa, is too stupid to take a hint. I bit my tongue to suppress my laughter. I guess I should go help him. I strode over there after putting the glass on the table. I was blocked by a random guy. I think I recognize him as Mark Greene, the District 1 mentor. He came up to me and put his hand around my shoulders.

"Hey there, cutie. I'm Mark." Yep , he was Mark. I was getting annoyed. I shook his hands off of me but he put them around my waist instead. " WHat's your sign ? I'm a Sagittarius ."

I sighed. "Stop." Get the joke ? Well, you know there is a stop sign on the roads sometimes right ? Anyway, I pushed his hand off and walked away. But then, I was pulled by another guy. UGH. I think he is Lawrence Weild. He pulled me and we ended up in a position that my hands were on his chest. "Hi there."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away. I walked from there quickly. What was my original objective ? Ah yes. Save Percy. I looked back and saw Melissa in front of Percy and her cronies were stroking each of her arms. Melissa can't have been drunk right ?I walked over there quickly before I was flirted again.

"What are you doing ?" I asked, standing behind Melissa and she turned around. Her cronies stopped stroking Percy's arms and they also faced me. I crossed my arms and averted my eyes to the right as a motion for Percy to run. He did and I did not see where.

"Um, I'm using my charm. It's not like he's your boyfriend." she answered, every word dripping with venom. I had to fight the instinct to cut her head off. I have to wipe that smug look off her face. I let out a fake laugh.

"Charm ? What charm ? Oh, you mean the one that makes you look like a duck trying to shake its feathers dry ?" I joked. She was angry and snapped her fingers. Her two cronies walked next to her. I rolled my eyes. "Finger snapping ... Ooo, scary."

"At least I have a team. You don't ! Besides, what a pathetic pin. Ours is better" she boasted. Her pin was of a peacock with a dagger. It was blue in colour. How dare she insults me ! I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah she does.." I heard a voice and turned around to see Brandi and Rose. I smiled at them and saw that Melissa's smirk had faltered. It was my time to smirk. "Well, cat got your tongue ?", I teased. Melissa scowled as she walked away with her cronies. I smiled in victory and I gave Rose and Brandi a high five. I won this time.

"I totally disagree that the pin is bogus." said Rose, calming me down. I noticed that her pin was green and it was of a flamingo standing next to a gun. Wow, so... not in the same league. Brandi's was the colour red and had dove with a sword. Well, we mostly used birds.

"Thanks guys. You make me feel so better !" I said. They excused themselves to meet up with their apprentices. I was now alone. Forever Alone. Haha. Well, it wasn't long before the paparazzi were around me, asking me annoying questions. I noticed Percy somewhere near the punch table. He sent me a smile as a sign of thank you. I smiled back and tried to treat these people with the nicest I've been.

"Annabeth, how do you feel about Melissa being here ?" Hmm, I feel that she will be seriously injured by the end of the games.

"Annabeth, do you have the best strategy to use in the Games ?" I guess so. If not, I'll wing it.

"Annabeth, are you happy with your teammates ?" I think so. I don't want those flirts. Another 20 ish questions fly past me. I am getting tired. I can't see Percy anywhere. The paparazzi leaves me alone and I walk back to my seat. But, I was pulled by a redhead. Rachel. She dragged me off to a corner. After a few secs, she started jumping up and down.

"Annabeth ! I can't believe you are so prettier !" she stopped jumping. "I'm sorry about you know what..."

"Yeah. I already forgave you guys. But from now on, we have to be careful with what we say. I think this place has a lot of insects." I told her. Her face was lined with confusion. I mouthed the word 'bugged'. She kept her face straight but her eyes told me that she understood. We talked more and tried our best at avoiding sensitive subjects. Eventually, Rachel had to go home because she had a session tomorrow.

KATHERINE :

I was text messaging my mom on my phone. I wanted to know if she saw me on television. I would be so happy if she did because that means I probably have supporters.I'm just waiting for my mom to text back. I looked around. It feels like an eternity that I am here. I still have fear. Fear that the whole place will laugh when they know that I came from a family that isn't Perfect. Suddenly, my phone beeped and I looked at the text my mom sent me.

_I'm sorry honey.I didn't. I had work to do. Don't text me to reply ok or so cuz it takes money ya know_

I sighed. That is typically my mom. You know, I feel a little empty because I feel neglected and that even my mom doesn't care that much. It's like I'm not a big deal to her. The thing I did here was sometimes talk with the other apprentices but I mostly sat in my chair, waiting for it to be over. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. Somehow, I felt that they weren't friendly or nice. I didn't bother to look up and clutched my phone tighter in my hands. I smelt delicate perfume and saw that he or he stopped in front of me.

"It' pathetic." I looked up to see Georgie, looking at me in disgust." I bet you didn't know that more than half of your popularity comes from your mentor, Annabeth. I didn't know why she didn't pick me but I guess she should have because you are a waste of time. A slut and most importantly, a-"

"Hey ! Leave her alone !" I saw Georgie huff and walked away. Her heels tapping onto the cold, marble floor. I watched her as she walked away. I heard my saver sit down and I finally looked at him. Surprisingly, it was Peter. I gave him a sad smile and looked at my feet. I was suddenly interested in my shoes.

"Thanks." I said, my voice barely audible but I think he hear dme. He smiled a reassuring smile at me. " Any time." I rub a hand over my face, careful not to smudge my make up. If Georgie was a witch at the beginning of the games, what about the rest ? I believe that there are many that do not like me. I stood up when I saw Annabeth motion me. As I was about to walk towards her, she pointed to Peter. I mouthed 'bring him ?'. She nodded. I walked back awkwardly to Peter.

"Umm... Peter, Annabeth wants to see us." I told him. He was playing with his tux. His head snapped up and he looked at me with those pretty eyes. He stood up and we both walked over to Annabeth. Just at that moment, Mark made an important announcement.

_"It's time for the apprentices to turn in. Tomorrow morning, they have to go to a dance class. In the afternoon, they'll be learning about you enjoy your stay here and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

A few moments later, Percy showed up. "We are not going to be here tomorrow morning ." he informed us. Why not ?

"Why not ?" I asked.

"We have a table read tomorrow. So, we will join you in the afternoon for the singing class. So you two need to look out for each other. I do not want to see a black eye when I get here." said Annabeth. We said goodbye to the mentors and retreated to our rooms. I tried to get enough sleep as possible. I woke up on time the next morning. Since it was dance class, I wore a tank top and a pair of pants. Since it was quite chilly, I wore a sweater. I'll take it off in the studio. I walked out and ordered breakfast. I was about to knock on Peter's door but I heard the shower running. I guess he was awake.

A few minutes later, breakfast arrived. I set them on the table and began eating. Peter walked in a few minutes later clad in a white shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He said a quiet 'good morning' and sat down and started to eat. I drank the water and moved over to the area near the elevator because I saw a newspaper. I took it and read the headlines. There wasn't much going on. When I read about last night, I wasn't impressed. There wasn't much commotion anyway. We finished our usual early morning routine at about half an hour later. There was an announcement that we had to be in the main lobby. We used the elevator to go down and soon arrived. The other apprentices were already filed in there. Some with their mentors and some without their mentors, like us. We were escorted to a big studio and all the mentors stood up in front.

"Good morning. Anyway, us mentors will be teaching you guys. We thought that we would be training you separately but then again, we were wrong. But, there are some mentors who are absent. They have table reads, interviews and so." said a that was blonde like Annabeth. "I'm Rose and I will be teaching you about dance class." The other mentors sat at the sideline as Rose and the guy mentor stood in front.

"First, we need most of you to be able to sing whilst dancing." she said as she taught us a few moves. She put on the speaker and we danced to the beat. I did pretty well. I got the hang of it. We put in some more moves and I think I can really perform well. I knew when to take a breath and sing and when not to. Unknowingly to me, Georgie moved behind me and made me trip. I fell on my right arm. The music stopped and everyone's eyes were on me. I felt embarrassed and Georgie had a smug look on her face. She obviously planned this.

"Talk about absent minded ." said Georgie as she returned to her group. Rose shook her head slightly at Georgie's attitude and helped me up. I dusted myself.

"Georgie, I saw you trip her up." piped up a girl I think was Angel Campo. Georgie glared at her and her mentor stood up.

"My girl would never do that. What proof do you have ?" she asked, defending Georgie. I want to puke.

Rose dismissed us as she saw that this would only lead to more arguing. Everyone went out but she called me. "Who's apprentice?"

"Annabeth." I answered, shyly.

"Oh. She's a friend of mine. Don't worry about Melissa. She's a pain in the butt. Annabeth and her have each other's throats." said the latter. I nodded and was dismissed. I walked back to my room. As I did, I hoped I didn't meet Georgie. Luckily, Luck was on my side. I slipped into my room and heard the water running. Peter must be in the shower. I took a towel and took a shower too because all that dancing make me tired and sweaty. I changed and walked out of my room. Peter was busy flipping through the channels. I thought about ordering food but suddenly the elevator opened and in stepped Percy and Annabeth with food.

"Hey !" said Annabeth, happily as she set the food. Percy set the drinks on the table. I peered through the plastic. "We bought fish and chips." Annabeth took them out and divided it. Percy took out four glasses and opened the drink. He poured them and gave us each a glass. We sat at the table and ate. I never knew fish and chips could taste so good. After eating, we relaxed a bit before going to the next class : singing.

We went to the another studio at around 3 p.m. When we arrived, a lot were already here. All I know is that Georgie gave me the evil eye when she saw me. What will happen next ?


	26. Daily

**Dunno why but Harry Styles from One Direction reminds me so much of Leo...**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6 months**

**Song of the day : Super Bass - Nicki Minaj**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 26 ~ Daily

PERCY :

Table read time ! Usually that would be the most exciting thing because we can see who act as who. I received a copy of the book and was shocked. The characters had the same names as us. I think the author may not know we existed because I'm pretty sure it was published before I even met Annabeth. I went to the studio with Annabeth and we had to do a few things before we got past the guards. I still can't believe that they do not know who we are. As we stepped inside, we were met by the Director. Wait, scratch that, co director. According to him, the director had a few errands. The co's name is Oliver Blackin. He was short and stocky. He ushered us into a room on the right and we saw people sitting around a table with scripts in their hands. Well, those were the important ones. Extras sat near the walls, away from the table. That is why it's called a table read. Understood ?

We sat on two of the three remaining seats while Oliver sat on that one. He handed us both our scripts and the table read began. I noticed that Annabeth's face was perplexed and worried. I was sitting right next to her so I squeezed her hand under the table. Annabeth gave me a small smile. She flipped her script and opened the first page. They were going to do it a bit different than from the book. I mean, they always do. What use is seeing the movie if it is 100% like the book ? Back to the read. It was boring. We did put a little feeling because that's what we're suppose to do. We ended after I dunno, 2 hours. It was that long because Oliver had to go to the toilet for an emergency a couple of times. It' not the 1 or 2 minutes emergency. But a whole 10 minutes ! After the table read, Oliver shook each of our hands and we were off. Annabeth was checking her phone.

"It's 12. We should get food and head over to the building..." said Annabeth. We went to a local seafood shop. I don't even know why they bother building that kind of shop in the middle of the city. We bought take outs and headed to the Stature building. We got on the elevator and it took us to Level 12. We walked in with the take out. We skipped the hellos and served. It was pretty good. I thought that the taste would be bad because who knows how long these fishes were kept. AT 3, we went down to the studio for singing class. Unfortunately for us, Annabeth and I would be teaching. We got the newsletter earlier today. Initially, they wanted us to teach dancing but we had a schedule so they opted us to teach singing. HATE ! I'll just let Annabeth take the spotlight. When we got there, it seems like we were right on time.

"Sorry, we're late. Anyway, I will be teaching." said Annabeth standing at the front whilst I at down next to the other mentors. " I advise you guys to save your talent for your private session with the Gamemakers."

I heard a snort and someone say , " she doesn't want her apprentice to be out shined." But seriously, if someone advertised their talent, their competition will know how much this person can do. So, it is the safer choice.

"Now, before we sing, let me give you some pointers. When you sing live, you need the right breathing patterns especially if you're doing a rap. Like, if you do a Nicki Minaj. With the right breathing pattern, we can actually sing and rap. Also helps when your song requires a lot of dancing." said Annabeth as she reached for a microphone. She demonstrated dancing and singing wit the right breathing pattern. Suddenly, my phone rang. I quickly walked out of the studio and answered the call.

"Hello, Percy. It's Justin Hopplecraft. I was hoping you could pop by the studio later on. I mean, I know you're busy but if you have time. I would like to discuss a few things."

"No, it's ok. I'll make it. I think I can go right now if you want." I said.

"That would be splendid !" he said and cut the call. I looked back into the room and saw that they were still busy. SO I just went to KEEEZ. I walked through the door and saw that Justin H was waiting for me. I quickly sat down in the seat in front of him.

"We will start recording in a few weeks." said Justin H in a business like tone. He stacked some paper on the table and I saw the words, ' Protection OST'. Did I see it right ? "So, we have made a deal with the director of Protection and agreed to make a soundtrack for the movie. What luck ! You are acting in it. So I thought, I'd have the star perform the song himself and with your co. "

I nodded to every word. I understand that. He dismissed me. So, I thought I'd call the studio to ask about what they are doing right now. Annabeth picked up and told me that they were having a ten minute break. She also told me that there was an announcement when I left. It was that the Gamemakers announced that after tomorrow night, the night they wanted to see the talents of the apprentices, they would cut all fund from the Gamemakers. Meaning, after that we would have to buy the clothe and all using what the sponsors gave us. So we really needed to dazzle up the apprentices.

* * *

><p><strong>I have Writer's block !<strong>


	27. Confrontations

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6 months**

**Song of the day : Tell me a lie - One Direction **

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 27 ~ Confrontations

PETER :

After class, I was walking around the compound. During the break, a few kids were talking about making an alliance. I think what they mean is like make a team, a group. Then, if one of us makes a mistake, it can't eliminate us unless there are no individual performers. Then they'll make a rule to break us apart like a group can only consist of how many people and groups are forbidden. We can form groups with the girls but the question is, how many in a group? The second question; how many groups are allowed ? Are duets allowed? Is there a possibility that they can eliminate a group altogether ? What will they act upon ? The audience ? Votes ? Just thinking to myself can't cut it! I heard that there was a gym around here. I wondered down the hall.

I stumbled upon a room and heard voice coming from inside. Carefully peering in, it looked like the room was a private room. Machines were against the wall. Computers on the desk. Their screens were on and I could see the number of views for the interview and so on. There were men all in front of the machines, backs towards me and they wore those headset thingy. I guess they were the ones who picked up the calls from sponsors and so on. There was another guy, standing in the middle of the room, wearing a black suit with a phone to his ear. He turned back briefly and I caught the words 'Steven Cruen'. If I'm not mistaken, he's the head Gamemaker. How do I know a lot about the games ? Rumors and Internet. I creaked the door open a bit to listen to what he was saying on the phone.

"Yes, we'll provoke them during the private session. If they break down, most likely the girl from Twelve, they will be given a low score. Yes, I know. I have cut the use of our money. Yes I know its your money. One Direction has confirmed to come and be the judges for the whole Hollywood Games. Yes, we allow them to make a group and we will eliminate them according to what is suitable at that time." These were the snippets of what I heard. When Steven turned around, I carefully closed the door and made a beeline for the elevator. So much for the gym. When I came up, the mentors, Ellie and Katherine were in the living room. My face cracked a smile and I quietly went to my room for a shower.

I took off my clothes and took a long soothing shower. What should I do with the information I have ? Should I tell them ? I'm just afraid that we are not safe here. Or, I could drop hints ! Yeah, I could do that. But what if they don't understand. I have to tell Katherine that she has to be strong no matter what! I slipped on a navy shirt and khaki pants. Then, I walked out in time for an announcement on the television. The others were already looking at the television screen. I joined them and perched on the edge of one of the sofas. I watched as Mark pun around in his chair before stopping himself with a yellow envelope in his hand.

"Hey ! Announcement ! Announcement ! " he said as he opened the envelope and took out a neatly folded piece of paper with fine printing on it. He unfolded it and cleared his throat." The Gamemakers have announced that the private sessions will be held ... Tonight !" I jerked forward in shock. But we barely had practice. Annabeth's eyes were wide open and she stood up. She walked over to a phone on the wall and dialed a number. After waiting for about a minute, she slammed the phone back and huffed. Percy turned.

"Line was full ..." explained Annabeth and she plopped back on the sofa. Katherine stood up and switched the television off and walked over to look through the window. Annabeth shifted and laid on her side. Her face was laced with sorrow. "What will we do ? We haven't got much practice ! They don't even reveal what they want to do at the interview. Who knows what they'll do !" Ellie patted her on the shoulder, comfortingly.

I do ! I wanted to scream that so bad but I knew I couldn't. Since we only had a few hours until tonight, Annabeth and Percy wanted to talk to us about the session. We sat on the floor like kids while they sat side by side on the sofa. "Well, I do not know how to put this ... Just... DO great !" said Percy flashing his awkward smile as Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy mouthed something at her along the lines of 'that's the best I could do !'.

"Anyway, let me be honest with you guys." Annabeth started to say." You guys remind me of Katniss and Peeta from the hunger Games."

"Tell me Peeta's a girl name!" I said. Annabeth shook her head.

"He is a boy. Anyway, you guys have their looks and a bit of their personalities. What i'm trying to say is, I think you guys should do what you do best which is be yourself. And then, don't act. If they do something that angers you, try and be calm. It may be a challenge but I know you can do it. Jut make us proud and we will try and accept all that has happened." After hearing Annabeth, I felt a bot calm because at least she gave us a little pointers. Annabeth told us to get dressed and we could grab a bite before the whole thing starts. I don't know whether I can eat another bite or not. I have the feeling of nausea and butterflies in my stomach.

I got dressed in a black dress shirt and jeans. I didn't comb my hair. I wanted the Gamemakers to see the real side of me. I walked out of my room to ee Katherine, wearing a black blouse and white skirt. Annabeth and Percy were ready and we went into the elevator. Once we reached the ground floor, we saw a lot of the apprentices and mentors. Were they thinking the same thing we were ? A limousine pulled up, snapping me out of my reverie. We went inside and Annabeth gave instructions to the driver. Apparently, we weren't allowed to go further than 7 kilometers from the building, in fear that we might escape. Where do they get these ideas ?

We arrived at a fancy restaurant and got a table. The waitress was being quite chirpy and kept flirting with me and Percy. I could have sworn that i saw Annabeth's face turn red and Katherine glared daggers at the girl. I ignored the waitress's demeanor and ordered what I thought was edible. After quite some time, we were given food and we ate it, much to everyone's surprise. We only had an hour left after eating, Percy went to pay after a fight with Annabeth, and we hopped into the limo. We drove back just in time and took our seats. One by one, our adversaries walked in. Each coming out either quiet, sobbing or proud. Finally, it came to my turn. Katherine wished me luck and I stepped in.

The room was quite empty with a small stage and one spotlight turned on. I stepped on the stage and faced the Gamemakers. I wish I didn't have too because they looked hideous. There were three of them. One or two had failed nose jobs. Then, their cheekbones looked artificial. SO did their plump lips. I winced slightly. They were waiting patiently, tapping their pens on the table. SO I started to sing. They didn't interrupt and seemed fascinated. After I finished, they were chattering among themselves.

"Patricia, what do you say ?", asked the man. The woman nodded, her golden tresses coming loose out of their bun. The man seemed satisfied and turned to the second. "What about you, Sam ?" the young man nodded and the older man turned to me. "I'm going to say a yes !"

"Thank you !" I say back and was excused. When I walked out, Katherine was mustering her courage to walk through the door. I hold her hand and look into her grey eyes. "It' alright. Not much harm and pretty easy ." That seemed to calm her down and I wished her final luck as she walked away. I went to the elevator and ascended to our floor.

KATHERINE :

I walked in and stood on the stage. The Gamemakers seemed bored with me. One of them was reading a piece of paper and the other two stared boringly at me. I started to sing and made sure that my pitching was good and my voice didn't waver. When I was in the second verse, the Gamemakers stopped me. The one reading held out the paper to the other. "Hey look at this !"The other two grabbed the paper and read it. The woman laughed. "You came from a poor family in New York ? I wonder how did Annabeth pick you out. I thought she might have better sense that to pick scrap from the sidewalk." she said it with so much disgust, my hands balled into fists.

"Yeah ! I mean, you will barely make it through this !" said the young man. They all started laughing and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough !" I bellowed. They stopped laughing and looked at me, shocked. I was also shocked but anger beat it. The girl, who was holding a pen, immediately dropped it when I started yelling again. I couldn't stop myself from yelling at them. I told them that they were just people who have a lot of money and do not know how to be generous. I also said that they were failed human projects because of their looks. I just kept shouting, screaming and yelling at them that after I'm done, I just walk out of the door. I fling myself inside the elevator and wait patiently until it opens to my floor.

I walked quickly to my room and slam the door shut, not letting, Percy or Peter or Ellie in. I even shut out Annabeth, who repeatedly knocked on the door. I laid on the bed, thinking of my mistakes and after getting frustrated, pulled a pillow over my face. But the thoughts kept swarming in and the knocks still sounded on the door. I threw the pillow cross the room and yanked the door open. I put on my coldest expression. "What ?"

"Won't you tell me what happened ?" asked Annabeth. I shook my head and moved to close the door but it stopped hitting something hard. Annabeth's foot. I reluctantly opened the door and she walked in, not showing signs that her foot hurts even a bit. I sat on my bed and laid down, covering my face with my hands. She pulled them back and asked the same question. I told her everything and she remained emotionless. At first, I was thinking whether she was going to yell at me or scream but she broke out in a laugh. I was relieved.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook." she said, seeing my face. I smiled at her. She told me word of comfort and made me feel told me that she better get home and I escorted her out.

"Annabeth, sorry about your foot." I said, apologizing. She smiled.

"No biggie." she said, as she closed my door. I slumped against it and stayed like that for some time before changing and slipping into bed.

ANNABETH :

I walked out and faced the others. Their expressions were like 'well ? how'd it go ?' I gave them my signature smile and told them that it went great and I'll tell them in the morning. Although they didn't want to give up, their yawns gave them away. I dismissed everyone and myself and went home. I slipped into bed with a few thoughts like :

What will happen next ?

Will we win ?

When is my next interview ?

And the thought that lingered longer than the others :

Will Percy and I ever get back together ?

* * *

><p><strong>Very short Annabeth POV. I love adding One Direction. I'll make them like how I see them. See you soon !<strong>


	28. Plans on Performance

**Reply : Sometimes I don't mean to capitalize the word 'So'. I just happened because I took my finger off the Shift button a little too late. Don't stress over it.**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6 months**

**Song of the day : One Thing - One Direction **

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 28 ~ Plans on Performance

ANNABETH :

I woke up the next morning, tangled up in sheets and sweating. I must have had a bad dream. I grabbed a towel from the rack and took a shower, scrubbing the sweat and imaginary dirt from my body. I stepped out of the shower, squeaky clean. I wadded over to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a white blouse with a blue strip on each side. I distinctively remembered that I had a table read today for 'River Waters'. I brushed my hair to the side and wore a scrunchie around my wrist just in case I need to tie my hair. I grabbed my bag, checked everything was there, grabbed the script and went downstairs. I grabbed a quick breakfast and slipped into the limo.

In the limo, I flipped through the pages, despite how the words look like they are all jumbled up. I gave up, closed the script and leaned back into my seat, breathing in deeply. I must have taken a short nap because when the limo stopped, I jolted awake. I rubbed my eyes, making sure there were no marks or traces of my nap and opened the door. I stepped out and walked into the studio. The rest of the crew were already there and we started our table read. I let out a yawn every now and then. What made me so tired ? Was it the nightmare ? I barely even remember what the dream was about ! We finished the table read -a new episode where Taylor keeps getting these weird messages from a stranger- and I had to get back to the Hollywood Games. They said that the scores come out in the noon.

I arrived in no time and dashed inside the elevator to my floor. I walked in to see everyone even Czeto sitting in front of the television. Based on their faces, the score telling must have already started. I set my bag down and sat down next to Ellie. No one was paying attention to me so I guess that this was downright important. The screen was showing a figure 10 and the male and female sign. Under the male sign was a 9 and the female's was a 7. I tapped Ellie on the shoulder and whispered, "What's the highest ?"

" One from 2, with the mark 11 over 12." said Ellie, not taking her eyes off the screen. I waited until the figure 12 surfaced. I clasped my hands together and sucked in a breath. First was the male sign. Then a 10 appeared. I breathed a sigh of relief but it wasn't over. I was terrified of what Katherine would get. Please let it be at least a 10 ! The female sign appeared and then a number... 12 ! I leaped out of my seat and shrieked. The others were relieved too and Katherine's face was red. "Oh my god ! I cannot believe it.." My hands were shaking uncontrollably . We had gotten a 12 from Katherine and a 10 from Peter. This start was good. Only, we had to make sure we were in the lead.

"Okay, this is good. All we need to do is pick up enough sponsors and all. Err... I think I can coax some singers into coming here to do a performance with you as special guests. So, I guess we have it settled." I said, happily. I turned to Ellie. "How much do we have in our account ?"I asked. She held up one finger as she checked her phone.

"450...No, 500. No...800 and counting" she said. My phone beeped and I checked it. It was a voting count. Percy got one too. On mine, it said Katherine and there was a bar chart. On the top right, there was some numerals. So far, this is the beginning vote where they see who is predicted to be the champion. For Katherine, we had at least 30 votes. I was happy on the inside and waited for Mark to give us the next task.

"Now mentors, you all know that the funds from us will be cut. Sponsors are now allowed to transfer their money into your accounts. You should check with your treasurer. The first ever performance will be about 5 days from now. Prepare your apprentices, physically, mentally and vocally. The judges will be revealed in time. Happy Hollywood Games !" and then Mark signed off. My mind turned to strategy. I switched off the television and turned to my team.

"So, what song do you guys want to do ?" I asked. I know it was too soon but I just want to get the songs ready. Then we can worry about the clothes later. Katherine fidgeted and Peter was deep in thought. I waited for about a minute until they decided to speak up.

"What type of song ?" they asked at the same time. Then they look at each other at the same time. And then they turn away and blush at the same time. All at the same time. These two really need to date.

"What about you all wait until tonight. Maybe they'll tell us about the judges and we can plan the song." said Ellie. We took her advice. I wonder if we could do groups ? We dismissed the apprentices so we could get some talk about yesterday. After making sure they couldn't hear me, I started to talk. Everyone was quiet and by the end of the story, they were astounded. Czeto shook his head suddenly but had a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I can tell that he's amused.

I took a laptop out of my bag (Yeah, I carry one around these days) and opened the website for the Hollywood Games. I opened my account and the folder of competitors. What surprises me is that I ca only see 12 of the actual 24. I mean like, when we were paired up, there were suppose to be 24 because there are 12 teams. So, I've only seen 6 teams. Where are the other 6 ? I didn't realize it sooner because at the interview, I wasn't paying attention. And at the first meeting, I wasn't paying that much. Then at the score time, I didn't get to see the others. And when I logged in and entered info about Katherine, I could only see that much. So, what happened to the other 6 ?

"Hey guys.." I said, calling them over. The obliged and moved behind me. "Why are there only six teams here? What happened to the other 6 ?" I showed them the folder and laid down my suspicions. Ellie piped up.

"Oh , I know about this ! The ones you see on screen are the elite ones. The ones people voted as most popular and predicted winners. They told me about it when we had a briefing. The person said it was confidential and I should not be..." she trailed off. She bit one of her nails. "I shouldn't have said that huh ?"We all nodded. "But it's okay. I want to see the other teams too. But why won't it let me ? What happened to them anyway ?" I asked as I typed in District 6 until 11. The others teams were District 1 until 5 but I don't get why we aren't District 6. Why do we have to be separated so far.

"Let me check ..." said Percy opening the handbook. He flipped s few pages and read it. "Aha ! They said that in the private session, you must get a minimum of 8 . At the score thing, we saw that from District 6 to 11, they got mostly 7 and 6. That is so close !"

"Wait, both of each team got 6 or 7 ?" I asked, grasping the information.

Percy shook his head. "No. One got a 9. But its said here that if one gets lower than the targeted point, both will be disqualified."

I gasp. "Oh, that's such a waste..." Poor people. They must have worked really hard. Anyway, there are only us then. Us and the other 5 teams. We spent the other hours hanging out in the room and checking the HG website every now and then. Katherine and Peter didn't come out of their rooms. I bet they are hard at work. At exactly 7, a new post came up and I opened it. It was about the judges. The permanent judges were One Direction. There would be a surprise judge. I got a notification. It said that we could use the real stage on Friday, one day before the competition. Lucky us. When I told the others about this, Ellie squealed.

"Yay ! One Direction." okay, fan girl moment. So, she was awfully cheery until she left which was a few minutes later. Probably to print a t shirt. After she left, our two apprentices came out. They must have heard of the commotion. And I bet they have already come up with a song each. Suddenly, the elevator dinged and in walked a man with a suit. He said nothing but put a book on the desk. Then he left. Creepy. I snatched the book before Percy (earning an adorable pout) and opened it. I read it through. It was a rule book about the performances. As I opened a new page, I read a new rule.

"It said here that the first performance is very important. If you perform as a group on the first performance, you will be stuck with the group until you are eliminated unless the Gamemakers say so. If you do a duet, then you will be stuck with the partner. Groups can only have 3 people... " I read out loud. I turned to the apprentices. "What are you two going to do ? "

They both answered individual. Okay then. I had an idea. "Since the judges are One Direction, why don't we spin on their songs. Or what they sang when they were in the X Factor ?" I suggested. Katherine nodded slowly.

"That works. I remember them singing Only Girl in The World. I would like to do that." said Katherine, smiling a bit. I was about to ask Peter when our elevator dinged again. In walked the same man that came here before. Only, this time, in his hand was a note. He set it down on the desk. As he was left, me and Percy fought over it. But, Peter took it out of our hands. He read it briefly.

"What's it say ?" asked Percy.

"It says that the boys from District one, two and three want me in their group." But didn't Peter want to be an individual in that ?

"So, you want it or not ?" asked Percy. Peter pondered for a moment and slowly nodded.

"They were extremely nice to me during classes..." If only I could say the same about their mentors. Ugh, flirts...

"Okay then, go and confirm it." I told him and he walked over to the phone. As he was busy chatting, I shut down my computer and stuffed it in my bag. Peter came back and sat down.

"If you want to join them, then you must plan your performance with them. You guys have to decide on a day to use the stage." I uttered.

We discussed about clothes next.

"Again, Peter , you need to discuss with them..." I turned to my apprentice. "What do you want to wear ?"

"I want to wear a short dress. Like Ariana Grande wears. Besides, I want to do her version of the song." she said, playing with her fingers.

"So, I'm guessing we need to make it soft colours... I need to buy materials. I'll ask Ellie for the money..." said Czeto. It was getting late and i was getting tired. I excused myself and told them to inform me if something changes, the next morning. I never thought being a mentor could be THAT tiring.


	29. Easy

**In the Son of Neptune, there were so much gags. Like:**

**Finding out that Arion was a son of Neptune**

**Finding out that Frank was a descendant of Neptune**

**Finding out that Phineas is a son of Neptune. **

**No wonder the book's title is the Son of Neptune. Such irony.**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6 months**

**Song of the day : More Than This - One Direction **

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 29 ~ Easy

PETER :

I agreed to join the group. I know you would kill me but hear me out. Being in a group is sort of safe. And as far as I know, they only pick the best of the best. So why shouldn't I accept ? I had a meeting with them the next day. I went to sleep and had all sorts of mashed up dreams. Like one where I win and Katherine confesses that she loves me and we live happily ever after. Then there was another one where... Wait, now that I think of it, all my dreams end up with the marriage of Katherine and I. Not that I'm complaining.

I woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a purple t shirt I found in the closet. I walked out and saw that breakfast was ready. I sat down and started to eat. I was suppose to meet them after breakfast . Percy said that he would meet me downstairs. Breakfast was good. I slipped into the elevator and it descended.

As I walked out, I could see Percy talking to some other mentors. I better make friends. I approached them. The weird thing when you are a guy is, most of them are the same height as you and you don't really feel like a kid. I go introduced to the mentors. They were quite friendly. I thought they would be really snooty and stuff but do not judge a book by its cover.

So eventually we went down to discussing the song we would do.

"I thought we might do a One Direction song." said the District 1 mentor, Mark Greene. We nodded in agreement. We could start with their best songs.

"We could do 'Up All Night'" suggested the District 2 mentor, Lawrence Weild. It was a pretty good idea.

"Yeah, the songs pretty energetic and fun !" said the District 3 mentor, David Henry. Wait a second !

I thought groups could only have 3 people ? I asked them this and we all exchanged glances. We had the same question : Who is withdrawing ?

"What do we do ?" I asked, nervously. "Lucky numbers ?" They nodded.

I took out a notebook and ripped a page. I scribbled 1, 2, 3 and X in four places and ripped them apart. Then I folded them and put them in my hand. I held it out in front of us and covered my hand with my other one as if I was playing Monopoly. I uncovered them and looked at each of them.

"Ok, whoever gets the one with an X, it means he's out." I watched as they each took one. I opened mine, cared of the results. Wait, I got a 3. I looked up and saw the expressions. Mark was happy. David was happy. But, Lawrence paled. I immediately knew who took the X.

"Who's out ?" asked Percy. Lawrence put up his hand. Then we asked him and his apprentice to leave. Oh, boy. I think I made an enemy. How'd I know ? Well, if the glares weren't enough, I think the way he held up his middle finger at me. Yeah, enemy alert !

KATHERINE :

"No no ! It's like this ." I watched as my dance instructor taught me the moves whilst the back up dancers and Annabeth sat back and watched. It felt embarrassing. But in my defense, the moves were pretty hard . I had to remember where to be and when. And I had to steady my breathing so I could dance. I'm starting to regret the choice of song. But, I think I'm still sane enough.

We started again and I finally got it right. We have been practicing from 7 in the morning. Annabeth said that we had to do it a soon as possible because she isn't sure when her boss wants her at a studio. She even said that her boss has been signing her up for Yoga classes and Self Defense. Well, for her new movie that needs her to be full of action. So, she's controlling what she eats. And it's not a shock diet. Annabeth is always on diet so, she's used to it.

I was dismissed and I grabbed my water bottle from my bag beside Annabeth who was holding out her phone. She cursed in Greek and text something back. After sipping my water, I closed the lid.

"What's wrong ? And since when did you learn Greek ? More preferably, cursing in Greek ?" I asked. Annabeth smiled slightly and set her phone on her lap. Even though she was only wearing a pink tank top and black loose pants, she still looked beautiful. Even more beautiful without make up. Cause, you can see the natural shade of skin she ha and all. This made me aware of my self beauty.

"My self defense teacher said there will be a class tomorrow. So, I'll leave you in the hand of your dance teacher and singing teacher. " She cracked her knuckles. " I have to learn Greek because of the new movie. Or, I have to learn Greek _mythology _but I already knew a lot of them so I spent my time learning Greek. Cursing in Greek, however, I learnt it when I watched Greek movies. So, in conclusion, movies bring bad influence." I laughed.

I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat forming on my forehead. My teacher called me again. She wants us to start the routine. As I stand in my position, she switched on the tune. The song starts on happy and positive. I'm suppose to prance around like a deer and let my dress move with me. But, before, I kept getting wrong sizes of strides. Like, I accidentally take two big strides when I'm actually suppose to take small ones. Then, after the happy part, is the intense, sexy part.

I'm suppose to dance around one of the back up dancers as if he was the one I was singing to. I don't get why we can't have Peter as him. Then again, that would be weird. So, weird. I didn't get any more nagging because I got all my parts right. After that, the class was over. I went back to my room or floor. It's actually not that safe because, they don't have locks. Which means that anyone can come in and sabotage. Or, Georgie can come in and sabotage. She's the first person whom I think will do that.

Then again, what is it with Georgie ? I never did anything wrong ? Then, there is the time I stole her lead in a play once. But that wasn't a big deal. Unless you count the talent scout in the crowd. But it wasn't that new. All I know is that I am the first one that she will destroy first. I wonder what song she'll do. Then again, knowing Georgie, he'll do something slutty. Especially since that One Direction would be judging. She might do, Peacock by Katy Perry or something.

But whatever ! I'm not Georgie ! I'm Katherine, Annabeth's apprentice. Everything will turn out great ! But why do I have a bad feeling inside of me. It must be nervousness. Nothing to worry about. Little did I know that it was something big.

* * *

><p><strong>My school has a drama competition on Thursday 35/2012. Wish me luck on being the host !**


	30. Moments in Time

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 6 months**

**Song of the day : Stole My heart - One Direction **

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 30 ~ Moments in Time

PERCY :

Okay, we eliminated a guy. What's the big deal ? Now, we got to our performances and stuff. We decided to do Up All Night. We borrowed a studio and got to work. First, we put on the sing and decided who was best at which part. Peter did a pretty good job and nailed Zayn's part. After that, we decided choreography.

Here's the thing : It's hard being a guy because dancing and singing at the same time is weird. Girls can do it easily because they have moves and us guys don't really have moves that aren't girlish and all. So, we made them stand at some places and do their own moves like shuffle or so.

We practiced until the afternoon. Then, we decided on the clothes and that. We had an agreement on the colours black, red and white. So, we made the District 1 kid wear white pants and a black jacket and shirt with a red tie. District 3 will be wearing cram coloured pants, white shirt with a red jacket. Peter will be wearing a black jacket rimmed with red, white shirt and black pants. Tada ! Finished.

All in one day ! But, we still need to help them with their parts. Somehow, Peter keeps missing his part . He forgets when he's suppose to come in. So, we'll work on that. We're lucky that Peter isn't the only one with a problem. District 1 has a problem with dancing. He keeps standing like a stick. District 3 has a problem with his singing. He loves to dance and does a lot of moves before his part and when it is his part, he becomes wheezy and can't sing it perfectly.

But that's show biz for you. I wonder how the girls are doing. Tomorrow, we're gonna use the real stage. So, we turned in early because we were extremely tired. I as woken up by a message from the director. I had a Yoga class ? And self defense ? I jumped out of bed and put on my attire. I messaged Peter and told him that I couldn't make it today and he had to go on without me.

I went to the classes and found Annabeth there. Not much of a surprise. The surprise is, Mr Director said that there will be a singing and dance scene. Wippee ! More dancing and getting tired. So, after the classes, we had the choreography planned because the director wanted to see what is the best for us. The director also stated that Protection will start filming after the Hollywood Games.

Anyway back to the yoga class, we had a crazy hippie teacher called Juno. She wore baggy pants and white loose shirts. She wore a peace signed headband. She kept walking on her toes like a ballerina and it's getting pretty annoying. The surprise is, we are the only ones there. Yippee! Juno is babbling about trust and all.

"So, I want you two to feel each other emotionally." Juno said to us. Annabeth and I sort of sat a few feet away from each other. Juno didn't seem to notice our discomfort. She looked at her wristwatch."I need to , while I'm gone, try and do the exercise. I'll be back soon." She rushed out. I glanced at Annabeth.

"What was the exercise ?", I asked causing Annabeth to chuckle. I heard her mutter 'Seaweed Brain'. "I'm sorry, what ?"

Annabeth shook her head, not looking at me. "Nothing. Just Seaweed Brain. You know, I remember you telling me you love water. And you're like Poseidon's son. Poseidon in Greek was the god of the seas . So, no you act so dumb and clueless sometimes. Seaweed Brain is the perfect name for you."

"Oh haha ! I'm so not clueless ! I know what an equation is." I joked. Annabeth laughed and looked at me, her eyes twinkling. Suddenly, everything fell in silence. I scooted closer to Annabeth. "Have you ever wanted to rewind everything ?"

She looked at me cautiously. "Sometimes."

"Which parts of life ?" I asked.

"Leaving you..."

"Huh? Why ?"

She looked down. "Well, if I waited for a few more days, I could have been with you."

I took her hands in mine. "But, in those few days you would be the loneliest girl at school because everyone thought you cheated on me."

She gave a sad smile. "I guess..." She played with my fingers. "What about you ?"

"Huh ?" She chuckled.

"You know, what part would you want to rewind ?" she asked, a playful glint in her eyes.

"None of them." I said, causing her to look confused.

"Why ?" She inquired.

"Because, I learnt how to trust. I learnt pain. I learnt happiness. Most importantly, I learnt how much I love you." My lips connected with hers. I was expecting her to pull away and slap me or something but she kissed me back. My hands traveled to her waist. She weaved her fingers in my hair. I miss this. She must have too.

We pulled away but kept our foreheads together.

"So, where do we stand ?" I asked, looking into her grey eyes.

"In a private relationship. Far from the paparazzi. Agree ?" She asked. I answered her with a kiss. We broke apart and Juno entered. She looked at our closeness and clapped.

"Yes ! You've bonded I suppose. Now, on to the next lesson in Yoga." She started to blab on. Yes, we have bonded.

KATHERINE :

We had practice and all but I didn't feel that energetic. I was a bit tired because I dreamed that there was a crash and someone died. The details are a bit fuzzy. So, I was kept awake the whole night . Well, not the WHOLE just a few hours. I got told off a few times for accidentally dozing off. It's so not my fault. After practice, I took a shower and after that, my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello, sweetie !" My mum was awfully happy.

"Hey mum !" I said back, without as much enthusiasm. Why is she calling anyway ?

"I just called to tell you that the whole family is flying to Hollywood for the Games." I was shocked. Really ? Should I be happy ?

"How'd you pay for the fee ?" Plane tickets are so not cheap.

"I scraped off some of my savings and your father's and viola !" My mum took money from my dad's account. Did he even let her ?

"I'm so happy that you're coming over. Well, I'm dead beat so I just wanna catch a few hours of sleep. Can I ?" I asked. I heard my mum chuckle and answered with a yes. I cut the call and slipped into bed.

_The plane whirled out of control. The passengers were screaming their heads off. The little kids were crying while their mothers were calming them down. The captain said that the engine somehow broke down and the door couldn't be opened. _

_They crashed into the surface of the sea. They should have gotten out safely but the airplane door was still jammed. The plane was sinking and it would be too soon before the air ran out. Some of the pious people had started praying, accepting fate. _

_The plane sank and there were soon dead bodies trapped in the plane. Bodies blue, expressions terrifying. Some with their eyes and mouths open. Faces with fear. No peaceful death. _

I woke up with a start, sweat beaded my forehead. It was 1 in the morning. The nightmare wasn't real. I couldn't sleep again because I feared that it will come back. It must be just some silly thing. Not a sign of anything, right ? I walked out of my room and headed to the window, surprised that someone had beaten me there.

"Hey." I said, as I sat down beside him.

"Hey."He answered as he looked at the flickering lights of the city.

"Couldn't sleep ?" I asked. He nodded. "Me too."

"What's your excuse ?" He asked.

"Nightmare ." I answered. I looked at him. "What about you ?"

"Restless." I chuckled. "What's so funny ?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Well, what is it with you boys? Always want to look tough in front of a girl."

He shrugged. "I dunno. It happens when you like that person."

I looked at him in wonder. "You like me ?"

"What? No !" He said. I lost hope and responded with a sad oh. Peter noticed this and lifted my chin. He looked me in the eye.

"Katherine, no one would hate you. You're perfect. You don't know the effect you have on people. " He said that so smoothly. As if he prepared for it.

"Except Georgie." I joked. He laughed and kissed my forehead. He stood up.

"I better turn in. Night." He disappeared into his room. He kissed me on the forehead. That was my thought as I walked into my room and laid in my bed. Soon, I drifted into a dreamless sleep. But, a part of my brain kept asking thi question , 'Why did I get the same dream over and over. only this time, it was less fuzzy."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go ! Percabeth moment and Peterine too.<strong>


	31. Challenges

** I have an exam from 15 May so I will not update...**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 5 months**

**Song of the day : Taken - One Direction **

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 31 ~ Challenges

ANNABETH :

I can't believe that Percy and me are back together again. Even if it is a private relationship but hey, if the paparazzi knows about this, they will ruin it. They always do. Everything comes from the paparazzi. But hey, look at the bright side of being an actress. When you act and you have to kiss that special someone, you can kiss him passionately and the paps will think that you are just so into your work.

So, after practicing and doing the choreography again and again, it was finally Saturday night. One Direction landed in Hollywood yesterday. They'll arrive here in a matter of minutes. I am clad in a purple semi sheer plaid sleeveless long blouse and black pants. My hair is down and I have on light make up.

I have something to tell you . To make the how longer than an average one which is 1 hour or 1 hour and 30 mins, they want us mentors to do a collaboration together. As in, mentor and mentor action. I don't care about that. The worst part is, they will give you the song title tonight. That is so absurd. What if I don't know the song ? Never mind.

The place is packed. People are choosing their seats and some are waiting patiently. It is almost go time but where are the judges ? The stage is round and the judges will be seated like this :

Two on the left, two in the middle and two on the right. The two in the middle will be occupied by one portion of the One Direction team and the other will be occupied by some random person they called. They re one platforms . 3 different each platform, there are a series of short stairs.

Mark walked onto the stage and the crowd went wild. He shushed them and smiled. He had an up do and was wearing a tux. "Hello everybody. Who is ready for the Hollywood Games ?" The question was answered by the cheers and screams of the fans. "Before that, I present to you our judges, One Direction !"

The tune of 'What Makes You Beautiful' went on as the boys walked onto the stage and they waved. I could not hear what Mark is saying because the fans are screaming their hearts out. The boys got seated. Niall and Harry on the left. Zayn and Liam on the right and Louis in the middle.

"Now, I invite our special guest ; Zac Efron !" After the judges were seated, the show started. We were last as always. Katherine was filled with jittery nerves. She kept pacing around and revised her lines. She was wearing a fluttery dress that went to her knees and she had a bow in her hair. I'm sure she'll do great.

Percy walked up to me and nudged my shoulder. "Good luck." He said. After this is Peter's turn so I should also bid him luck.

"You too." I said, sending him a smile. He winked at me and walked away.

"I present to you, a team of Jack Heffley, Daniel Resepire and Peter Forester. Give it up for them! ." The track for 'Up All Night' played. Peter was great. The others were too. After this was Katherine. The other individuals had already gone up and all and it was just her left.

"Now, the last apprentice act is by Katherine Portman. Take it away, Katie !" Mark said. Katherine looked at me for support and I smiled and mouthed 'you will be great.'. She nodded and walked on the stage. The song started and Katherine followed the steps she was suppose to do. **(watch ariana's clip of her singing the song at Macy's clothes thingy)**

She looked so sweet in the dress and as she danced and sang, I felt so proud. Then, we all were invited on the stage after her performance.

"So, vote for your favourite !" said Mark, enthusiastically. He silenced the roaring crowd. "Now, we will make the vote time longer so to fill in the time, enjoy the performances of the mentors. What they have to do is pick a paper from the box and everything will continue from there. If one of them gets singing then the others might either get singing or dancing as back up."

I was first in line and everyone was sitting on the edge of their seat sin anticipation. The judges looked as excited as them and I reached for small piece of paper. I unfolded it and it read : singing . I should have known.

"Oh ho ! Look at that !" said Mark. He dragged me over to one corner of the stage where the screen is and I noticed that there were two lone microphones there. "Now, we will let the screen decide on what she will sing."

The screen lit up and there was a few beeps. Suddenly ...

"The chosen song is 'Somebody To Love' by Justin Bieber." exclaimed Mark. Not Justin Bieber ! I mean, I have NOTHING against him but he's a dude.

"Can I get another song ?" I asked.

"No !" said Mark much to my dismay. "Let's see who gets the other half !" I watched as one by one take the papers. None of them got singing. Then Percy took the paper and he got singing. Great. Percy stood beside me.

"You as Beiber or Usher ?" I asked. He rolled up his sleeves.

"Usher ..." He said and I groaned. The music started up and I sang. Every time there was the word 'girl', I changed it to 'boy'. We didn't just stand there, we danced. It was fun. We could flirt with each other and no one will realize. Still, I hated being the Justin Bieber. No fair Percy. As we were dancing, I stepped on Percy's foot towards the finish.

He stared at me and mouthed, 'I will get you for that.'

I decided to tease him so I mouthed, 'My house. Tonight.'

Haha... That would be so hilarious if he comes and finds out that I'm asleep or so. Anyway, we stood on the big stage now accompanied by our apprentices. The votes were in and they were on the board.

We were like number three or so. Good. We won't face being eliminated. Mark had us wait on stage to see when the genre for the next performance would be. I was fiddling with the hem of my clothes.

"Here it is, folks !" Mark held the small piece of piece of paper in his hand. He opened it and pretended to be surprised. "The genre is... Sex !"

My head shot up. Sex ? What ? "The apprentices will need to do a performance with the sexual element in both choreography and song." Oh great ! I had a number of songs going through my head. Like, 'Touch Me' by Katharine Mcphee . Or 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Or something else.

After the whole thing ended, it was already late. I remember Lorelai texting me, telling me that I need to get my butt to the Protection studio before I fell asleep. I did get some rest but was woken up by something...

Or someone.

KATHERINE :

I went to my quarters, happy to have done my best. I changed into my pyjamas and hung the beautiful dress on the back of my door. I laid in bed and slept. The next day, I accidentally slept in. I had woken up to someone texting my phone. I checked it. Turns out, Annabeth can't make it today. So I wouldn't get into trouble.

I walked out and saw that Peter was eating by himself. I switched on the television and sat across him. "Morning !"

"Morning... What makes you so cheery ?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Oh I dunno... My mentor not being here for a day..." I said, nonchalant.

"Really ? Mine too !" He said and I smiled. I started to eat my toast and watch the morning news. It was the same thing. Sales, sales and more sales. Then, something caught my attention.

" One of the planes travelling from New York to Hollywood crashed into the ocean. It was unknown why an airplane from one of the most excellent travelling agencies would crash. Some suspect it to be sabotaged whilst others believe it is a faulty system." The news anchor said.

I felt like someone had hit me on the head and I prayed that it wasn't my family.

"Some of the passengers that were killed in the crash was a family of four. They were recognized as Katherine Portman's family. We are utmost sad for her loss."

I choked on a sob and felt someone pull me into a hug. It was Peter. I didn't care and just cried and cried.

My family was gone.

For Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor her ! Boo hoo !<strong>


	32. Shattered

**Quick Update !**

**There is a new Review Button courtesy of FFN! **

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 5 months**

**Song of the day : I should've kissed you - One Direction **

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 32 ~ Shattered

ANNABETH :

I got out of my bed and opened the door bit. It was dark outside in the hall. I carefully crept down the stairs, cautiously looking for the intruder. I stepped onto the ground floor and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness. As I looked around, I saw something move. I spun and there was nothing. Then I felt a gaze on me. Then, I heard something being knocked off and someone fell. I reached for the light switch and flipped it on. If it was Lorelai, I 'm gonna...

It was Percy.

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled. "What are you doing here ?"

"You said you will let me get revenge at your house." I laughed. It was a joke but Percy was too much of a Seaweed Brain. As soon as I stopped laughing, Percy finally caught on and gave me a deadly look. I gulped as he walked towards me. He stopped when I felt my back was against the wall. I was suddenly conscious of what I was wearing : shorts and a short tank top.

Percy said nothing but his hands slipped under my shirt and drew shapes on my stomach. I breathed inwardly and shuddered. That made him smirk.

"Percy..."I said as he put his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel him smile.

"Hmm ?" The vibrations were kind of ticklish and I started laughing. I kept laughing until Percy let me go and looked at me with a confused expression. When I realized that this was a perfect opportunity to escape, I laughed more and made my way to the sofa. When I sat down, my laughter died.

"Why'd you laugh ?" asked Percy, bewildered. That look was honestly adorable.

"Well... I was ticklish..." I admitted and tucked my legs under me.

Percy was still trying to process the first part. "So... You were laughing all because you were ticklish ?"He asked. I nodded and he sighed. Then, he joined me on the sofa.

"What do you wanna do ?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I dunno ! It's your house. " He pointed out. I snuggled closer to him and switched on the television. It was MTV and Katy was on. I laughed at the coincidence.

"Katy Perry's on replay...She's on replay..." I sang and laughed at Percy's expression.

"Please.. no... Can I have a peaceful moment to not be reminded of that ?" Percy asked. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.

"Are you sleeping ?" Asked Percy. Okay, to be honest, that annoyed me. Can you not tell if a person was sleeping ?

" No ! I was simply rearranging my brain in my head" I said, sarcasm lining my words. Percy rolled his eyes. I faked shock. "Oh no ! Percy Jackson knows how to roll his eyes !"

Percy pushed me, playfully and laughed. After that, we sat in silence with the television still on. Percy was playing with my curls, quietly. Apparently, we went to sleep like this because I remember shutting the television and waking up to a click sound. Much like a camera.

LORELAI :

Being a publicist/agent is tiring. I mean, you have to arrange everything. But, it was fun for me. I mean, Annabeth was still young. Not like those snobby, old ones I used to work for. True, I worked for many but I lasted longer with Annabeth. How did I work for her ?

Well, I was working for a star (Kimberly Grey) and let me tell you, I hate her ! She was such a hypocrite. In front of people, she was nice but behind them, she was a devil. And whoever spilled some of this to anyone in the magazine biz would be sued and blackballed.

One day, Aphrodite called and asked to see me. I came right away and she offered me to work with Annabeth. I tried a day with her and she was fantastic. So I quit working for Kimberly. That's my story.

Anyway, I was going over to Annabeth's house. I had set up a Twitter, Facebook and blog for her. I knew that she already had a Youtube account so that will be the only account she handles. I will handle the others and post. Well, maybe not for Twitter. Anyway, all I need is for Annabeth to announce to the world that her official accounts are as those.

This is a perfect opportunity anyway. There's a reporter coming soon and I still haven't told Annabeth. When I had arrived, I opened the front door and was shocked to see ...

Percy and Annabeth cuddled on the couch. Annabeth was lying on Percy's chest and Percy had one of his hands in his hair. I smiled and took out my phone. I snapped a picture of them. Yay ! Adorable kids. I am posting this !

I posted the photo with the caption : Percy and Annabeth cuddle with good dreams right now 3 ~ Lorelai . Suddenly, Annabeth woke up with a yawn.

"Lorelai ?" she asked, focusing on me. I hid my phone.

"The one and ...well , I'm not sure about only..." I greeted her. She stretched and realized her sleeping position. Then she blushed and got off of Percy who also woke up. Aw, cute. Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How long has this been going on ?" I asked. Annabeth averted her eyes away from mine.

"What ?" she asked, innocently. I crossed my arms.

"You and Percy dating ... Tell me !" I said. She huffed.

"It just happened a few days ago. No big deal." She said, nonchalant. I let out a loud 'what'.

"This is a BIG deal !" I exclaimed. I took out my phone but Annabeth stopped me.

"Can we let it be a secret until I want them to find out." Annabeth said, referring to the paparazzi. I muttered a 'fine'. Oh yes... Interview.

"I need to go back to my house. My dad said that I have a guy who wants to interview me coming soon." Said, Percy standing up.

"What a coincidence ! Annabeth also had a reporter coming. I do believe that this must be the same person because you both are equal rising stars in the new movie. Annabeth, remember the meeting with the director." I said. Percy vanished and Annabeth was busy texting. Probably telling her apprentice. I went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

I heard the tap go on and I was sure that Annabeth was showering. She came back down in a green tank top which said, 'Forever Alone', a white cardigan and black pants. Where she got the tank top, I'll never know. Under the Forever Alone printing was a poem or something. It was : Roses are red, I have a phone, nobody texts me , forever alone. Pretty funny huh ?

"Hey, Annabeth, announce in the vid that you have a Twitter and blog and Facebook account. For Twitter, you are AnnabethChase.. Lame right. Anyway, on Facebook, your email is WiseGirl at Yahoo dot com. Capital W and G. On the blog, your url is starstruck with Annabeth"

Annabeth nodded then grabbed a banana and drank some orange juice. A few minutes later, Percy walked in.

"They'll be here in a few minutes... Hey is that a banana ?" Sidetracked. Percy took Annabeth's remaining banana and ate it. Annabeth protested but did nothing. A few minutes later, the door bell rang. I rushed to open it and there stood a middle aged guy in a blue vest. It had the printing 'TIME'. He had another two people. One was a girl and the other was a guy with a camera. I let them in and they sat down on one of the sofas.

"Where are they ?" Blue vest asked. On cue, Annabeth came in with Percy and they both sat on the same couch. Side by side. Percy's hand on Annabeth's waist. I couldn't stop myself from squealing like a fan.

"Do you mind if we record this and post it on Youtube ?" asked Girl. They both shook their heads and Camera dude said 'go'.

"Hello, I am JC and we are interviewing Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase who are the new stars of the upcoming movie, Protection. Annabeth, Percy, nice that you could join us."

"Well, we didn't have a choi**-**" Annabeth elbowed Percy before he could say anything rude. Percy recollected himself."Well, we didn't have anything else to do." Annabeth nodded at his statement.

"Well, so, how does it feel to be the new IT star in Hollywood ?" asked the girl. I still do not know her name.

"Well... It's exciting." Annabeth said.

"Not you ! Him !" said the girl, putting her chin on her hand and admiring him. Annabeth cringed but said nothing. How rude !

"Well, like Annabeth said, it is exciting." Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him as if saying, back off. I'm taken.

The interview went like that with some childish antics from Percy and Witty comments from Annabeth. For people who aren't trying to publicize their relationship, they sure are messing up. They act like a married couple. Then, they were asked to pose for pictures. Then, Annabeth announced what I told her to. Well, I was kind of tired ( I know that it was just morning) and went home. Last night, I spent the time up. I went home right after.

PERCY :

The interview went well. I tried my best to ignore the flirty looks from the TIME girl. It was so scary and I am glad that it is over. We had to go to see the director of Protection afterwards. We thanked them for coming and hurried off. Gladly, we made it to the building and walked inside.

The director told us that we had to start shooting but not within this week. He wanted to publish photos of us as our characters. So, after that, we were ushered into changing rooms, trying on all kinds of outfits. Annabeth looked spectacular in her Greek dress. We took pictures for the posters and all. We even did candid for fun.

After that, we lounged in the Green room. Why it is called a green room ? Well, I have no idea. One of our co stars had put on the news we missed this morning.

"One of the planes travelling from New York to Hollywood crashed into the ocean. It was unknown why an airplane from one of the most excellent travelling agencies would crash. Some suspect it to be sabotaged whilst others believe it is a faulty of the passengers that were killed in the crash was a family of four. They were recognized as Katherine Portman's family. We are utmost sad for her loss."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she rushed out of the room. I followed after her. We rushed to the Hollywood Stature building. When we arrived, we saw Katherine, walking out of the lift with a suitcase, her eyes bloodshot red and Peter walking out after her. Annabeth stopped Katherine.

"Where do you think you're going ?" she asked, unaware at the growing crowd of people. Katherine dropped her suitcase and shrugged. She looked down. "Where are you going to go ! You can't quit ! You're already halfway there."

Katherine glared at Annabeth. "Really? Halfway huh ? Annabeth, you don't know the meaning of bullied ! Besides, let Georgie win. At least she'll leave me alone. And who are you to control me ? You aren't my mother or one of my family members for that matter."

Annabeth flared up. "I am ! Now, I'm the one taking over the task of being your mother, your sister, your family. Wanna know why ? Because your family died in the plane crash !"

Probably not the wisest thing to say. Katherine lunged at Annabeth. Annabeth easily ducked but Katherine kept coming at her. The self defense classes paid off because Annabeth soon had Katherine in a hands on her back position. Annabeth let Katherine go.

"If Georgie wins, are you sure that she will stop bugging you ? Has she EVER stopped that ? Keep in mind that everything doesn't always go as we plan. Oh, and by the way, I'm not checking up on you until you get your bearings straight." Annabeth said. She then hopped into the limo we came here with and it shot off.

The crowd had been taking videos and the security guard had asked them to disperse. Peter had picked up Katherine's suitcase and helped Katherine, who was crying, back to their floor. I had one question :

How am I going to get home ?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy XD You are so dense sometimes. It was sort of fun to write this chapter because I had that scene in my mind for a while now. Now, it is time to give the new review button a try. <strong>

**** My exam is still not finished. **


	33. Percabeth

**Victoria J has a new song ! I love it ! She recorded it for an upcoming episode : Tori goes Platinum**

**My exam is almost OVER !**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 5 months**

**Song of the day : Make it in America - Victoria Justice**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 33 ~ Percabeth

ANNABETH :

I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I was seriously angry. I mean, how can Katherine solve any problems by running away from them. And you're probably thinking : Annabeth, didn't you do the same ?

Well, in my defense, I ran away to Hollywood because of Aphrodite.I had a thing to do. Not run around without anyone to go to or whatever. So there ! Case closed.

I walked upstairs and took a lovely shower. It was really soothing. When I got out, I wore a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. I made myself some popcorn and switched on the television. I tuned in on the Stars Weekly channel. It has everything you need to know about what is going on in Hollywood. I swear it's like they have reporters on every block.

"Okay, we have One Direction here. Let's ask some questions !" I cranked up the volume as Hannah Jefferson talked. I love her. Even though she's like this girlish interviewer, she doesn't flirt and is very nice. Unlike that day's reporter.

The camera turned to the boys, sitting in two couches. Liam, Harry and Louis on one and Niall and Zayn on the other. Hannah shuffled the cards in her hand. "So boys, it's nice having you here." Hannah calls them boys because, well, she is older than them. She's like in her thirties but is still beautiful.

"It's pretty much nice to be here." said Louis, as the leader of the group. I munched down on the popcorn.

"I have a few questions for you : Number one, how was the first performance of the Hollywood Games ?" asked Hannah.

"It was fantastic. A lot of those people were really great and it was an exciting experience being a judge." Liam said. I swear, that boy is good with words.

"And I never expected a duet of Justin Bieber's song to be so good." said Zayn. Niall smirked and Louis wagged a finger at Zayn. Harry had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"The song ? Or the singer ?"asked Harry. The crowd in the studio were anticipating.

"I'm not gay, Harry.." Zayn stalled. Harry rolled his eyes and the crowd laughed.

"Not the guy singer. The girl. " Harry pressed on.

Zayn bit his lip and played with his fingers. "Well, she is beautiful and talented... But-"

Harry interrupted. "Aha! You have a crush on her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Zayn.

"Hazza, will you shut up ? " Zayn asked. Harry pouted and Zayn continued. "Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted", Harry reached over Louis and flicked Zayn's ear. " The girl is beautiful but it is so obvious that she is owned."

"What makes you say that ?" asked Hannah, interested at the gossip.

"It's clear that Percy likes Annabeth and Annabeth likes Percy. I mean, you saw how they were flirting with each other during the performance." Zayn explained.

"Yeah, but, it could be just for show." Niall stated, making the crowd chatter with excitement. Hannah shut them up.

"Unfortunately boys, the truth will remained unknown. But, we have proof that they might be together because recently on Facebook, Lorelai, Annabeth's manager/agent, posted a photo of them sleeping together on the couch. They are really adorable together." Hannah stated. Wait what ? Lorelai took a picture and posted it on Facebook ? No big right ? I could just deny it all. Yeah.

Niall smiled and patted Zayn on the shoulder. "Better luck next time."

"Anyway, Niall, how about you ? What about your crush on celebrity, Demi Lovato ?"asked Hannah, making Niall blush.

"Ah well... The usual." He answered making the crowd laugh. There was a beep and that signaled the interview to be over. Hannah smiled, sadly.

"Well, goodbye boys. Hope to see you next time." She said goodbye. The screen changed and we now saw Felicia Young, who gives the buzz report.

"Today we have a lot of news. Starting from the gossip of Percabeth !" she said. No ! Not again. She started talking about junk and stuff. "Then, we have report of a recent fight between Annabeth Chase and her apprentice, Katherine Portman, who's family recently died."

Again, she talked about made up facts but I did my best to ignore them. I was successfully doing that. Partially because my phone was buzzing. I picked it up and answered.

"Wow, Annabeth. You're popular." said Lorelai.

"Lorelai, why did you post the picture ?" I asked. She chuckled. Suddenly, I remembered something... Percy. "Oh chizz, I forgot Percy." I hung up and was about to run up the stairs to change but heard a honk from the front yard. I looked through the window to see Percy walk out of the cab and up to the front door.

Oh no.

He knocked twice and I opened it. He was pouting. I pulled him into the house. "You forgot me."

I hugged him and put on my cutest face."I'm weally sowwy..."

"I cannot believe that you forgot your devilishly handsome boyfriend..." He said with a chuckle.

"Maybe your my boyfriend not because your devilishly handsome, but because I pitied you when you realized your mistake." I realized what I had said and looked up at Percy. His eyes were wide.

"Percy ! I was kidding !" I said. He wasn't convinced. "I'll make it up to you !"

"How ?" he asked. I leaned up and whispered my plan to him. I pulled away and he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short update. Oh and I have a lot of surprises later on. Like : <strong>

**1. There will be one week where the Hollywood Games are going to be done at a camp. **

**2. The gags at the camp are : **

**~ Louis standing up and convincing that carrots are better than strawberries. And he does that by asking what a strawberry is good for, accidentally hitting a certain someone. **

**~ Harry stumbled upon a Perfume Laboratory and made his own perfume and tried it on everyone. But, he finished it on a certain someone and everyone cheered, thinking his reign of terror is over. But then, he does something unexpected. **

**~ Liam having nightmares of Spoons. Not to mention, 1/5 of the gang suddenly hanged up a puppet of a spoon over his head. **

**~Zayn is scaring Liam with spoons. They chase around the camp dining hall and Zayn is throwing spoons at Liam but hits a certain someone on the head. **

**~Niall found the kitchen and forced the cooks to cook like Nandos. When he was testing it, he hated it and threw it out the window, hitting a certain someone.**

**Who is the certain someone ? **

**I will be DELETING my new story 'Teen Idol' and replacing it with a new story I just thought of. Keep me on your alerts!**


	34. Surprises in Paradise

**I can't believe that Zayn is in a relationship with Perrie Edwards... They look weird together. I feel sorry for my friend...**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 5 months**

**Song of the day : Aftershock - Demi Lovato **

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 34 ~ Surprises in Paradise

ANNABETH :

So here we are.

Where are we ?

Oh remember the part where I whispered my plan to Percy. Well, let me tell you, it was sort of genius.

What did I plan ?

That's a good one. Let's see...

We decided to have a little fun. Figured it out yet ? No ?

We're ...

...

...

...

...

...

At The Funfair !

And we have our disguises on. Can't have people mobbing you while you're having fun right ? Percy is wearing a fake moustache and a pair of sunglasses. Since almost all of Hollywood have seen me in sunglasses, I throw in a floppy hat into my disguise. To hide my grey streak which separates me from the other blonde celebrities. By the way, I do not have the moustache.

We came here by taxi. It wasn't that far from our neighborhood. We paid the entrance fee and walked in, acting like regular people on a regular basis. I wonder what Percy want's to do first. There's the roundabout, Ferris wheel, cotton candy vendor and many more. I felt Percy grab my hand and drag me to a nearby hit-the**-**stack**-**of-cards booth.

Percy paid and tried to hit the cards as I just watched. He managed and won himself a cute little teddy bear. Being the most amazing boyfriend ever, he gave it to me and kissed me on the cheek. It tickled because of the moutache. I smiled and dragged him over to a photo booth.

We did wacky poses. Still with the disguises on, mind you. And when we got out,we took the strip of pictures. I kept half and Percy kept the other half. We decided to grab a snack. I was chewing my burger when my phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I wiped the sides of my mouth with a napkin. Percy looked at me as he ate some french fries.

"Annabeth !" Lorelai cried. "I've been texting you ! Why didn't you reply ?"

"I didn't notice." I could practically see her rolling her eyes. "Anyway, why'd you call ?"

"You need to get back to Katherine !" said Lorelai.

"No !"

"I was afraid you might say that... But you can't abandon her. It's enough that her family isn't there for her but not you too..." Lorelai persuaded me.

I sighed. "Fine but I'm still giving her the cold shoulder." I cut the call before she could protest. I saw Percy giving me a concerned look.

"It was Lorelai, telling me that I should not give Katherine the cold shoulder and that I should check up on her." I explained.

"Well, she's right. You can't leave Katherine in a world alone with sharks " said Percy. I rolled my eyes. Oh, so we're in the sea now ?

Percy paid and he dragged me to a roller coaster. He paid the fee and we got into one of the cars. I buckled up as did Percy. The ride started and we were travelling up a steep track. I braced myself for the ride top go faster.

We did and It was a crazy ride of toss and turns. At one part of the ride, I lost my hat. It fell in the hands of some crazy screaming girl. At the end of the ride, when I got out, the girl came up to me.

"I think this is yours..." She said as I took the hat. She had trailed off. I looked to see her shocked face. "You're... You're Annabeth Chase !" She screamed.

Apparently all of the park heard her because some were running towards me. Percy mouthed one word to me : run. I nodded and we ran towards the exit. We barely made it out of there alive because the fans were always on our heels. We actually ran about a mile from there before getting a taxi. But, despite the fans and sweat, it was fun.

We arrived in front of my house and I paid the cab, even though Percy protested and insisted that he paid. But then, he made sure I arrived at my house before going over to his. Before that, he gave me a goodnight kiss. I smiled as I waved goodbye and stepped into my house. I wanted to have a shower before going to bed.

I walked into my bathroom and stripped then turned the hot water on. It was absolutely soothing. After about half an hour, I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I wiped myself dry and changed for bed. I slept as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning and remembered that I have to go to check up on Katherine. After a shower and breakfast, I changed and was ready to go. I took my limo and we arrived there in no time. I stepped out ad went to the elevator. I pressed for my floor's button. When the door opened, I was surprised to see everyone there. Peter, Katherine, Ellie, Czeto and even Percy. I walked in and sat down in a chair. They were waiting for some kind of announcement.

"And I am sad to announce that ... Zoe Burckswood will be leaving us." Mark said, looking genuinely sad. Oh, it must be the elimination. That leaves 11 of us.

"I need to go..."said Peter, leaving.

"Yeah me too !" Percy ran up after him.

"I need to count the money we have. Goodbye." Ellie said, rather hurriedly.

"I need to sort out the new designs that I have had for each week." said Czeto, gathering up some papers and running in as the door closed. That left me and Katherine.

Awkward silence begins.

"So... How have you been ?" I asked.

KATHERINE :

"So... How have you been ?" asked Annabeth. I shrugged, looking down at my feet.

"Fine, I guess." I answered, briskly. Should I apologize ? Maybe I should. How do I put it ? Then again, why should I apologize ? Fine, I'll apologize.

"Well" we both said at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"You first." said Annabeth.

I played with my fingers. "I'm really sorry for being so vulnerable and all. I was almost close to breaking."

"I'm sorry too. For letting you cope with this on your own... Lorelai called me last night and she told me to check up on you. But I see that you are okay now." said Annabeth. She then jumped up and yanked me from my chair. "Now, let's head to the studio to choreograph. And then see what Czeto has in mind."

Well, as we headed to the studio, Annabeth told me what song I should sing. She told me that I should sing Touch Me by Katharine Mcphee. I think it is a good idea. When we arrived, I told my choreographer the song and she had this incredible idea to make me look sexy and desirable. So, here I am, trying to do that but filing terribly whilst Annabeth sat at the sideline, watching.

"No no... You have to feel sexy in order to be sexy !" Complained my choreographer. I sighed as I tried it the third time. I was too tired and my choreographer let me take break. Annabeth walked over to me.

"How about this for advice : Imagine you are doing this to seduce someone you like." I nodded and tried it again. I imagined that it was Peter I was doing this too. The way he would drool and watch me like a hawk. I was back in the present when I heard some clapping noise. Annabeth and my choreographer were clapping for me.

"Bravo ! You finally did it !" said my choreographer. I smiled.

So, let's get a summary of the next few days. I woke up, ate, trained and ate and slept and that all over again. Not to mention fitting for a dress they want me to wear. It looked like a bed sheet. It was zipped on. It had the pattern of an ordinary white sheet but Czeto added a few sequins to add pizzazz.

So, now it is the battle, week 2.

PERCY :

I was a bit nervous. But why ? I'm not the one going on stage. That would be my apprentice and his team. They will be doing Moves Like Jagger. An old favourite of people. They had a random order today and I was barely paying attention because, it is so boring. It's like one of those shows were you wait to see who lose and who wins.

The mentor performance didn't happen. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Annabeth tugged on my sleeve.

"Hey, you okay ?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Are you ?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I sort of got in a fight with one of the Gamemakers. " I looked at her and she was serious. I waited for her to continue. " He asked me to perform but I insisted that he gave someone else the spotlight. He kept pressing me on that I was an important asset in this game and I kept saying that I might drop out if he was playing unfair. He told me he'll give someone else the spotlight but he's watching me and will do something if I try something funny..."

I whispered in her ear. "He can't do that, can he ? I mean, you're one of the biggest stars ever. " Annabeth shrugged.

"Let's just hope I don't piss him off anymore..." She said and I nodded.

We waited for the announcement about the voting. As usual, Katherine got one of the highest and I guess they weren't waiting for a few days before eliminating because they announced that Zayne Maslow was leaving the stage. Not only that, they eliminated his partner who was one of the highest...

Then they announced that groups aren't allowed anymore. A lot in one day. And they said that the next genre was duets on love. For me, I was a bit shocked. Could they have done that because of what Annabeth did ? This was so unfair. So, we're left with only a few people.

_Melissa Harold ~ Georgie Ferblishman_

_Zephyra ~ Penelope Granger_

__Brandi Levette ~ Angel Campo__

_Annabeth Chase ~ Katherine Portman_

_Mark Greene ~ Jack Heffley_

_Lawrence Weild ~ Freddy Hutcherson_

_David Henry ~ Daniel Resepire_

_Avan Jogia ~ Tristan Porter_

__Percy Jackson ~ Peter Forester__

There are nine left and it isn't an even number so how can we do duets. That's when Mark stepped in.

"To eliminate the last male apprentice, we will do a voting blast. When I say go, vote as much as you can and we will see who has the least. One, Two, Three... Go !" I could see people frantically grabbing their cellphones and dialing numbers. I just hope it'll be enough for us. The girls were relaxing because they were safe. But us guys ? No way.

"The votes are in and ... the eliminated is P-" Mark started to say. No ! No, it can't be !

* * *

><p><strong>Haha ! Is it Peter.. Maybe, since he's the only one who has a name with a P in the apprentice line... <strong>


	35. Bus !

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 5 months**

**Song of the day : Here We Go - Lemonade Mouth**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 35 ~ Bus !

PETER :

Okay, let me tell you this. When you have performed and done one of the best, suddenly a few of your buddies are eliminated. It was suppose to be one a week but suddenly it's two. And then, we're gonna do duets. And then, groups are banned, so here we are, going to the next round without allies. And then, when the fate of your stay is upon the viewers, all you can do is hope. The girls are relaxing because they do not need to be eliminated. The Gamemakers want a boy and a girl on duets.

"The votes are in and ... the eliminated is P-" Mark started to say. I shut my eyes and prayed a lot. "Oh wait ! Let me ... Oh, the eliminated is Freddy Hutcherson..."

I sighed in relief. For a second, I thought that I was going to be eliminated. I saw Freddy hugging the girls and then his mentor and then he came over to us guys. He gave me a handshake and he wished me good luck. Then, he grabbed a suitcase and tugged it outside. So, that left 8 of us.

"As we all know, there are 8 apprentices left. They will do duets next week. But, here's the surprise ! Next week, we're going camping !" said Mark, happily. The crowd erupted in cheers. Camping ? Where ?

"The Gamemakers have rented a camp not far from civilization. The genre for the duets is still a secret. We'll tell you when we get to the camp. For the apprentices and mentors and judges, we will be going to the camp tomorrow afternoon. So, pack your bags with only your clothes and essential things because towels and toothpaste will be provided and be there at the ground floor of the SB at noon !" said Mark.

The show ended and we were told to go and pack. I didn't get to meet Percy because for some reason, we were all asked to go and Percy said that he needed to settle something with the Gamemakers.

When we got to our assigned level, Katherine immediately went to her room and I went to mine. I got out my suitcase and opened my wardrobe. I'm guessing that we will be staying there for a week. I packed my clothes and took precautions for any situation. Then, I took out a backpack and put the Hollywood Games laptop in it. I threw in chargers and my toothbrush and there we have it.

It was pretty late and I was kind of thirsty. I stepped out of my room to order some water and found Katherine sitting at the table, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Hey..." She said when she noticed that I was here.

"Hey..." I sat down at the table. Katherine handed me another cup of hot chocolate.

"I thought you might come out tonight..." She said, her grey eyes so very mysterious in the slightly lit room. I drank the hot chocolate, relishing the taste.

"So, um... Do you want to do a duet with me ?" I asked. When I saw that she was quiet, I continued to ramble on. "I mean, you don't have to but if you want to, it would be great. But its all in your choice and I-"

"Peter," She interrupted me. I looked at her."I would love to do a duet with you." She smiled and I smiled. It was getting late and Katherine excused herself. I got up and also went to my room. I fell asleep just that instant.

The next day, I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I walked over and opened it. It was Percy.

"Get ready. It's almost time." He said, then walked away. Almost time ? I must have slept in. So embarrassing. I took a quick shower and wore some clothes. Then, I grabbed my phone, backpack and suitcase and ran out of the room. I suppose Katherine and Annabeth were already downstairs. Percy was also not here.

I walked into the lift and it descended to the ground floor. When I walked out, there was a lot of chatter and talking. Everyone was already there. I saw suitcases of various colours and sizes. Georgie apparently thought this was a forever stay because she had about 3 big pink suitcases. I walked over to where District 12 were.

Percy was talking to Annabeth and the blonde seemed pretty angry. Katherine was just minding her own business. I approached her.

"Hey, sit with me ? " I asked her as I approached.

"Yeah, sure ." She smiled. We joked around until the buses came. Then we boarded it.

PERCY :

After we were excused, I stayed behind to talk to the Gamemaker Annabeth was talking about. She said that his name was Paladium. I waited and saw the group of Gamemakers walk out. I approached them.

"Can I speak to Mr. Paladium ?" I asked. One of them stayed behind as the others walked on.

"What is it ?" He asked in his gruff voice. He looked pretty impatient.

"Um.. Well, Annabeth said that you asked her to be in the spotlight and she didn't want to. I think what she did was pretty okay because it won't be okay if she gets the spotlight as the others might get jealous and -"

"Excuse me," He interrupted. "Are you the boss or am I the boss ? I can do whatever I want. So, who are you to tell me if I can disturb Annabeth or not. I mean, she isn't your girlfriend." Actually, she is.

"But you can't control her like that !"I argued. He pushed me and I restrained myself from beating him up. I stood up.

"Better be careful with your mouth because anything can happen." He warned and walked away. I looked at my hand and saw a little scrape. That is one tough floor. It doesn't hurt much so I left it alone. I went home, cursing Paladium.

I packed that night and went to sleep afterwards. I woke up a little early to make sure everything was there. I checked the scrape on my hand and it was a little red. No one would notice. So, with my bags, I went to the SB and everyone were already waiting but I didn't see Peter. So, I went to check up on him and found out that he was still asleep.

I woke him up and then went back downstairs. I met up with Annabeth and Katherine. Katherine was busy staring of at a distance.

"Hey Annabeth." I greeted her. She turned and smiled. As she took in my appearance, she saw the scrape on my hand. She frowned and took my hand, examining it.

"What happened ?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Don't shrug on me. It's a big deal, what happened ?" asked Annabeth, again.

"I met up with Paladium..."

"What did you do ? You didn't have to see him and complain for me." Said Annabeth.

"But I wanted to. Because, you are my partner and it is my responsibility if he threatens you." I added in a whisper," And because you are my girlfriend."

"You didn't have to do that." Annabeth still was on to that. I sighed. A few minutes later, the buses arrived. We boarded it and the attendant said that one bus was for One Direction (we can't put them with the fanatics), the next was for two of the districts and the last was for the other two.

We just went into whichever bus caught our attention. When we stepped in, the bus was huge ! There were like chairs in the front like a regular bus but only for two or three rows. Which means there are like 12 seats. At the back was a kitchen area. Next to that was a bathroom. Then there was a leisure room, with a karaoke set and everything. There were no rooms so we will sleep sit.

I dumped my bag next to Annabeth and noticed that there was a small screen in the Karaoke room as well as the front of the bus. When asked, the attendant said that we could call the other buses or we could send live videos or what not. After we picked seats, we waited to see who our bus mates were. They were none other than Brandi and Avan Jogia. Annabeth welcomed them and they settled in with their apprentices. Since there were Districts with only one half of the team, they just combined.

The bus started moving and we decided to lounge in the leisure room. Well, the mentors did except for Avan. When we did, Brandi brought along her camera and she wired it to the small screen.

"What song should we do first ?" Annabeth asked as she switched on the karaoke set.

"I think 'One Thing'. I've always wanted to hear the female version of it." said Brandi. Annabeth searched for it and switched it on. Brandi tapped me on the shoulder while Annabeth wasn't looking.

"Here, hold the camera.." She handed me it. Then, she put a finger to her lips as if it was a secret. I understood and carefully positioned the camera on my lap so Annabeth wouldn't notice it. When Annabeth sang, I pretended to sit somewhere else, so I could get a better angle. Annabeth was totally oblivious to the fact that I was doing this.

Score !

After the song, Annabeth went to get some water. When she was gone, I handed the camera back to Brandi.

"What are you going to do with it ?" I asked her.

"Paladium asked me to make a clip to show for the performance." She said. Hearing his name made my blood boil. Annabeth walked in before I could start cussing in my head.

Wow, I'm becoming a bad boy.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have time, read my new story : England's Greatest Era. <strong>

**I'm going on vacation from tomorrow to Thursday .. Chao ! **


	36. Hey Camp !

**As You all know, the cover of the Mark of Athena has been posted by Rick. It shows of Jason and Percy, both on their horses, holding their swords, about to fight. And an owl is in the background. It is really epic !**

**I love Fanfiction . net**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 4 months**

**Song of the day : Part of Me - Katy Perry**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 36 ~ Hey Camp !

BRANDI :

I hid the camera behind my back when Annabeth entered. Percy went to sit on the couch and Annabeth joined him, her head in the crook of his neck. For a second, I could say they were dating but... I dunno. They would really make a good couple. I mean, just look at them. So adorable and sweet. I suppose we had another few hours before we could make it to the camp. I don't really know where it is. But, if Mark said it wasn't far from civilization, it would probably be two or three hours away.

I bet the camp had WiFi.

And all sorts of cabins, for all sorts of reasons.

And a grand stage.

If we were going camping, there must be sing a longs and campfire songs and s'mores. I'm tingling with excitement. And, there must be loads of secret places to go to. And a lot of pictures I can take. Starting with Percy and Annabeth.

"Uh oh.." Annabeth said out of the blue. I noticed that she was watching me. I must have been smiling all of a sudden.

"What ?" I asked, innocently. Annabeth stood up, much to Percy's dismay because I heard him groan.

"You have something up your sleeve, don't you ?" Annabeth asked, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"No ! No, why would you say that?" Deny everything. "I mean, I'm probably not that smart to pull anything right ?"

"Aha ! You have a point..."

"What's that suppose to mean ?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You said it.. not me." Annabeth walked outside. I turned to Percy, who was playing with his phone. I sat down on a couch opposite of him.

"You know, since Annabeth has a Facebook and Twitter and Youtube page, You should make one too !" I suggested. Percy looked up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why ?" He asked, as if I had something planned.

"Well, Annabeth has one ! " I pressed on and realized that it wasn't a good enough reason.

"I'll do it later." He said, also walking out of the room. I was alone. I took out my phone and texted Leo Otoya, my beloved boyfriend.

_Watcha doin ?_

Beep. You have 1 unread message.

Watching a stupid documentary

Aw... My poor boyfriend.

_Hugs and Kisses to you. Erm.. Can you do me a favor ?_

Depends... what is it ?

_I need you to try and hack Lorelai's stuff... Like her date app on her phone. She keeps a lot of things she needs to remember..._

What exactly will I be looking 4 ?

_Anything bout Percy and Annabeth._

Okay, will do. Love you!

_Love you too._

Yeah, it is sort of bad to be away from the one you love. Now, enough about me. Let's get back to the madness in the bus !

PERCY :

After talking to Brandi, I walked out of the room and saw Annabeth sitting down in one of the front seats of the bus. I decided to join her. Avan was listening to music, with his earphones on. I think he's asleep. Never mind him. Peter and Katherine were chatting to the other two apprentices. I sat down next to Annabeth.

When I sat down, she laid her head on my shoulder and I played with her curls. They are so natural and perfect. Insert dreamy smile here. We heard a squeal and turned around. Brandi was smiling and holding a can of whip cream. Her squeals apparently made all of us confused, except for was sleeping.

We all stood up and walked towards Brandi.

"What's wrong ?" asked Annabeth. Brandi turned to her as if Annabeth told her that she had won a million dollars. Apparently, Brandi couldn't form intelligent words to tell us. So, she took out her camera and pressed record.

"This is the ultimate prank !" She handed the camera to her apprentice and motioned for us to follow her. She took out feather from her handbag and walked to Avan. We just followed. Brandi squirted some contents of the cream on Avan's free hand. Then, she tickled his nose with the feather. As expected, Avan swiped the cream across his face and immediately woke up.

We immediately cracked up and Avan gave us a look but laughed along.

"What are you lot laughing about ?" asked a voice. We all turned to look at the screen and saw One Direction on the screen. We were still laughing when we saw their confused faces. Louis looked in Avan's direction and cracked a smiled.

"Nice one ! Although, you could have put a bit more cream and he could have covered his whole face." Louis started laughing and we laughed harder. Suddenly, the bus braked so suddenly. I managed to stay standing ad so did the most of us. But, Avan slammed his head into the seat in front of him during the brake and he got the cream on the seat. And it was more spread out on his face.

We all broke out laughing. Even the boys from One Direction.

"I'm gonna get this thing off." Said Avan, standing up and walking away. Annabeth collapsed in her seat and breathed.

"That wasn't funny..." She said, tone all serious.

"It wasn't ?" asked Niall. Annabeth shook her head.

"It was hilarious !" We all cracked a grin.

Liam stopped us. "Correction. It was Hil-Harry**-**ous. See what I did there ?"

Zayn patted him on the shoulder. "Good one."

"What brings you here ?" asked Peter as soon as we all sat down. The boys shrugged.

"I dunno. We wanted to talk to someone and we decided to do so with your bus. Your Not so red and not so big bus." said Louis.

"Why not the other bus ?" asked Katherine.

"Well, we did and they were all gushing about and we figured that we couldn't really have a conversation if they were all talking at once." said Liam.

"Been there. Done that." said Brandi. Annabeth put her head on my lap after she removed the armrest in the middle. I played with her blonde curls again, absentmindedly.

"I'm tired... Do you hear me ?" Annabeth said, sort of to the tune of More than This.

"Is now the time for a parody ?" asked Brandi.

"Any time is the time for a parody !" Declared Harry. " We, One Direction, order you to sing us a song... Whatever we want !"

"I'll go get the instruments !" said Peter, standing up.

"I'll come too !" said Katherine. They walked back with Microphones, guitars, drums and a keyboard. They handed Brandi, Annabeth and I a microphone and the others took the instruments.

"How come we are singing ?" asked Brandi.

"Because, we need our voices for the performance." said the apprentices. We looked at Avan, expectantly.

"And I am getting my revenge." He said. We rolled our eyes.

"Alright boys. What song do you want ?" asked Annabeth. The British/Irish band pretended to discuss.

"We want to hear Price Tag." Said Harry. Annabeth smirked.

"You sure you know how to rap Perce ?" She asked. I scoffed.

"Don't insult me..." She smiled.

"Don't insult me..." She mimicked. GRRRR...

After a few more requesting ( and Percy bullying. Personally, it's more sinister that stupid cyber bullying), We arrived at our destination. When we got out, we finally had a look of the camp.

The place was huge. There were cabins lined up on either side of us. There was a big lake not far from here and a pavilion. Also, there were signs to show us where to go to certain places, like bathroom or workshop etc.

Paladium stood in front of all of us.

"Alright ! Listen up ! Girls take the right side cabins. My right, mind you. And boys take the left. Choose which ever cabins you want. In one cabin there are two beds. We'll let you get settled and at 5 o'clock sharp, report to the pavilion over there."

Paladium then called One Direction over to him, probably to tell them where to go. I caught up with Peter and we scoured the cabins. I think I'll take Cabin 3 with Peter. When we stepped in, I was awestruck. It was magnificent. The walls were blue, the curtains were blue green. There were two desks and two beds on different sides of the room. I dumped my things on one bed.

There was a big trident on the wall over my bed. I'm loving my cabin already. Now, I better find Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, how do you like what is trying to improve. I like it lot. Now, thanks for giving me the big 300. I'll try to update my other stories as reward so put me on your author alerts. <strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	37. Big, Big Surprises

**I have decided that there will be 3 more stories revolving around this.**

**BTW There's this girl, BlackBeautyAngel, who made an awesome artwork about my MOA fic. To see it, go to Deviantart. Type her name and then go to Gallery. After that, press Black's Folder. **

**It's the one about the Marks on Annabeth's arm. **

**Major thanks and gratitude for making that ! I absolutely love it ! :D **

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 4 months**

**Song of the day : Skyscraper - Demi Lovato**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 37 ~ Big, Big Surprises.**  
><strong>

ANNABETH :

I picked a cabin and stepped in with Katherine. It was beautiful. The walls were grey with a dash of green curtains and there was a doll of an owl near the window. I dumped my bag on a bed and sat down. Katherine did the same and laid down on her bed.

"Hey Katherine, would you like it if I adopted you as a sister ?" I asked suddenly. Even I don't know where that came from. Katherine sat up and stared at me. Then she walked to the door.

"I need to think about it .." She answered before walking out. I sighed. Why did I do that ? Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello ?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Annabeth !" said Lorelai. " I just called to tell you that Thalia wants to video chat with you tomorrow at nine. And then, you should really check your twitter and Facebook for questions and do a live stream on Twitter in the evening at 5."

"Okay..." I said processing this slowly.

"And do not say no. I already posted it on your Facebook so it is a compulsory !" She added. Then hung up.

I walked out of the Cabin to see Percy running up to me. He kissed me.

"Percy ! What if someone saw us ?" I asked, looking cautiously around us. No one was in sight.

"So what ?" Percy asked, nonchalantly. I poked him and checked my watch. It was already five. I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him to the pavilion. We arrived just in time. Paladium was about to give a speech. Behind him was a burly man wearing spectacles. We stood next to Katherine and Peter.

"Alright everybody, behind me here, is Chiron. He is the camp instructor. You must follow his orders at this camp. Before I hand this little ceremony over to Chiron, I have to tell you the genre of the duets," Paladium took out some letters. " These letters have the genres and the song we want you to sing. One mentor from each duet team will come up and take this now."

Percy nudged me. "He doesn't really like me so..."

I understood and went to take the little letter. There were gasps in the crowd as they opened them. I took the last letter in his hand and I walked back to my group. I closed my eyes as I opened the letter. I heard a gasp so I opened my eyes and read what was on the letter.

Genre : Love

Song : Super Bass

What the hell ? Excuse my language.

"Alright, here at camp, you must be punctual. Every night there are campfire sing a longs and it is a compulsory to be there. Oh, all of the work cabins have security cameras in them. That is all." Wow that was fast. Not that I'm complaining. The work cabins means the cabins we use to do work. For example, the fashion cabin. When they were gone, I dragged Katherine, Peter and Percy to a corner, far from eavesdroppers.

"You know, I do not agree with this song !" I complained, holding out the letter.

"What do you suggest ?" asked Percy with a look that said, 'any better idea ?'

"A mash up !" I said.

"What kind ?" asked Peter.

"I heard the mash up a few days ago. It's between You Da One by Rihanna and What Makes You Beautiful..." I told them.

"Can we at least hear the song ?" asked Katherine. I nodded and motioned for us to go to our cabin. When we arrived, I took out my computer and opened Youtube. I typed in 'djNicoWuzHere'. Immediately, a few results appeared. I opened the video and made Percy close the door and lock it.

While it was buffering, I advised the apprentices, " Feel it, Vibe it and really dig it !"

After hearing the song...

"What a lot of switching between the songs..." said Katherine.

"But I like it and I think we should do it !" said Peter, making me beam. The stylists and treasurers arrive tomorrow. So, I will have to wait until then to tell Czeto about the song.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this ?" asked Percy, concerned.

"They can't eliminate us right ? I mean, they only wanted us to do the song. They didn't say that it was a must. Besides, if they eliminate us, the ratings will fall. " I said, convincingly. I mean, it was true right. One of the reason people even bothered with the show was I was on it and so was Melissa, as a part of our feud. And then the relationship of Percy and I.

"So, are we dismissed ?" asked Katherine. I nodded and immediately, they (apprentices) ran out. I shook my head at the sight. Percy closed the door again and suddenly locked it and pulled down the shades. I raised an eyebrow.

"Now, where were we before we got interrupted ?" asked Percy, his voice husky.

"We didn't even start." I retorted, ruining the moment. Percy pouted. I gave him a little kiss before my laptop made weird beeping sounds. Someone was requesting to video chat with me. I opened the screen to see Thalia. Wait...

"Hello, Annie !" She greeted me, cheerfully.

"Um... Thals, didn't you want to VC me tomorrow ?" I asked.

"I couldn't wait !" She exclaimed. What is wrong with her ? Then, I noticed what she was wearing. Black. Not that she never wore black clothes before but this time, it was excessive. She even wore make up. Black make up.

"Um, Thalia, what happened to you ?" I asked. She looked down at herself and tugged on the edge of the 'Death To Barbie' t shirt.

"This ?" She asked and looked back up." Artemis told me that I had to be the bad girl of the group."

"What ?"I asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You know... The one that everyone wants but can't have ..."

"Oh..." I said, processing her word. "What about the t shirt ? Couldn't you buy something less offensive ?"

Thalia shrugged. "It was either this or 'Death to Annabeth Chase'."

"What ?" I was shocked. "They make that ?"

Apparently they do because she nodded. Well, haters will be haters, what ya gonna do ?"Anyway, why did you want to video chat me about ?"

"Just that ..."

"Seriously ? You totally interrupted us !" Percy came into the picture.

"Hello to you to Percy..." Thalia said, sarcastically. Suddenly, she turned serious. "What was I interrupting ?"

Percy scoffed. "I was kissi -" I clamped a hand over his mouth. Gosh, Percy. Can't you keep a small secret !

Thalia's eyes became wide and she was grinning. "Wait, you two are a couple and didn't tell me ? I didn't see it on the news, so did it happen recently ?" Okay, cover blown.

I sighed. " It didn't appear on the news because we didn't tell public people. Including you..."

Thalia feigned hurt. "So, I'm public people now, huh ?"

"Sorta..." I said, sheepishly. Thalia pouted. "Now you know..." Thalia huffed. Se shot me a glare but it wavered and I know that she forgave me.

"Anyway, I got to go . Artemis is calling." Thalia answered. We both said a goodbye and she chat ended. It was late evening. Percy yawned.

"I think dinner is ready. Shall we?"He asked, holding out a hand. I took it and we both walked to the pavilion. Dinner was fine, we all sat at random tables. It was quite grand. The food was delicious.

"What do you mean you have no carrots ?" We all looked up from our foods after hearing Louis scream that. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Louis... Loosen up." Niall said. He shrugged. "I mean, it's not like they don't have Nandos type of cooking, right ?"

Zayn cut in. "Actually Niall, they don't..."

Niall screamed. "What ? I need to speak to the chef !" And he marched off. Well, what do you expect One Direction to be ? Normal ? Hah, that's rest of the gang just enjoyed their food and we did too. In a few hours would be the campfire. Let's enjoy it, shall we ?

KATHERINE :

When Annabeth asked that so suddenly, I was really shocked. I didn't know what to think. So, I just stared at her. Then, I ran out. I didn't know where I was going. I just wandered off into a nearby part of the woods. I rested at a tree.

Was it good if Annabeth adopted me ?

Let's think of the pros and cons.

Pros : ~ I could be rich (Agh! Selfish me...)

~ I could have a sister

~ I could easily go to any premiere I want. (Annabeth is quite powerful in Hollywood...)

~ I could start a new life.

Cons :

~ I do not know.

So, Pros weigh it out. But, I should spend more time thinking it. After that, we had the speech and Annabeth showed us what song she wanted to do. Cold we really avoid the Gamemakers' orders ? I guess Annabeth didn't care.

Then, I was walking with Peter.

We talked about what we would do if we weren't in these games. Then we talked about our favourite things to do in our free time. Then we talked about our future. About marriage and having kids. Weird huh ?

Looks like we had a lot in common. As we walked, We rested near a lake. I dipped my feet at the edge, loving the cold feeling. Peter looked at the water wearily. I held out my hand for him and he got the courage to actually walk into the water.

He smiled when his toes reached first. I smiled at his funny expression. I coaxed him to walk into the water with me until it reached our knees. He finally gave in and we did. As I was walking, I tripped on a root. The next things happened so fast.

I think I was falling but a pair of hands caught me around my waist.

I looked up into sparkling blue eyes, filled with tenderness and warmth. I was unaware that I was holding my breath.

He leaned in. I did too. Our lips met.

Sparks flew.

My heart knew.

His heart too.

My mind said,'I love you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Rhymes... Haha ! <strong>

**What did you think ?**

**I have a contest. Wanna know ? **

**I want you to do a parody of a song. The parody must be about Percy and Annabeth. **

**You don't have to do the whole song... Just a favourite line.**

**It cannot have anything to do with monsters or gods because I want to use it for this story. **

**Example of Parody : **

**When I walk out the set**

**This is what I see**

**Percy is staring at me**

**I got stardom in my life **

**and I ain't afraid to use it, use it, use it. **

**I'm Annabeth and I know it...**

**= I know... It sucked. Now on to the prizes : **

**I give you 5 choices. **

**1. You get to make a story/ One shot with me as your helper...**

**2. You get to ask me a question about myself.**

**3. You get to receive sneak peaks for EVERY chapter of ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**4. You can be a permanent OC that I will use at any time in any story as any character (bad/good/nice)**

**5. You can make me do a one shot about anything.**

**BTW : Should Annabeth get a pet ? **

**Cat or dog ?**

**What breed ? **

**Names ?**


	38. Caught

**The contest is still on !**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 4 months**

**Song of the day : Don't Forget Me -Katharine McPhee. (It is awesome)**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 38 ~ Caught

ANNABETH :

Camp fires smell so camp fire like. That made no sense. Percy and I sat next to each other. They passed out marshmallows. Percy gave me a stick and I stabbed it through my marshmallow. Then, we both pointed the tip of the stick with the marshmallow at the fire. Now is the time to wait for the s'mores. It felt so warm and fuzzy, being here. Just like Percy. I sighed and laid my head on Percy's shoulder. If I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn that I saw Brandi hold a camcorder.

Chiron strummed the guitar and we sang random songs about logs, fire and s'mores. I had a lot of laughs. The One D boys were telling ghost stories that end up like this,

"Once, I saw a ghost and it was..." Louis started to say. We all leaned forward, wanting him to continue. But suddenly, "Boo!"

The girls mostly shrieked and the boys jerked backwards. Louis was laughing his head off, knowing the prank worked. We rolled our eyes and the other four boys of One D made a silent agreement and pushed Louis of the log he was sitting on.

It was getting late and we were all bubbly and hyper because of the s'mores. Except for Georgie and Melissa. They were scared that they might get fat. Huh. It was time for bed and I saw Katherine print for our cabin. I said a goodbye to Percy and slipped into my cabin. I saw that Katherine was already under the covers.

I slipped into my PJs and curled under the covers.

I woke up the next morning and remembered about the Twitter Cam thingy. I took a shower and wore a pair of shorts and an orange shirt. I noticed that Katherine wasn't here. She must have woken up earlier than me. I went to the pavilion and joined Percy for breakfast.

He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue t shirt. There were a few other people but I didn't see Katherine or Peter. Breakfast consisted of bacon and eggs... And a chicken smothered in a special sauce I always see at Nandos. I raised an eyebrow.

"Rumour has it, Niall requested this." Percy said and I smiled. It was pretty good. We were half way through eating when Chiron made an announcement.

"Alright, we will go strawberry picking on this fine morning. Report to the strawberry fields at 9 a.m." I smiled. Ah, strawberries. Percy and I finished breakfast. We walked hand in hand to the strawberry fields. I hope no one noticed our hands. We wouldn't want to blow our cover.

When we arrived at the fields, it was about 5 more minutes till 9. Chiron was already there and he handed out small baskets to those already present. Then, he told us to pick the ripe strawberries. The ones already there were us, one of the mentors and One Direction. We spread out to cover more ground.

I knelt down and plucked a bright red strawberry. Then, I put it in the basket. Percy was behind me, helping me by holding the basket. I skipped through the rows, careful not to step on any strawberry plants. Pretty soon, our basket was almost full.

"Hey, how come you don't do the work ?" Percy whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the one plucking the strawberries." I answered. He pouted.

"But, I'm the one holding this thing."

I huffed. "If you stop whining, I'll let you join me for the live stream this evening."

His face brightened and he kissed me on the cheek. "Okay !"

"Stop that." I told him. Then I whispered,"You'll blow our cover..."

We walked and finally met up with the One Direction Boys. Zayn and Liam were holding the baskets. Niall and Harry were plucking the strawberries and Louis just stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Why aren't you helping ?" asked Percy. Louis made a face and held one of the strawberries. He looked at it and made a face.

"I don't see the use of strawberries. Carrots have a lot of nutrition. But, what do strawberries do ? Absolutely nothing." He muttered and through the strawberry over his shoulder.

"Hey !" Someone shrieked. We all looked over to see Georgie wiping her face. She looked at the strawberry goo and scowled. Apparently, Louis threw a rotten one at her. Louis mumbled a sorry and we all got back to our strawberry picking. But, we kept replaying Georgie's face. Pretty soon, we were laughing and couldn't stop.

"That was perfect aim." I praised Louis for the umpteenth time.

At 10, Chiron let us go back to our cabins. Percy and I decided to go to mine. We walked towards my cabin, talking about random things. I grasped the knob and twisted it. Then, I pushed the door, unaware of what awaited me.

"Oh my god ..." I muttered as I took in the scene before me.

Peter and Katherine were on her bed, making out. They noticed us and pulled away from each other, faces completely flushed. Katherine's hair was a bit tangled and her shirt had ridden a bit up. Peter looked the same way.

"What is going on ?" asked Percy, closing the door so that no one could hear us.

"I.. We..." Katherine trailed off, eyes as wide as saucers. The two exchanged glances and so did Percy and I.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be uploading my story once a week because I have a lot of homework.<strong>

**Review !**


	39. Story Time

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 3 months**

**Song of the day : Want You Back - Cher Lloyd**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 39 ~ Story time :)

ANNABETH :

"What am I suppose to know ?" I asked them. The two looked like they had seen a ghost, who apparently was me. Suddenly, Katherine was in front of me.

"But why didn't you tell me that you were dating Percy ?" She demanded. How the hell did she know that ?

"How did you know ?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

" While you were asleep, Lorelai called. I answered and she said that she called to check on you. Then, I told her that you were asleep. We started talking about you and suddenly she blurted out that you were dating Percy. That's the story." Katherine said, sitting on the bed.

"So what about you two ?" asked Percy. They both blushed and told us the whole story. I realized that that was why I rarely saw Katherine. Aw, their love story was so adorable. I can totally see Katherine as the bold one in the relationship. Peter struck me as the shy boy.

"So um, what do we do now ?" asked Peter, rubbing his arm nervously. I shrugged.

"Why don't we act like this conversation never happened ?" I suggested. They all nodded. "All of it."

"All of what ?" asked Peter. I raised an eyebrow.

"The conversation."

"What conversation ?" He asked again. I glanced at Percy. He was shaking his head and smiling. Well, when that boy is told what to do, he really does it. The two lovebirds excused themselves and waked out of the cabin.

"I am so gonna kill Lorelai." I said, running a hand through my hair. Percy grinned.

"Come on ! Let's go to the beach !"He said, pulling my hand and dragging me outside. We were just in time to see a bus arrive. It stopped and out came all the treasurers and stylists. Czeto and Ellie took their things and walked to us.

"We are finally here !" Ellie squealed. I winced internally.

"Yeah. Um, Czeto, I've picked the songs and would like you to talk to the apprentices about what they want to wear." I said to the stylist. He nodded and grabbed his things to go to his assigned cabin. Ellie continued to babble to Percy. She commented about everything, even how green the grass is.

I reminded her that she needed to settle in and she left. Percy shot me a thankful look. I took his hand and we went to the pavilion. We immediately came in contact with the Harry and Louis. They were wearing loose shirts and shorts.

"Did you know what happened?"asked Harry in his deep accent. We both shook our heads.

"I found the perfume cabin and I experimented with a few flowers. Then, I made this," He held up a small bottle. "I've perfected it. Here !" He sprayed it on us. I coughed a few times. It smelt a lot like a combination of Lavender and Rose. "So, how is it ?"

"I don't know how to say it but um..." I stumbled with my words. Louis put an arm around Harry.

"You rendered her speechless. That means it's , go on and show the world !" Harry ran off. I looked at Louis.

"Thanks ." I muttered.

"You are welcomed." said Louis, heading towards their cabin. I heard a yell and suddenly Liam came through the clearing.

"Help me ! Zayn is trying to kill me with spoons !" I raised an eyebrow. We heard footsteps and Liam pushed Percy and I together and he hid behind us.

"Hey, have you seen Liam ?" asked Zayn, holding a bunch of plastic spoons. He panted slightly and we shook our heads. He ran in another direction yelling, "Liam, I know where you are !"

Liam sighed and thanked us before running again. Okay, what a random day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a short update... <strong>

**IMPORTANT : **

**THE CONTEST IS STILL ON !**

**WHILE WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE, CAN YOU GUYS **listen to a few songs **AND **create some parodies for the contest.

**Get me into a good mood, please :)**


	40. Twitterific

**This chapter was a bit fun to write.**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 3 months**

**Song of the day : With Ur Love - Cher Lloyd**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 40 ~ Twitterific

ANNABETH :

I set up the video camera and wired it up to the computer. Percy jogged back in with two cans of sodas. You see, the Twitter Cam thing is going on. At first, we were going to do it at my cabin. But then, Percy showed me that his cabin had a balcony and it faced the sea. So, we set up an umbrella, put a few chairs and table and then here we are. The camera will be facing the sea.

Percy set the sodas down and I looked at the killer view. It was almost 5 and the sun angled its rays at the sea, making a perfect dream beach look. I logged on to my Twitter account and got the application ready. A few more seconds. I clicked start and we were on.

"Hey guys. Annabeth here," I said, looking into the camera.

"And Percy," Percy butted in, reminding me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, taking one of the cans and popping it open.

"Anyway, I promised to do a video for you on Twitter and here I am. So, start sending in your tweets about questions or shoutouts and I'll get to you. Oh, you can also request us to do something." I moved the mouse to the edge of the screen, opening my Tweets.

"There's one !" Percy pointed to the top one with his finger. He set down his can and moved in closer to me. He smelt like the ocean. Or was it influence because we were near the ocean ?I moved the mouse and looked at the Tweet.

" Annabeth, if you could be an animal for the day, what will you be ? Oh, Percy can answer too. From Melly Welly" I read it. That's not tough.

"Well, Melly, if I could be an animal, I would be an owl because owls are so smart and wise." I said, smiling. I looked over to Percy.

"Well, I'd be anything from the sea. I love water." I laughed and turned to the screen.

"Annabeth, I dare you to kiss Percy. From Janet," Percy read out loud. I looked over to him and he shrugged as if knowing the question on my mind.

"Come on, Annabeth. They'll see us kissing in the movie anyway." He said, nonchalant. I smirked.

"You just gave them a big spoiler. Well, Janet, I'll take up your dare." I leaned in and kissed Percy on the cheek. Percy pouted. "She didn't say to kiss you where exactly." Loophole.

"Percy, if you could make out with a girl, who would it be ? From Louisa" I read. Percy put on his thinking cap. Then, without a word, he pushed me away from the computer and whispered his answer. I pushed him out of the way but used too much force. So, we ended up on top of one another. I got back up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Annabeth, which song would be your theme song for love ? From Katie" I have a lot of songs I like but I think the most fitting is.. "Love Story by Taylor Swift."

Percy smirked. "And why is that ?" I jabbed him in the ribs.

"You know why." I said briskly. He poked me at my side and I smacked his hand away. "That tickles."

He grinned, hand poised and fingers wriggling. "Really ?"

My eyes widened. "Not in front of the fans." A new Tweet popped up. It said, Percy, do it. Percy's grinned widened and he tickled me mercilessly. I wriggled to get free and my hand moved around for a weapon. I picked up something cylinder and threw it at Percy. Turns out, it was his drink. Percy moved back as he wiped the substance out of his eyes.

"Seriously ?" He groaned. I bit my lip.

"Oh my gods. Sorry, Perce." I said, picking up the tin can and setting it back on the table.

"Can you help me with something ?" He asked. I nodded.

"Get my shirt off..." My hands found the hem of his shirt and I gently pulled the damp fabric off of him. Then, I discarded it somewhere on the balcony.

"Annabeth, get that towel over there." He ordered. I walked inside and grabbed the blue towel. "Now, wet it." I went to the bathroom and opened the tap. The material instantly became wet, water droplets dripping off of it. I walked back to Percy. I held out my hand to Percy, motioning him to take it.

"No,"He protested. "You did this, you wipe it." I almost fainted then and there. I moved to Percy's toned back and wiped the towel across his shoulder blades. I have a feeling that some viewers and recording this and will cut it into a video entitled, 'Percabeth'. I continued to wipe down his back, not missing a single spot. After his back was done, I handed him the towel.

"Percy, this is a video and I need to get back to it. You can wipe your own front and I know that the viewers will be delighted to see a shirtless Percy. " I said. He scowled and started to wipe himself as I turned to the Tweets. I skipped the perverted ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Perverted thoughts... Who got a scene going on in their head about if they ignored the camera ?<strong>

**Not me. **

**Anyway, til the next update :)**

**BTW, the contest is still on.**


	41. Twitterlicious

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 3 months**

**Song of the day : With Ur Love - Cher Lloyd**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 41 ~ Twitterlicious

PERCY :

It was fun hanging out with Annabeth. I mean, her fans are the bomb and my fans are too. It was hard to pretend that I wasn't in love with Annabeth. Hello, we were lounging and all alone. I keep on forgetting about the camera there. Like when I almost kissed her when she was babbling about some random thing her fan asked. Then, I almost admitted that I love her to the camera.

Keeping a low profile is hard okay ?

Let's see you try it when you're girlfriend( for girls, boyfriend) is standing there looking very ravishing and her(for the girls, him) lips were moving as she (again, he) talked when they could be doing something else. Like kissing. I had admitted that of there was any girl I could make out with it would be Annabeth.

"Percy ?" Annabeth's hand was waving in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my reverie and looked at her. "Are you okay ?" I nodded and she turned back to her video. I decided to participate again.

"Okay, next request. Percy and Annabeth, will you dance to the song 'Call me Maybe' ?" I looked at Annabeth, a mischievous glint in my eyes. "Shall we ?"

She smiled. "We shall." Annabeth moved the computer so that it was higher and could see if we were dancing. She opened Youtube and searched for the video. She started the song and stood by me. I took her hand and spun her so that she was facing me and I had a hand on her waist. One of her hand was on my shoulder and the other was holding my other hand.

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
><em>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<em>  
><em>I looked to you as it fell,<em>  
><em>And now you're in my way<em>

Annabeth smirked and let go of my hand. She walked around me.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
><em>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<em>  
><em>I wasn't looking for this,<em>  
><em>But now you're in my way<em>

Annabeth pushed me forward and I stumbled but caught my footing.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

She jumped in front of me and bent forward, mouthing the lyrics. She's teasing me.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

Annabeth was jumping around and making a call me sign. I decided that I'd join her and we ended up dancing weirdly.

_It's hard to look right,_  
><em>At you baby,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

I found a small spray where they use it to spray potted plants with water. I got an idea and hid it behind my back. I walked back to where Annabeth was and without warning, I sprayed her. She squealed and ran away from me.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

I chased her around and continued to spray her.

_And all the other boys,_  
><em>Try to chase me,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

I dropped the spray can and my hands encircled her waist. I pulled her towards me and I spun around. Annabeth was laughing her head off.

_You took your time with the call,_  
><em>I took no time with the fall<em>  
><em>You gave me nothing at all,<em>  
><em>But still, you're in my way<em>

Annabeth wriggled out of my grip and ran far from me.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
><em>Have foresight and it's real<em>  
><em>I didn't know I would feel it,<em>  
><em>But it's in my way<em>

I got on my knees and pretended to be begging. Annabeth made a thinking face and shook her head no.

_Your stare was holdin',_  
><em>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em>Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

She made a flying kiss motion at me and I caught it ,putting my hand to my heart. Cheesy, I know.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

I tried to catch her but she slipped away, wagging her finger at me. I smirked.

_It's hard to look right,_  
><em>At you baby,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

Trying my charm, I sneaked up on her but she stepped on my foot.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys,_  
><em>Try to chase me,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

I mouthed at her, 'Please ?'. She shook her head and laughed.

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

I pretended to pout at a corner of the balcony.

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

Annabeth took my hand and pulled me from my pouting spot.

_It's hard to look right,_  
><em>At you baby,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

She leaned in and I did too. But at the final line of the verse, she pulled away and skipped around.

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys,_  
><em>Try to chase me,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_Before you came into my life_  
><em>I missed you so bad<em>  
><em>And you should know that<em>

_So call me, maybe?_

I groaned as I sat on the floor, tired. "Seriously Annabeth ?"

She shrugged. "Sorry but it's not my fault that I have more energy than you."

I sent her the evil eye. " I would have had more energy if someone didn't use my drink as a weapon." Annabeth sighed and slumped beside me.

"I'm sorry." She stood back up and replaced the computer on the table. Suddenly, the door to my cabin opened and in walked One Direction. We gave them confused looks.

Harry started to explain. "Well, we heard some squealing and thought that something might be wrong." Annabeth smiled.

"Nah, it was just us with a Twitcam and some crazy requests." She said, looking at the computer screen.

"Mind if we join you ?" asked Liam. Both Annabeth and I shook our heads. They piled around behind us.

"Okay, so One Direction is here and they have to participate in the requests you send so keep 'em coming." Annabeth said. A few Tweets popped up.

"Harry, will you dance to Adele's song Set Fire To The Rain while Annabeth sings the lyrics." Louis read. I took the computer from Annabeth and stood up. I opened the song and Annabeth stood beside me. The boys sat at a corner, away from Harry.

"One, Two , Seven !" Said Niall. I pressed the karaoke version and the melody started.

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
><em>And as it fell you rose to claim it<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

As Annabeth sang, Harry danced. His moves included the famous hip thrusts and the 'Pull'. At some parts of the song, Annabeth messed up a bit because she couldn't hold in her laughter. After that, we looked at the next Tweet.

" Annabeth, out of the One D boys, who would you kiss ?" I raised an eyebrow at that question. Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know. They're all pretty cute but not really my type. Sorry and keep those imagination of yours in check. I wouldn't want to see a Fanfiction with my name and one of the boys' name on it." Annabeth answered, honestly.

After a few more Tweets and requests ( one asked Louis to tell his most corniest jokes for 5 minutes), we finally said goodbye to the Tweeters and the rest went back to their cabins to get ready for dinner. I pulled Annabeth's hand before she walked through the door after the boys and kissed her.

I pulled away to see a dreamy look on her face. I remembered her laptop and gave it to her. She gave me a small peck on the cheek and walked out, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not updating for the next two weeks because of an exam. I am so sorry...<strong>


	42. Decisions

**I have been gone for a long, long time. **

**I am so freaking sorry. **

**Exams are over. A holiday is coming up. And then a few weeks of school before another exam. Then the busiest school holidays before I start next year. Next year I have a really important exam and I won't be able to update almost as much. **

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 2 months**

**Song of the day :-**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 42 ~ Decisions

ANNABETH :

The rest of the week was filled with commotion.

Someone *coughMelissacough* accidentally set some of the clothes fabric on fire. And it just so happens that we will be using that fabric for Katherine's dress. I'm sure she did it on purpose but Chiron is convinced that it was an accident. So, we had to make last minute changes and we opted for something else. What a big loss because the dress Czeto made was fabulous and he said that only silk will make it like that. Since it was burned, we had to settle with Plan B. But, on the good side, Paladium was mad at Melissa for doing that because they had to pay for the damages even if it was an 'accident'. Wait, why is that good ?

Harry Styles has gone crazy with PERFUME. I keep telling them that they should lock the Perfume Cabin so that he wouldn't be able to make his one of a kind perfume anymore. Unfortunately, looks like he has a whole stash of them. He tried using them on Melissa but she has a lot of perfume on. So, Harry sprayed her until the bottle was empty. At first, everyone cheered because he was out of it. But then, he took out another bottle. Everyone groaned and glared daggers at Melissa. So, as for the moment, the other boys are searching for his secret stash.

Katherine and Peter are even closer than usual. I keep finding them either in my cabin or Percy's. They were either making out or close. I just hope they don't damage their vocals. Since there are only a few more contestants and we don't know how they are getting eliminated, we have to be top notch at everything. With the whole dress situation, Katherine actually freaked out. But, we assured her that we could fix it.

Paladium has been more... pressuring on me. I do not know why but he kept an eye on us and whenever we had practice, he was always there in the backseat, yelling out orders. Our practice consisted of us talking, random dancing and singing various songs. I convinced him that it was necessary. I didn't want the surprise to be spoiled. Imagine the look on everyone's face when we pull this off.

Percy and I are still strong. It's been harder and harder to keep our relationship a secret ever since Paladium let the cameras in for the behind the scenes. For some reason, about 1/3 of them keep following Percy and I, as if we had a secret relationship which in fact we do. So, we've been keeping off each other. Something that Percy is mad about.

So, tonight is the night of the games. I'm currently backstage with the other apprentices and mentors. I was in a black sparkly dress with spaghetti straps. My hair was down and I was leaning against a wall, waiting for Katherine to come out in the dress. After a couple more minutes, she finally walked towards me in a deep blue dress. It has a few sequins and the straps were red. Her dress reached mid thigh and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. I smiled.

"It's even better than the original," I complimented. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I think it's my favourite." She said. She looked around at the others. "Where's Peter ?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you want to see him. Well, he's in the next room." With that, she walked into the next room. I sighed watching my apprentice. I've never seen her like that before. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Paladium.

"I need you to host the Games." I frowned.

"What happened to Mark ?" I asked, thinking of the friendly host.

Paladium looked uneasy. He cleared his throat. "Let's just say he took a permanent vacation from this job." I gasped.

"You fired him ?" I asked, confused. "Why ? He was doing a great job as host."

Paladium shook his head. "The ratings are going down and I need them to get back up. So, I fired him and I hope you will host the Games because if not, I'll tell the world about your relationship with Percy."

I stared at him, shocked. How did he know. As if he read my mind, he smirked. "I have it all on camera." You might ask, what is so bad about us in a relationship like that. Well, I just feel that I'm not ready to face the paparazzi and the pressure of being in a public relationship. My plan would be to reveal it later. Not sooner. Paladium handed me the microphone and I held it in my hand.

"Your up in 3." I sighed and switched it on. The cheers of the crowd could now be heard. Looks like I'm hosting this.

"Hello, everybody. I am your new host. I think you know who I am so no need for introductions. Is everybody excited ?" The crowd went wild. I smiled. "You better be 'cause we have a show for you." I introduced the first pair and stepped down. Percy pulled me to the side.

"I didn't know you were hosting." He said, frowning. I sighed and told him everything. When I got to the part about not being ready for a public relationship, I could have sworn that Percy's eyes were a bit sad. But he hid that. I rubbed his hand gently and then went back upstage to continue this event. After a few other performances, it was finally time for ours. After I introduced Katherine and Peter, I sat back to enjoy the show.

As soon as it was shown that we didn't use the song assigned, I felt Paladium tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw that he was furious. Fast thinking, I switched on the microphone discreetly and held it between us as if it was off.

"What is the meaning of this ?" He asked. I knew for a fact that we can't hear what we say but the audience can. I shrugged.

"I'm just being rebellious..." I said, casually.

"You didn't do the song assigned !" He said, angrily. I frowned.

"But you said that you wanted us to sing those songs. Not we MUST sing the songs." I said, being annoyingly smart.

"You are being very ungrateful !" He said to me. I gasped.

"Me ? Um, hello ? I'm not the one using a star as a way to get the ratings up. I guess that is what my hidden purpose is for huh ?" I demanded. "You just pick the big stars because you want that 'Greatest TV show' at the big Hollywood Awards Ceremony. Oh and you fired your recent host who was an awesome person. Do expect that it is easy to get another job. Who knows what job he dropped just for this? I bet he has a family to take care of. You are a worthless, heartless pig !"

I started to walk back onto the stage. I noticed that the music had stopped and everyone was silent. But Paladium didn't notice.

"I'll have you know that it is an honour to be on this show." He bellowed.I scoffed.

" Not to me ! I won't be on this show anymore because you know what ? I quit !" I said. He gritted his teeth.

"You'll regret that. I'll tell your secret !" He threatened. I took a big breath and calmed myself.

"Tell them! I'm ready to face the fact that I am dating Percy Jackson." I said, out loud. The crowd gasped and some cheered and squealed. I smiled to myself. It felt good admitting that. "We've been dating for quite a while and now I know that I am ready to make it public."

Percy was then at my side and he smiled as he put an arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. The One Direction boys wolf whistled and clapped and everyone followed suit. Percy smiled at me and then scowled at Paladium.

"Well, Paladium," Percy started to say. "I quit too." I smiled at Percy, adoringly.

Peter and Katherine stepped up next to us.

"We have a few words to say too." Said Peter. Katherine grasped my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm in a relationship with Peter. " She announced proudly.

"And we quit !" Peter said, making Paladium stare at us wide eyed. Brandi ran up to us.

"Seeing as I already have a boyfriend, I have only one thing to say." She took a deep breath for the dramatic effect. "I quit too !"

Paladium was close to pulling his hair out. "You... You... No! I'll get you for this !" I smiled at his empty threat.

"See ya !" . With my friends, I walked out of the studio. Chiron called us a couple of cabs. They came about half an hour after that. After packing, we put our things in the cabs. Looks like Chiron accidentally called an extra.

"Wait !" I heard a voice. We turned around to see the boys, dragging their luggage. I raised an eyebrow. Louis let go of his things and they fell on Liam's foot.

"We heard everything and after knowing what Paladium did, we decided to quit too." He said, slightly smiling. We all broke out into big grins. The boys put their luggage into the cab.

"What will you do then ?" I asked, standing next to my cab. They shrugged. Typical.

"I dunno. We'll probably go back to London." said Zayn. Niall cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah..." He commented. "But, I think we'll see each other soon."

"Well, we best be going." said Liam, opening the door. I smiled at them and waved goodbye. Percy did too. Percy got into the cab before me and I slid in after. I had told Katherine to give the driver my address. The young girl will be staying with me. Peter will be staying with Percy until he gets a flight back to NY.

It was true, what Niall said. I know I'll see the boys again.

Deep down, I felt like I would see Paladium soon, too.

But, let's be happy.

I am now free and we; Percy and I can now finish our movie and resume a public relationship. I bet we'll be very happy. Percy even told me in the cab that he was going to expand his music area and will start to learn to play the piano. I laughed at him and said that it wasn't manly but he debated with me. And guess who won...

Him.

Unbelievable.

But he was the guy I know I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be sad... It is not over. <strong>

**I have something special in mind for our favourite couple. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**By the way, I was late to update this because I had no idea what to do now. **

**But, it is all settled. **

**Leave a review and by the way, can we reach 400 ? **

**Pretty please ? It would be the world for me. Besides, I have a lot in store for you. **

**Love, Amy.**

**BTW, I love you in the most friendly way. And no, it's not because I have a boyfriend. Wait, I do not have a boyfriend. But I am dating. **

**Dating with my fanfiction ideas. **

**So, deal with it.**


	43. Movie

**I'm going to my village which means there is no internet. I can't say for how long but, I'll update what I can today.**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 2 months**

**Song of the day :-**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 43 ~ Movie

ANNABETH :

I groaned as I felt someone shake my shoulder. I swatted the person away and buried my head deeper into my fluffy pillows. The shaking came again and I did the same thing. I heard someone sigh loudly. I ignored it and suddenly, the covers are pulled off of me and the cold air is overwhelming me. I sit up, unaware of my surroundings.

When my vision came to focus, I noticed Lorelai standing in front of me, hands on her hips. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "What are you doing here ?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The news of you quitting reached everyone." My eyes widened and I stood up, clad in shorts and a tank top.

"What ? Already ?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's Hollywood, Annabeth. I thought you'd know that. Besides, the other thing you should be worried about is the news of your relationship." She handed me a newspaper and I looked at the front page. In the middle, was a picture of Percy and I and the words, 'New It Couple'. Damn.

"What do I do now ?" I asked. Lorelai took out her day planner.

"Well, the management wants you to go to River Waters for a last episode. Then, you have to go to the Protection studio for a few more photo shoots. Then, you'll be devoting your time to finishing the movie. River Waters hasn't confirmed whether there may be a sequel or not because they don't want it to become like House of Anubis, the hero and the heroine get awkward. Then, maybe you can focus on your music." Lorelai said, tapping her pencil onto the the planner.

I threw her out of my room and got showered. After wearing something appropriate, I went downstairs and took a muffin that Lorelai mentioned she brought. Biting into it, I took my handbag and opened the door. I saw Lorelai and Percy standing beside the limo. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is he coming along ?" I asked. Lorelai nodded and I shielded my eyes from the scorching sun.

"I don't have anything better to do than wait for you at the studio so I think I'll follow you." said Percy. We got into the limo and set off for the set.

We arrived a few minutes later and I got out. The guards recognized us and let us pass. I walked in and went to my dressing room. I got dressed and was now Taylor. I walked out and looked at my script, memorizing it as fast as I can. I noticed Austin and Vanessa in a corner, cuddling. They must have gotten back together.

Walking around aimlessly with the script in my hand, I spotted Percy sitting on a chair. I approached him and he pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard a flash and looked up to see Lorelai taking a picture of us.

"Tagline : Still have time for each other even when working." She said to no one in particular. I can say that she is posting the photo on Facebook and probably Twitter. That reminds me, I haven't checked my YouTube account. After memorizing the lines for the last scene, it was time to shoot.

The shooting went well, we barely messed up although we were given tips from time to time. After that was done, it was almost noon. We headed for the studio next. When we arrived, the production publicist laid down the situation.

"You both have grey streaks in your hair and in the book, they didn't have any. Seeing that we already sent the posters out, we're gonna pay less attention to that. The author sent us the scripts and we have passed it. It is perfect. So, all you have to do is memorize it and we hope to start the shoot as early as possible."

The director added, "We're on a time budget. The places we booked aren't going to hold on long. Our shoots will be mostly in Greece. The scenes in the Musketeer place can be assembled but we need a replica of a palace for the real feel. So, we have permission to use one of their ancient ones. Our men are there, seeing if it is strong enough. When we get the green light, we'll start decorating it and hiring Greek extras. The ship will be assembled and all. So, I'll call in a few days and tell you when we are leaving for Greece."

Woah... Greece. Parthenon. Architecture. I remember why I entered this in the first place. I became a star to get money to open my own architectural firm. I'll ask mom to help me open one because I am pretty sure I have enough money.

The first thing we did was retry all the costumes. They made new measurements and were going to repair them. They sure had a lot of copies and we had to try all of them just in case. We met the other cast members and got to know each other. Going over the script, more Percy/Annabeth scenes were added as well as the villain scene.

The director estimated that the movie will take 1 hour and 30 minutes, at least. The director said that they wanted to make 2 parts of it because it will be so long. We'll be filming the first one and release it before thinking of making the second. So the script ended at the part where Athena and Poseidon catch Annabeth and Percy kissing. Oh, and there will be scenes that will answer a lot of unfinished questions. And more scene with Leo and Malcolm and all that.

Nice cliffhanger !

After that was settled, we did a table read so that we got used to each other. It was like 4 when we finished. The cast decided to go out together and Percy and I agreed. We went to a local restaurant and got a few tables for us. It feels a bit awkward because they are acting shy with me and I don't like that.

But the uneasiness disappears when I bring up the subject about the Hollywood Games. They are all at awe with us for dropping out and acting nonchalant about it.

" I know it's like the Hunger Games but I can't believe about the drama !" exclaimed Alexander Ludwig, ironically. He's acted as Cato in the HG movie and will act as Jason in this one.

"Yeah, I mean, it's like a sitcom in reality." said Shay Mitchell who will be acting as Reyna.

"You got that right. The Gamemaker so got burned." said Lucy Hale, who will play Piper. I smiled.

"Thanks guys. But it was really nothing."

"Come on, just take the compliment." said Troian Bellisario, who plays Thalia.

" But, us actors and actresses should never be pressured because it disturbs our art." said Percy, jokingly.

We laughed. Wow, I'm getting along real well with my cast.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you agree with the cast I put up ?<strong>

**Please say you do. **

**Oh, who should play ..**

**Nico :**

**Travis : **

**Luke : **

**Athena :**

**Poseidon :**

**Rachel :**

**Kronos :**

**Skinny guy aka Octavian :**

**Bianca :**

**Hazel :**

**Katie :**

**Artemis :**

**Phoebe :**

**Zoe :**

**Malcolm :**

**Leo :**


	44. Boyfriend

**One more chapter to go.**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 2 months**

**Song of the day :-**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 44 ~ Boyfriend

PERCY :

The directors are working their butts off, trying to find actors to fill in. They took a few random kids off the streets and asked the kids about what they felt when they (directors) chose this actor or actress. If it's all good, then that actor or actress is hired. So far, we have a few choices but for the main roles, it is confirmed. Today, we are having another photo shoot but this time it is random and out of character.

Annabeth brought a camera to film any funny stuff or something. I rummaged through the dressing room and I found a pirate suit. With a mischievous thought, I changed into the suit and sneaked out of the room. I walked into our lounge and saw that Annabeth was filming something Zander (Alexander) and Lucy were doing. The two kind of slowed down when they saw me but didn't say anything. I put a finger to my lips, a gesture of silence.

"Hey, why'd you stop ?" asked Annabeth, holding the camera that was still recording. I crept up to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her waist. She let out a shriek and accidentally threw the camera. It landed in Lucy's lap and she picked it up and positioned the lens at us. I picked Annabeth up and spun her around.

Annabeth was laughing her head off and I set her back on the ground. I leaned in but earned a slap on my arm. Annabeth was grinning and said, "Keep it PG, Percy." I pouted but she shook her head and went to Lucy to take her camera back. Zander walked towards me and patted my shoulder.

"That is some girl you have as your girlfriend, Percy," He chuckled. I smiled. Zander shoved his hands into his khaki pants' pockets. "I'd do something special if I ever had a girl that fascinating."

I frowned. "Wait, you like her ?" Zander has a crush on my girl ?

Zander held his hands up, in surrender. " I like her as a friend and co star only. Sheesh. I was suggesting about what you could do for her. When was the last time you got her a gift ?"

I rubbed the back of my neck as I tried to remember. Did I ever get her a gift ? " I don't know actually. I think it was a long, long time."

"You better do it quick. Give her something from your heart. I bet you were friends before boyfriend and girlfriend. Give her something that represents that. I got news from Shay that the directors wanted us to go to Greece the day after tomorrow. Apparently they have booked our tickets a long time ago." Zander said.

Sure enough, after he said that, the director walked in and held in his hand, four tickets for each of us in the room. He handed them around. "Alright gang. We're going to Greece the day after tomorrow. Use tomorrow as a day to gather up what you need because in Greece, all I will provide is your accommodation and food. You will have to bring your own money for shopping, if you must."

We all nodded, getting the info. Then, he left. Okay, let's finish the photo shoot.

Shay walked in with the professional cameraman and we got into our random costumes. I changed out of my pirate one into a spy suit. Annabeth wore a tank top, shorts, a bandanna and she added a toy gun. So, she was going for the safe gangster type look. Zander chose to be Romeo and Lucy was wearing an angel costume.

The photos were taken and will be printed out as photos we will give in 1000 Goody Bags. We'll be signing them and the goody bags will be given on our world premiere day. In the Goody bag, there will be an exclusive CD of the movie, a tee shirt with the words ' I AM A PROTECTOR', an official book filled with facts about the movie and an interview with us and some 'Protection' stationary.

Those will be given free. The CD, book and stationary will be sold the next day. I know, we haven't started shooting but the marketing plans have been made. Well that is Hollywood.

After we finished for the day, I went home with Annabeth. I still haven't got a car in Hollywood. On the ride home, I was very quiet. Reason ? Well, I was thinking. I know your reactions. Yes I do think. Problem, bro ? I was thinking about what to get Annabeth. I want it to be special and magical and all that jazz.

When we arrived in the neighbourhood, I was seriously tired. So, I'd have to get it tomorrow along with my supply of things. For now, I need sleep.

The next day, I went to one of the malls in Hollywood with Annabeth. I trailed her around and kept an eye out for anything special. So far, I only saw Annabeth. What ? Too cheesy ? I know. I'm a sap for Annabeth. While Annabeth was looking at a shirt, I saw a jewelry store. Perfect. I told Annabeth I was looking for some men things. When she wasn't looking, I walked into the store and looked around.

All the rings looked so ordinary. Except one.

It was just simple. It had three stones on it. Blue, white and grey. I smiled. It was perfect. The blue represents me. Grey represents Annabeth and the white represents how sincere I am in loving her. I bought it and slipped the packet inside my jeans pocket so that Annabeth won't realize a thing.

I even bought my men things to prevent Annabeth from getting suspicious. After buying some new tee shirts, we went home. I took out a big suitcase and packed. I pretty much took a handful of my clothes and stuffed them into my bag. So by 9 in the night, I was done.

What ? I need my sleep. The flight is in 1 in the afternoon and I need my sleep to prepare me mentally and physically. I don't like planes, remember ? I'm worried that I won't be able to sleep on the plane. But, I have to be a man. It can't help to be careful right ? Wait, what if the plane crashes ?

No, Percy. No nasty thoughts.

Just go to sleep.

Give that ring to Annabeth...

* * *

><p><strong>What ring do you think it is ? <strong>

**Promise ring ?**

**Engagement ring ?**

**Remember in this story, I take Percy and Annabeth as 20 years old.**

**I'm giving you the description of a new story I'm making. Tell me if you like it.**

**** Percy, son of the High Wizard goes to the Fairies' Kingdom on a motive to bring peace between the Wizardry and Witchery Kingdom and the Fairies' Kingdom. But, he is entranced by the Queen Fairy, Annabeth. Unfortunately, Annabeth's adviser, Octavian is convinced that he is deceiving them. Will Percy win the love and trust of Annabeth? He'll have to fight his way through the problems. Especially one called Luke.****


	45. Ignoring You for Some Architecture

**Last CHAPTER !**

**Countdown :**

**Mark Of Athena : 2 months**

**Song of the day :-**

**Quote of the day : -**

* * *

><p>Starstruck In Hollywood<p>

Chapter 45 ~ Ignoring you for some architecture...

ANNABETH :

Packing for Greece has been like, a hell long. I finally will get to see the Parthenon. At the last night before we set off, I rechecked everything and I literally meant everything. Katherine will be taken care of by Lorelai. If she wanted anything, I left her a big wad of cash for her use. I made sure that my passport was in my bag along with my camera and wallet. My phone is being charged and my clothes are enough. Climbing into bed, I set an alarm to wake up the next day.

The next day, I woke up and took a quick shower. Putting on a yellow polo tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans, I grabbed my bags and went downstairs. The flight would be in a few hours and we had to go through a few long procedures. So, I had mentally prepared myself with a book in my bag. I ate some breakfast and drank some water. The bags were put into the bonnet of the limo and I waited for Percy.

My boyfriend came out a few minutes later, dragging his suitcase. It also ended up in the bonnet. I ran him through a few questions about his passport and stuff. Then we go in the limo and went to the airport. Throughout the whole journey to the airport, Percy kept shifting in his seat. At first I took no notice. But then, I felt annoyed.

"Percy," He looked at me as he played with his fingers in his lap. "You okay ?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the floor of the limo. After a moment has passed, he answered.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." He said. I took his hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles with my thumb on his palm. He relaxed a bit. I smiled.

"You know that you'll always have me when we're on the airplane." I told him. He nodded but said nothing. Then, we arrived at the airport.

...

After a few procedures, we were finally on the plane. We were given a private one because we would get mobbed if we went on a normal plane. According to the web, the shortest time we would get to Greece will be about 19 hours. The captain told us that we would make a stop in France and change planes.

On the plane, it was really cool. There was the usual seats in one side and the next side had a small kitchen. We could do anything except boil water or things that had something to do with electricity. Then, there was one part that had books stacked in compartments and a chair and table. The steward and stewardess served us cheerfully and would occasionally ask permission to take a photo. Mostly, we didn't mind.

When the plane started to lift into the air, I felt Percy's hand clamp over my own. He was gripping on me and his eyes were closed. He loosened a bit when we were already in the air. I grabbed his hand tenderly and did what I had done this morning. He started to relax and I told him to sleep. He didn't protest at all.

After 8 or 9 hours or more, we arrived in France. We descended at Gare Montparnasse Airport which was near Paris. We would take a plane in BA 107. So, we got on a few taxis and went to Paris. We were informed that the flight would be the in the next day at noon and we needed to wake up at 6 and go to the airport. We were given a hotel to stay in and a night off.

Some of the girls wanted to go shopping because it was 'Paris,the city of love'. They invited me to tag along but I said that I wanted to go see the architecture. I was about to go alone but when I opened the door, Percy was standing right there with a hand shoved in the pocket of his jacket.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you." I was only half listening as I was checking to see if my camera had enough batteries. I smiled when it did.

"Percy, wanna go to the Eiffel tower with me ?" I asked, ignoring his request. In his eyes, the emotion of disappointment passed but also a bit of relief. He took his hand out of the pocket and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Sure but don't blurt facts at me." We first went to a nearby money changer and changed a couple of twenties into Euros. Then, we got a cab. I kept looking out of the window and exclaiming at some point. There were so much sights to see and I took a few photos. To my confusion, Percy kept quiet throughout the whole journey.

We arrived in front of the Eiffel Tower and got out. We crossed the road and walked. Suddenly, a mime appeared in our way. I put my hand to my chest, a habit when I was surprised. The mime followed me. I grinned and he grinned. Percy did the wave and the mime was even able to do that. I gave him a few Euros and we went to the Eiffel Tower.

It was almost sunset when we purchased tickets. We went up the lift to the second floor and walked onto the platform. We were really high up from the ground and my excitement grew at the view I know we could see. There were a few restaurants here and there. I walked near the railing. Putting both my hands on it, I looked at the view.

The sun was setting and its rays made perfect tone in the sky. I took out my camera and turned it on.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you." Percy said, tugging on my arm. I fiddled with my camera as I waved him off.

"Not now Percy. I'm busy," I told him. The scene is perfect and I have to catch it.

"But Annabeth, I- " He tried again.

"Wait okay !" I was getting irritated as I tried to keep my hands still for the shot.

"Annabeth !" He persisted. I ignored him and found a perfect angle for my shot. Before I could press the button, my camera was ripped out of my hands. I gasped and glared at Percy for doing that. But he was staring at me intently. He stuffed my camera into his pocket and suddenly knelt on one knee.

My heart skipped a beat.

He took out a small box.

My heart skipped another beat.

Then he opened it and I saw the most beautiful ring ever.

My heart was working overtime.

He took a deep breath and said, "Annabeth, will you- "

* * *

><p><strong>Big cliffhanger. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks guys for reviewing. This cliffhanger will mark the beginning for it's sequel.**

**Sequel Title : It Couple in Trouble.**

**Please review for one last time and check out my new story called 'Tale me to Another World'. I styled it a bit with Greek lettering. **

**Anyway, keep an eye out for this story's sequel and I will see you soon ! **


End file.
